


The Lady of Avalon

by AnadoraBlack



Series: The Lady of Avalon series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnadoraBlack/pseuds/AnadoraBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily goes back to Camelot after spending two painful months in Storybrooke. Now that Leon's dead, she must take on his duties, and change Albion's fate altogether...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Lily's last day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope some readers still search for Merlin fanfics, I really do hope so.  
> Anyway, this is a sequel. Although it could be read on its own, there are some topics you surely won't understand without having read the first part first. It was called The Imp's daughter, and can be found on my profile. ;)  
> Have a nice reading!

**Prologue: Lily's last day**

* * *

"Pack your bags, honey."

Gwaine smiled widely before pushing Lily off of him. She chuckled as he stood quickly from the couch and hurried to their bedroom.

She launched herself onto him to stop him. “Not now. I have to say goodbye first.”

The Knight sighed and squeezed her hands on his chest. “Very well then. Anything for my lady.”

She smiled, perhaps for the first time since very long, and freed him. “Okay, then, I'm making some calls. You can pack,” she lifted a finger, “but don't hurry.”

He rolled his eyes, then leaned down to put a quick kiss onto her lips. “Ma'am.”

* * *

Lily grabbed her phone and dialled the first number she found there.

Neal quickly answered. “Hello?”

“Bae? It's your sister.”

A pause. “Lils? Are you – are you okay?”

“Yes, I am, thanks to Gwaine. I'm sorry I've been catatonic these last weeks.”

“It's okay, I understand. You lost someone you loved, I'd have done the same. In fact, I have done the same.”

She sighed. “I'm sorry Emma chose Hook over you.”

“Nah, it's okay, I still have Henry, after all. Oh, and, I never got to tell you, thanks for...you know...making sure Tamara would not be a problem anymore.”

Lily closed her eyes, the ghost of a woman screaming as she burnt alive tugging at her memory. She shuddered. “Yeah, well... I'd rather not talk about that.”

“Let's talk about why you were calling, then.”

She took a deep breath. “I'm leaving, Bae.”

A long silence stretched between the two siblings, and then, he sighed. “I can't say I didn't expect you to one day or another. When?”

Lily paused herself, stunned at her brother's reaction. She hadn't expected that. “Uh...tomorrow morning, I think. Gwaine is currently packing the few belongings we might want to bring back. His armour for instance.” She smiled to herself, thinking about how strange Gwaine would look in his chainmail now his hair looked like a modern-man's.

“Okay. Then I'll see you off. Can I bring your nephew?”

Another smile tugged at Lily's lips as Henry's face invaded her mind. “Yes, of course. I think I would hate myself for not seeing him one last time.”

“Have you told-?”

It was better to cut him before he said the name. It was still too painful to think her adoptive father had robbed her of her loved one, let aside try to kill her other loved one. “Don't, Bae. Don't. He isn't a part of my life anymore.”

Another pause. “Okay with me. See you tomorrow, then, sis'?”

“Yes, of course. You know where to meet us.”

“How could I forget? There's still dragon's paws embedded in the mud.”

Lily chuckled before hanging up.

Kilgharrah. She missed him too.

* * *

The following morning, Lily Gold and Gwaine Smith walked out of her house for the last time.

Gwaine had put his Knight's armour back, while Lily had to stay in her casual clothes, although she longed to put back her own chainmail.

Her companion's fingers closed around her own as she made out three figures in the distance.

Well...Neal had told Red, after all...

* * *

“Why didn't you call?”

Lily pulled herself free of the strong hug her friend was giving her. “I didn't want you to be sad.”

“I'd be sad if I found out you had gone without saying goodbye!”

She punched Lily playfully in the arm, to which her friend retaliated with a pinch. “I'll miss you, Red.”

“And I you, Lily.”

* * *

The company of five walked long until they reached a wide clearing in the middle of the forest. It was curved as if it was a grass lake.

In the middle of it, four enormous paws had marked the ground forever.

Lily put a hand to it before turning to Henry.

“Henry...” The boy launched himself at her and hugged her tight. “I will miss you, lad.”

“And I you, Auntie Lily.”

She kissed the top of his head. “There's something for you back at my house, if your father accepts to move in, you'll find it soon enough.”

Henry's eyes lit up, but Neal frowned.

“Lils...”

“I told you I wanted you to have it. You won't live at the bed and breakfast for all eternity, Bae, you have a son, you have to take care of him.” She handed him the keys.

He stared at it for a long moment, and then, slowly, he took the keys off her hand.

Immediately after, he was pulling her in for a bone-cracking hug.

Lily groaned. “You're breaking my ribs!”

“Don't care.” He growled. “I've just found a sibling, and she runs away.”

“I'm not running away, I'm going home.”

“Still. I've known you for six months, Lils.”

“You'll forget me after time.”

“You wish.”

* * *

It took Neal time to release Lily, and when he did, a small mauvish bean was clutched in her fist.

With a last nod towards her brother, Lily grabbed Gwaine's hand with her free one, and launched the bean in the air.

A gush of green mist revealed a whirling portal the moment it touched the ground.

And Lily felt all her nerves wake up, ice and fire rushing over her.

A smirk formed onto her lips, and her green eyes searched for Gwaine's hazel ones. “Ready, Sir Gwaine?”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “Always, Lady Lily.”

And they both leaped forward, right in the middle of the portal.

* * *

Storybrooke was far behind. The bad memories, and good too, were forgotten.

Lily and Gwaine got out of a lake, soaking wet, but grinning.

On the shore, familiar figures were waiting for them.

* * *

The first to embrace Gwaine was a giant-looking Knight with sleeveless chainmail.

“You look awful.”

Gwaine chuckled and embraced his brother-in-arms. “Likewise, Percy.”

Lily's eyes settled directly onto a slender form, a young man with jet-black hair and strikingly blue eyes.

Her grin widened. “Merlie.”

The young warlock's arms closed around her, and his mind looked out for hers at once. “I've missed you.”

Lily switched to normal speech at once. “How long has it been?”

Arthur, the crown-prince, clad in Camelot's armour, came to hug Lily briefly. “Two days. And I've been waiting, Lady Lily.”

She snorted. “Needed magic, did you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I missed one of my knights, should I remind you.”

“Of course.”

But the smile on the prince's lips told another story.

* * *

Soon, all had embraced their returned friends, and Lily took every opportunity to hold Merlin's hand, or to reach him in mind.

She had missed her magic.

She had missed her true brother.

And she couldn't wait to see her dragon again.

“ **Welcome back, young one.** ”

A smile formed on her lips, echoed by Merlin, who had heard it too.


	2. No rest for the brave

**1\. No rest for the brave**

* * *

Lily felt strangely lost as she stepped into Camelot's courtyard for the first time in thirty years.

She felt even more lost as heads turned in her wake, as people muttered and smiled to see her back.

Or, perhaps, they were happy to see Gwaine back.

Even if two days was hardly long, despite his change in hairstyle.

* * *

Merlin squeezed his friend's hand as he sensed her distress, and Lily's mind opened to his immediately.

“Why are they looking at us like that?”

The warlock smiled. “They're happy to see the Lady Knight again.”

She was about to reply something witty when suddenly, the castle's huge wooden doors opened, revealing Gaius.

* * *

Lily didn't think twice before going to embrace her old teacher.

“I am happy to see you well, Lily.”

“And I you, Gaius. I hope you are ready to to find yourself once again with two students rather than one.”

Gaius opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Arthur.

“I don't think you'll be able to resume learning how to be a physician, Lily.” Her eyes betrayed her surprise, as he carried on. “We'll talk about this later. First, you and Gwaine settle.”

* * *

So the Knight and Lady Knight entered the castle and were met with the huge smile of most servants.

The maids that had, long ago, shared Lily's dorm, saluted her and shook hands with her, clearly happy to see her.

It was so strange to be thus welcomed, when in Storybrooke she had been looked at as a monster.

Gwaine pecked her cheek before hurrying behind Percival towards his chambers, as Lily stopped in front of her old room, a little further from those of the Knights of the Round Table.

* * *

Settling down in her old chambers felt different. It was as if someone – and she had a hunch to whom – had kept the place as a mausoleum.

Her old armour and tunic laid on the table, perfectly cleaned and polished. Her sword was lying next to it, and that's what she laid her hand on first.

Whirling the blade around herself, beginning to remember the weight and touch of it.

* * *

“I've given it a name, you know.”

Lily whirled around, and faced a grinning Merlin.

She smirked. “And what would it be?”

“Fang. I thought it fitting. For a Dragonlord.”

Her green eyes fell to the blade, as sharp as one of Kilgharrah's teeth, and as deadly, no doubt. “Yes, fitting.”

There was a short silence, until Merlin spoke again.

“I wondered if you'd need help with your armour, considering it's been a while.”

Lily chuckled. “You're adorable, Merlie, but I think I remember how to put it on.”

He shrugged. “Good, because Arthur wants to see you. As soon as you're properly dressed. His words, not mine.”

Lily would have made a comment about how her modern-day jeans and tunic were not proper, but her brow furrowed.

Why would Arthur want to see her for so soon?

* * *

The Crown Prince had taken on his father's office as his own. As Lily understood as Merlin briefed her on their way, Uther was still as mad as he had been when she left. But Arthur still refused to replace him.

His hope was vain, she thought.

* * *

When she entered the small room, a sudden rush of memories struck.

Of Leon and her standing right there, in happier times. Preparing a siege.

“Ah Lily. Come in, I have to talk to you.”

She closed the door behind her and walked to the desk he was sat at.

Lily had never seen Arthur sitting at a desk clad in full armour before. Only the cape was missing.

“What is this about, Sire?”

The prince stood, his expression grave. “I initially wanted to wait before bringing this upon you, but the current state of the kingdom pushes me to. Camelot is in no good shape, and rumours spread of Morgana gathering an army.” He paused. “Leon is dead. And with him the Captain of the Knights.”

Lily felt a pang in her chest, but nodded. “I suppose you wish my advice to elect his successor?”

Arthur made a face. “Not exactly.” And then, it was as if fate was befalling Lily in a heavy blow. “I wish you to replace him.”

* * *

Lily's heart constricted painfully in her chest, and her breath evened. “But...I can't...I mean, the Knights won't ever agree!”

Arthur smiled. “As a matter of fact, they already did agree. And if my memory serves me well, you have a supporter in Percival.”

She smiled at the thought that the kind giant trusted her as his captain.

So the smile wore off, and she nodded. “I accept the task, Sire.”

Arthur sat back down. “Good. For, honestly, I could not think of someone more fitting.”

* * *

Lily was about to take her leave, when a question tucked at her mind.

“Does your father agree?”

The prince sighed. “My father is only the shadow of what he once was. He disagrees. Of course he does. But, I believe that, sometimes, the well-being of the realm is more important than our personal beliefs.”

Lily felt the weight of Arthur's destiny as The Once and Future King as he said those words.

So, as she bowed her head and left, she thought about something that had her insides twitch.

She really needed to see Kilgharrah.

* * *

Merlin was waiting for her outside, a goofy grin on his lips. “So, have you accepted?”

Lily sighed. Of course Merlin would have known. In fact, the idea probably came from him in the start.

She nodded. “I have.”

Her friend encircled her with his arms, hugging her tight. “You'll do perfect. Captain.”

She closed her eyes tightly. “Oh, Lord.”

* * *

Later, as she stepped into the armoury, she was assaulted by two enormous arms lifting her up and sitting her into one shoulder.

“Percy! Please set me down!”

The giant shook his head as cheers erupted around them. “No way I can, Captain.”

Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

Under her, Lancelot and Elyan were cheering, goblets into their hands.

Gwaine, on the other hand, had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Does that mean that I have to obey you?”

It set the whole room into laughter.

* * *

In general, Lily's return to Camelot was smoothly managed.

The sole thing she regretted was that she didn't spend time with Gwaine for two days.

The third day after she returned, Lily was not meant to train the youngsters, so instead, she walked straight into the training field reserved to the senior knights, where Arthur was currently sparring against Lancelot.

The knight was visibly not trying hard, since Lily knew that his way with a sword was way better than Arthur's, and it obviously annoyed the prince.

“I told you before! Stop being easy on me! Hit me!” He grunted then whirled around, where his gaze met Lily's. “Ah, Lily. Come, and spar against me.”

She smirked while unsheathing Fang. “Why, My Lord? Are you so sure to win?”

All knights laughed at that.

Arthur didn't.

* * *

Lily's last time with a sword in hand had been special. She had used her magic to stay alive against the cards. She couldn't use magic against Arthur.

So more than once Fang's hilt almost slipped off her grip.

Until the instinct finally kicked in, and she sparred stronger and stronger.

Still, she fell to Arthur's hand.

He had been her teacher, after all...

* * *

That evening, Lily dined with the Knights of the Round Table in the knights' hall.

All was well...until...

“So, we left you two alone. Are you finally together?”

Lily's gaze snapped up at Elyan, who had been the one talking.

Gwaine's chuckle erupted soon after. “Ah, my friend, I won't tell.”

Lily's frown made her companions laugh.

“Come, my lady, there is no reasons to be shy.”

She snorted. “I have all the reasons in the world not to want to speak about it. So, unless you'd wish to wipe the floors with the servants tomorrow, Elyan, I'd shut it.”

Lancelot “oooed”.

Lily's glare was enough to make all shut up.

So she stood and left.

* * *

Gwaine soon caught up with her on her way back to her chambers. “Lily! Wait!”

She sighed and stopped in her tracks. “What is it?”

Gwaine looked around, then took her hand. “Not here. Come.”

He pulled her a little further in the corridor, until they reached his door.

Once he had closed it behind him, the knight faced his lady once again. “Why are you so on edge?”

Lily's brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that, ever since we've come back, we haven't spent much time together. It is as if you were avoiding me.”

She shook her head. “I am not. I'm sorry I can't spend as much time with you as I can, but with my new responsibilities, it isn't possible.”

Gwaine snorted. “Nonsense. You could still come to me in the evening, make us dine together.” He paced forward, placing himself right in front of her.

His proximity unnerved her as it always had, and she found herself blushing.

“Are you still mine, Lily, or do I still have to share you with a dead man?”

Lily's heart constricted as painfully as ever.

The feeling was still there.

That sense that she was betraying Leon with her feelings for Gwaine.

But she had never been able to ignore those feelings.

* * *

The knight lifted her chin, and met her wet gaze with his own black one.

“Listen. Leon was my friend. And we talked about this many times after I was knighted. He wished nothing more than you being happy. With whomever it was you'd choose.”

Tears fell on her cheeks. “I'm sorry I'm making you suffer, I am... But...being back here... It is as if he was still there, as if I was betraying him all over again.”

Gwaine took her in his arms, gently, and kissed the top of her head. “We'll figure this all out, together. For now, will you please do me a favour?”

She sniffed her tears away. “Anything.”

“Sleep here tonight.”

So she did.


	3. 2. Dooming words, booming words

**2\. Dooming words, booming words**

* * *

The following morning, when Lily woke up, she was alone in Gwaine's bed.

It wasn't late, though.

But as she sat up, she understood, as the door opened.

A smile crept onto her lips.

Gwaine, wearing his usual grey tunic, highlighting on his perfect chest and the pendant he still wore, entered the room with a tray.

And, seeing there was a rose on it, Lily could not question herself about the recipient.

“You are awake, I see.”

Gwaine settled the tray onto Lily's lap, leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

Lily closed her eyes. It had been so long...

Her hand cast up to enclose his stubbled cheek, and she kissed him back for a split second, before chuckling.

* * *

“Are you trying to win yourself a favour, Sir Gwaine?”

He chuckled back as he sat next to her. “Not at all, Captain. I merely want my woman to enjoy a good breakfast in bed.”

She sent him a look. “Has Merlin helped with this?”

He made an offended face before surrendering and nodding. “How d'you know?”

She pointed down. “He's the only one to know I like my toast merely roasted and not charcoaled.”

Gwaine chuckled again before kissing the top of her head and shooting up. “Eat. I have a morning errand to run with Percy today.”

Lily took a bite and then frowned. “Where to?”

“Arthur asked us to scout the woods in search for any refugees that might have not heard that Camelot had been freed. Apparently, there is a lot of farmers missing.”

“Strange.”

He passed his red tunic and chainmail, being very ruffled as he leaned down to peck Lily's lips. “I'll see you later.”

And he exited the room.

Leaving Lily with a small smile on her lips.

They had been interacting as if they had been living together forever.

Not even in Storybrooke had they acted like that.

And it contented her.

Very much so.

* * *

That day, Lily and Arthur supervised the aspiring knights' training.

The Captain and the Prince were standing at the edge of the training field, watching as two recruits were fighting bare handed.

Arthur had crossed his arms, and there was a frown on his face.

Lily couldn't do anything but ask. “What is it, Sire?”

He sighed. “These are nothing but boys. I need men to fight my sister. And Camelot's army is in need of tough men. Look at them. They've just left their mother's lap.”

Lily nodded. “That is true, but we were all like that once.” Then she moved to face him. “There is something you could do. Something I am sure you have thought about but not acted upon.”

“And what shall that be?”

“Act for help. From your allies. All are threatened by Morgana's powers and army. And not all have me in their ranks.” She smirked. “You need soldiers from all of Albion.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You sound like Merlin.”

“Merlin is wiser than you give him credit for.”

And Lily moved back beside him, smirking as she could almost hear the clogs running under the prince's skull.

Later, as she called the training off, she shared a short but amusing conversation with Merlin, despite he being on the other side of the castle.

He was very interested to know that they shared that point of view.

And Lily clearly thought that Arthur would fall to their wishes soon enough.

It was the only way.

* * *

It was that afternoon that her previous wish to see her dragon proved reciprocated.

The usual tug at the back of her head had her excuse herself from a conversation she had with Lancelot, and isolate herself in her room.

“Hello, Kilgharrah.”

The booming voice of her dragon came from far away, as in smoke. “ **Vivian.** ”

She usually didn't like to hear her druidic name. Except when he spoke it. “Can I help you with something?”

“ **I think you too have been restless. There is something we should discuss.** ”

“Where are you?”

“ **Too far away for you to ride to me. I shall fly to you. Meet me tonight. In our clearing.** ”

Lily's lips twitched into a smile. Their clearing. That is how he called the place she had once threatened to end his life in.

That dragon was strange, sometimes...

* * *

Night fell, and Lily exited the castle's door with Arthur's own permission.

There was no need to hide who she was meeting anymore.

Ever since her stunt in Storybrooke, all the Knights of the Round Table knew she was a Dragonlord, and that Kilgharrah was hers to command.

It didn't mean Arthur was happy about it.

Kilgharrah had tried to burn Camelot to the ground once.

And he hadn't forgotten. Or forgiven.

* * *

The huge form of a dragon flew in the night, gracefully landing in front of Lily as she sat in the soft grass.

Two huge golden eyes met hers, and she smiled.

“I am happy to see you, my friend.”

“ **And I you, young one.** ” He laid onto his paws, his face coming down to her level. “ **I have something important to tell you.** ”

Through their link, Lily had already guessed what it was. She sighed. “You have had a vision about me, haven't you?”

The dragon, to her surprise, seemed taken aback. “ **How do you know?** ”

“I thought about it when Arthur told me something I thought fitting for the Once and Future King. And then, I thought that, since I am back for good, surely a prophecy about me should soon be made.”

“ **And you were right. It has already been made. By druids far North.** ”

“And you know its content.”

“ **I know many things, Vivian.** ”

“I won't contradict you on that.”

There was a silence.

And then fate befell her again.

“ **It is said that the Lady of Avalon shall once choose between Good and Evil. And that the choice she will make will either save or doom Camelot. But that she won't be aware of it.** ”

Lily repeated the words all over again in her head. Then she shook her head. “I would never choose Evil. If that means I would choose to join Morgana, the prophecy is wrong. I would never do that, not in my own mind!”

Kilgharrah sighed, a puff of smoke coming out of his nose as he did. “ **Evil isn't always represented by those we think. The witch isn't the only one out there that is evil, Vivian.** ”

She pondered his words. “I won't betray Camelot.”

“ **We shall see.** ”

And with those words, the Great Dragon took flight.

Leaving a flabbergasted sorceress behind.


	4. The darkest hour (part 1)

**3\. The darkest hour**

* * *

Four months later, the fate of Camelot changed again.

Arthur had received calls for help from all corners of the realm, talking about a mysterious woman clad in black who was roaming the roads pulling behind her a cart...and whom no one met without paying the ultimate price.

So he asked Lily to send groups of three knights to all who asked for help in hope to find and capture that woman.

She sent Elyan, Gwaine and Percival alone with two younger knights, while Lancelot and herself remained as sole protection for Camelot.

* * *

Two months prior, a man had appeared on the castle's doorstep, seeking Arthur's hospitality.

He was named Agravaine, was Arthur's uncle by his mother...

And he crept the hell out of Lily.

So he...well...he remained too.

* * *

Camelot was preparing a grand feast and was buzzing with people when the first groups of knights came back from their scouting.

She was speaking with Gwen about the king's health when Merlin came rushing to her.

“Elyan's back. With news. Come quick!”

So she excused herself to her friend and followed the young warlock.

* * *

Lancelot was already waiting before Arthur's office's door when they arrived. He was grave-looking, and it somehow made him even more handsome.

Yes, in moments like this one, Lily understood why the ladies of Camelot all pined for the knight's affections. When they were already settled on only one person.

“Do you have any idea what happened?”

Lancelot shrugged. “I only crossed Elyan's path, he barely said a word. It must really be grave.”

“Yes...” She met Merlin's gaze and reached him in mind. “What do you think happened?”

“A woman in black, killing people on her way? Looks like someone we know...”

“You know,” they both snapped their heads at Lancelot, “there's no need to talk silently. Whatever you're saying I can hear.”

Lily snorted. “Just because you know doesn't mean you must hear everything. What if we were talking about some things I should need for a night-out with Gwaine, eh?”

Lancelot chuckled. “I'd rather not know. Ever.”

“I thought so.” But she smiled anyway.

It was good to know Lancelot knew about Merlin's powers. It felt safer to have another ally within the castle walls.

* * *

The door of Arthur's office opened and revealed Elyan, who exited the room, pale and visibly uneasy.

The prince's voice then summoned the three of them inside, and they came to stand by the desk, Agravaine standing behind his nephew, as the counsellor he now was.

Lily gritted her teeth but said nothing.

* * *

“So? What did Elyan see?”

Arthur sighed. “What we all suspected, Lily.”

She met the prince's gaze. “Yes. Morgana. So it was her.”

“It was her. She was heading towards the plains of Denario.”

She turned her head and met Merlin's eyes. He met hers with the same look of fear in their blue depths. “Was she alone?”

“No. Apparently, her sister was lying in the cart she seems to carry around with her.”

“Sire, I may know where they are headed.”

Arthur lifted his head, by then interested. “Do tell, Lily, please.”

“The Isle of the Blessed. Morgause has been gravely wounded during the city's siege, perhaps they are trying to find a way to heal her...one that includes using the altar on the Isle.”

“What do you know of this Isle?”

“Not much, apart from the fact that it was an important ritual place for the Old Religion.”

The prince nodded. “If they really are trying to heal Morgause, we shall be ever more careful. Last time, see what both their powers have done to Camelot.”

“Yes, Sire. I shall double the patrols on the borders.”

“Good. And call back all others that have gone in search for her. There's no need now.”

“As you wish.” She bowed her head and made to exit the room.

Arthur stopped her. “And Lily? Please try and find more information on that Isle of the Blessed.”

“Will do, Sire.”

* * *

After her orders were taken by messengers and sent to all corners of the realm, Lily went down to the knight's hall, and met Elyan and Lancelot there.

Gwen's brother still seemed on edge.

“Elyan?”

He met her eyes, and shook his head. “Her powers have grown. She has killed Sir Bertrand and Sir Henry.”

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Sometimes I wish there wasn't any magic in this world.”

“What will you do against her?”

“I don't know, Elyan. First, I need to know what it is that she was looking for on the Isle of the Blessed. I guess it can't be good, but to what extent?”

All remained silent for a moment, then Lancelot chuckled. “Well, least we can say is that tonight's feast will be entertaining.”

Lily snorted. “Shut up, Lance. Or you'll end up saying things you'll regret.”

“Me? Never.” He got up and walked towards the door, towards her, leaning a little when he stopped beside her. “I hope you'll wear a dress this time.”

* * *

A little before dusk, as Lily was putting on her perfectly polished armour – a dress? certainly not – she was interrupted by a knock on her chambers' door.

“Come in!”

“I would hope so!”

A smile formed onto her lips and she whirled around, hurrying into Gwaine's arms. “You're back.”

“Wouldn't miss the feast for the world, as you know. Mmh. Lancelot hinted you might wear a dress, but as I see, he was wrong.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Lancelot needs to stop flirting with women who are already taken. Especially his own Captain.”

Gwaine chuckled and nuzzled her nose, his arms wrapping around her waist. “He likes you. Who doesn't?”

“Agravaine.”

“Ah, but he is immune to anyone's charms but the wine's. I wouldn't despair.”

“I don't. I've got you.” She smiled and kissed his lips before wriggling out of his grasp. “Let me finish to change before we go down.”

“I'm waiting.” He went to sit on her bed and made sure he was ogling her as she was fastening her belt and scabbard at her hips, showing a little of her skin as she lifted her tunic to do so.

It made her roll her eyes even more.

* * *

The feast was quiet. Ever since Uther, Arthur's father, had lost his mind by losing his daughter, the feasts lacked their previous...joy.

Lily sat between Gwaine and Percival, as usual, and engaged a conversation with the kind giant, asking where he'd gone with his own patrol and how it'd gone.

It's when midnight struck that all shifted.

* * *

Arthur was toasting his father when it happened.

Like a tear in the fabric of magic.

Accompanied by the distant hiss of a dragon at the back of her mind.

It knocked the breath out of her, and she stumbled on her feet, her eyes searching for Merlin's across the room.

They shared a moment of fright, then of incomprehension, before she excused herself and walked around the room to meet the serving-boy.

* * *

As she reached him however, he started shaking as if in cold, and fainted.

Lily's eyes went to Lancelot, who hurried to them and scooped Merlin in his arms at once, carrying him away.

“What happened?”

Lily looked around as they walked, making sure no one could eavesdrop. “There was something strange happening. As if someone had...wounded magic itself. But obviously, it took a bigger toll on Merlin than on me.”

“And why do you think is that?”

She shrugged. “I'm not the greatest sorcerer that ever walked the Earth, Lance.”

“Ah yes. I forgot. You're just a little Dragonlord.”

“Shut up, or the little Dragonlord will set your ass on fire.”

* * *

Merlin appeared to be as cold as death when they put him in his bed. Gaius ordered for lots of blankets and an infusion Lily made at the speed of light.

And after an hour, he woke.

Gaius was preparing another infusion, Lily was the only one left in his bedroom.

His blue eyes met hers at once. “Have you seen her?”

The knight sat next to her friend, her hand going to his forehead. He was still freezing. “Seen whom?”

“A woman. She...she called me Emrys.”

Lily shook her head. “No, I haven't seen her. But I felt as if magic had been pierced with an arrow, or torn apart by a blade. I still feel it.” She shuddered. “It's painful.”

“Yes. Have you asked Kilgharrah?”

She shook her head again. “He's too far away, I can sense it.”

Gaius then called her name softly, and she turned from Merlin, heading to the physician's room.

She turned to her friend one last time. “Whatever that was, it wasn't good.”

It appeared Gaius wanted her to go have some sleep, in case Arthur needed her for anything the morrow after.

By the tone he used, Lily knew he meant he was waiting for something very bad to come to Camelot's doorstep.

And so was she.

* * *

And it was clear, when she was awaken by Gwaine next morning, that they had been right to fear.

“What is it?”

“There a girl in the counsel chambers, Lily. She says her village has been attacked.”

She shook out of bed and hurried to get dressed. “Go fetch Arthur. I'll tell the others.”

He nodded and hurried away.

* * *

The girl in question was in great distress when she arrived. Gaius was tending to her as she seemed, too, to be freezing cold.

Arthur arrived not long after herself.

He walked straight to the girl. “What is your name?”

“Drea.”

He walked towards her, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. “Drea, I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened.”

“My mother... My father... My little sister...they...” She sobbed.

“It's alright. It's alright. Did someone attack them?” She nodded. “Who?”

“It was no one. Just...shapes.”

“You couldn't see their faces?”

“They had no faces. I-I keep telling you. They were there but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly! It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been.” She sobbed again. “I could hear the people screaming... And then...silence. They were all...dead.” She burst into tears, and Arthur put both his hands on her shoulders to soothe her.

“Hey. Thank you.” He handed her over to Gaius, then moved to Agravaine. “Where's this village?”

“Out, to the east of the White Mountains. No more than half a day's hard ride.”

Arthur turned to Lily. “Ready the men.”

She nodded, and moved out of the room.

* * *

Reaching Merlin in mind not a second later. “Did you hear it?”

From wherever he was, she felt him nod. “Screams.”

“So Gaius is right. Someone has torn the veil between the worlds.”

“And I have no idea how to heal it.”

“Neither do I. All we have to do now is pray Kilgharrah comes back from his little expedition and knows anything about it.”

“Yes.” He sighed. “That's all we can do.”

* * *

They reached the village at dusk.

And it was all too quiet.

As they moved through the empty and cold streets, Lily's mind scanned for anything magical, anything at all. But it still felt as if magic was wounded. As if...if she was to cast anything right now, it wouldn't work.

* * *

When they reached a crossroad, Arthur nodded to Lancelot, who took Merlin with him. Elyan nodded to Percival, and Lily was left with both Arthur...and Gwaine.

“I don't like this...”

“Shut it. You never know what happened here, no need to be a prat.”

“I agree with Lily, Gwaine. Better be quiet.”

* * *

It's only a few seconds later that they heard Elyan call for them from a little house, and they all gathered.

Gasping when their eyes fell to a man and his wife's bodies, ice covering their features as if they had been frozen to death.

Merlin and Lily whirled around as they briefly heard the screams again, but saw nothing.

The knights, however, saw it when another passed close, white as a ghost.

“Did you see it?”

All nodded to Arthur, all with fear embedded in their gazes.

“We are...literally...chasing shadows.”

Arthur gulped, then moved out of the room. “Come on.”

Lily and Merlin exchanged another meaningful gaze before following.

* * *

It's only a few moments later, when they heard Lancelot shouting, that all gathered to find him and Merlin at the edge of the village, the knight waving his torch in the air, chasing away one of the shadows.

Lily's mind reached for Merlin's. “What happened?”

“My magic doesn't work.”

“Great. Just as I feared.”

A minute later, Arthur decided to leave.

His best decision of the night, in Lily's opinion.

* * *

But when they arrived in Camelot in the middle of the night, nothing got better.

The shadows had reached the city, and everyone was awake, trying to chase them away.

Lily found Gwen tending to the king when she arrived.

“What happened here?”

“We were awaken by screams, then then more screams. Before I knew it, a knight was coming to fetch me and fell dead at my feet.” The maid's eyes met the knight's. “What are those things?”

Lily winced. “I don't know yet. What I know is my magic doesn't work since they arrived.”

It was Gwen's time to wince. “Well then...all we have left is hope, then.”

* * *

For days things didn't change. More people came into the city every day, seeking protection from the prince and his mighty knights.

As night fell, all of them were in the streets, repelling the shadows with torches and fires.

But they kept coming.

So, one morning, when Arthur came to find Lily and tell her they were making for the Isle of the Blessed, she knew something bad was going to happen.

A hunch.

* * *

“Merlin?”

The warlock tilted his head to her on his horse, slowing it down so they fell behind their companions. “The only way to seal the veil back is for someone to sacrifice himself.”

“Oh.” Her eyes fell to Arthur. “And he wants to sacrifice himself, of course.”

“Of course. You know him.”

“Unfortunately. Merlie.” His eyes met hers. “Don't.”

He needn't ask what she meant. “I have to. I can't let him do it. He is the Once and Future King!”

“And you are the most powerful sorcerer in this realm. I won't let you do it. If someone has to sacrifice himself, it's me. End of.”

He was about to answer, but knew her mind was set.

She was too stubborn to be talked to in these circumstances...

* * *

On their second night ride, they reached an abandoned stronghold.

And the wood they gathered wasn't half enough to last through the night.

So when Merlin volunteered to go with Arthur, Lily – and Lancelot – started worrying.

“They should have been back by now.”

Lily fidgeted with her sword. “I know.”

Their eyes met, an understanding passing. They both knew of Merlin's wish to sacrifice himself for Arthur, and they both...disagreed.

“You with me?”

She made a face. “Grab a torch, Lance.”

He did so, but before she could make a pace forward, Gwaine had her cornered. “Where are you going?”

“Someone has to go find them.” She smiled softly. “Don't worry, I'm a tough girl.” Then she decided to lie blatantly. “And I have magic. So you three should be the ones worrying.”

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips before drawing out her sword and joining Lancelot on the path.

* * *

“So, you know then?”

“He's told me. Wasn't even ashamed of himself.”

Lancelot sighed. “Yes, the same goes here.”

“I guess you want to sacrifice yourself then, uh?”

“And I guess you too.”

“I'm magical. I guess my sacrifice would be worth more than yours, simple, useless knight.”

“Yeah, well, say that again, and I'm the one setting your ass on fire with this torch.”

Lily chuckled, then sighed again. “Seriously, Lance. Don't.”

“There's no one waiting for me in Camelot, Lily.”

“I know that Gwen does not love you as you wished she did. But...I would be devastated if you died, doesn't that count?”

The knight stopped and looked at her, puzzled. “Really?”

“Really. You're a friend, a very good friend. I would not come out of my bed for months if anything happened to you.”

“Thank you, Lily.”

“No thanks needed when truth is spoken.”

Then a Dorocha stopped their conversation, passing by with a loud scream.

“Come now. Let's find these two clotpoles.”

* * *

It's when they finally found the clotpoles that Lily felt something harsh happening.

As if magic had been even more wounded. As if...it had collapsed on itself.

Lancelot kicked a door open and chased a Dorocha out of the room, hurrying to Arthur's side. “What happened?”

Lily gasped as she saw Merlin's body lying against a wall, and ran to him.

“You idiotic little shit!”

She touched his shoulder, and it was cold as death, and rolled him over.

His blue eyes were opened on nothing, his face was covered in ice, but...

“He's alive.”

Lancelot, beside her, gasped. “But...no one can survive this.”

She made a face, then leaned in so only he heard her. “Gaius said no mortal could.”

The knight's black eyes widened. “I see.” Then he looked down at Merlin. “Come, better move him out.”


	5. The darkest hour (part 2)

**4\. The darkest hour (part 2)**

* * *

Merlin was alive, but barely. He was freezing cold, and nothing Lily could think of doing changed anything.

She exchanged a glance with Lancelot, then a whisper. “We have to take him to Gaius.”

He nodded, then got up, hurrying towards Arthur.

The sun had risen barely ten minutes prior, and Merlin's state didn't change with the rise of temperature.

Gwaine settled next to Lily, his gaze grave. “Are you alright?”

She sighed. “I'm fine. It's Merlin I'm worried about.”

“What can you do?”

“Nothing, apparently. I have to take him to Gaius, he's a far better physician than I am.”

“I'll go with you then.”

“No.” She locked eyes with her knight, deadly serious. “You stay here, and protect Arthur at any cost. I'll go with Lancelot.”

“Why him?” Gwaine seemed jealous, even suspicious, and she didn't like it.

“Because if something bad happens along the way, I know he'll protect Merlin over me, whereas you-”

“Would protect you over him. But,” he chuckled darkly, “I don't want you to die, Lily.”

She smirked. “I have magic, you idiot. I can fend for myself, something you seem to have forgotten over the years.”

He snorted. “Women...”

She retorted with a quick kiss that left both breathless, before Lancelot came back, his horse's reins in hand.

He nodded once, and Lily got the message. She stood, hurrying to her own horse, while Merlin was hoisted up another by Percival.

When she was about to get up onto her saddle, Arthur's hand gripped her wrist.

“Lily. When you go back, tell Guinevere-”

“I won't tell her a thing because I'll be back saving your sorry ass as usual. Now let me go, Sire. I have a best friend to save, and a man to come back to after that.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but released her.

And then Lily and Lancelot were away, a barely conscious Merlin between them into the dawn...

* * *

But the day passed quickly, quicker than Lily would have wished for, and they had just passed the pass of the Valley of Fallen Kings when the sun began to set.

So they stopped, and Lily turned to Lancelot. “I'll gather firewood. You take care of Merlin.”

The knight shook his head. “You have no magic. You can't protect yourself.”

She smirked. “This place feels magical. I guess I won't need much to light a fire. Now stop bickering and take care of your friend.”

He tsscked but did as he was asked.

* * *

Lily was at a lost at to how she could help Merlin.

If magic didn't work, she didn't know what would, and it frightened her more than she would admit.

* * *

Night had fallen, and yet no Dorocha seemed to come into these parts of the wood. Lily wondered why, and felt strangely relieved to know that, somehow, nature was on their side.

And on cue, as she rejoined her friends and saw the sort of golden hue surrounding them, she knew...

They'd be safe for the night. At least.

* * *

“Who are they?”

She sat next to Lancelot, wood gathered at her feet, the closest to Merlin as safely possible.

The knight smiled. “They call themselves the Vilya. Spirits of brooks and streams. They said they'll protect us tonight, and they have started to heal Merlin.”

To that Lily's eyes went to her lying friend, and surely, his skin was less pale, his breathing less laboured.

So she cast her eyes up into the golden drops. “Thank you.”

And she could have sworn they had answered.

* * *

The following morning, Lily awoke to the sound of water splashing and conversation.

So she sat up, and her still sleepy eyes widened when she saw Merlin running about, fishes in his arms for breakfast.

“Merlie?”

The warlock looked down at her, a huge smile gracing his face. “Hello Lils.”

She snorted and got up. “I hate you.”

“No you don't.” He settled the fish down, then looked back up at Lancelot. “I'm not going back to Camelot when Arthur's willing to sacrifice himself.”

“Merlin...”

But he didn't listen, instead locking eyes with Lily. “What do you think?”

She lifted her hands. “Uh uh, bad idea. Don't push me into this.”

Lancelot rolled his eyes. “You agree with him.”

“I always agree with him when the other party is you, Lance.”

To that the knight chuckled. “Right.” Then he sat beside his friends, rolling a fish onto a pike for roasting. “We'd better be quick then.”

Lily smirked. “I might have thought about that...”

* * *

The day passed as quickly as the previous, and they weren't fast enough to catch up with their friends.

So when they stopped at dusk before a small abandoned shack, the three companions had lost a little of their verve.

“We should leave.” Merlin seemed quite on edge since they had found the frozen body of the shack's owner, remained still in a sitting position.

“There's nowhere else, Merlin...” The knight took off his cloak and moved to the centre of the small house. “We'll make a fire. It'll keep us safe and dry. And...there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night.”

Lancelot launched firewood into a braze, the warlock soon walking up to it.

“Here.” He outstretched a palm over the wood. “Byelholm burne.”

The wood cracked and flames appeared.

Lily gasped. “Merlie! Your magic's back! How did you-?”

“The Vilya. Their water protects me from whatever prevented us from casting magic.”

She snorted. “Well, I still can't.”

He smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Nah, after all, I'm not the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth.”

“Stop that.”

“Never.”

* * *

But that night, nothing went according to plan.

The fire went out, the Dorocha came in.

So, when Merlin managed to relight the fire right into the shadow's face, all three companions ran outside.

The warlock turning to Lily at once. “Now would be a good time to see if your favourite scaled horse is available for help...”

She rolled her eyes. “You know what he'd tell you?”

“Yes, but do it. Now!” He began to run into the opposite direction of the shack, Lancelot right behind him, and Lily followed, a growl escaping her lips.

“Oh dragon! Imalla! Supete gumeta tess echeth!”

They ran and ran, screams echoing behind them, running after them as they got through into a clearing.

Lily turned around, catching a glimpse of a Dorocha before it was chased away by a flame.

Her eyes cast up and a smile formed onto her lips.

Kilgharrah had come.

* * *

“Kilgharrah.”

“ **Hello, Vivian.** ”

She smiled as her dragon landed before her, and hurried to put a hand onto his scaled paw. “Sorry to call for you this late. And in this situation.”

“ **I came back as soon as I felt the veil torn open. I had to protect my Dragonlord.** ”

“And you did that very well.”

She turned around, catching the flabbergasted look on Lancelot's face. It almost made her wish to laugh.

“ **Who is your friend?** ”

The knight shook out of his daze and bowed. “I'm Lancelot.”

“ **Of course. Sir Lancelot. The bravest and most noble of them all.** ”

Lily rolled her eyes. “I'm a knight too, you know.”

But both participants ignored her. “I'm not sure that's true.”

“ **We shall see. For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The Sundead veil must be restored.** ”

“We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed. To help Arthur heal it.”

“ **Indeed! But at what price?** ”

Merlin, who had remained silent although he clearly was happy to see the dragon, spoke up at that moment. “I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice.”

“ **It demands nothing! It is the Cailleach, the gate-keeper to the spirit world who asks such a price.** ”

“And there is no other way?”

The dragon shook his huge head, closing his golden eyes for a split second. “ **There is not.** ”

“Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil. It is my destiny to protect him, you taught me that.”

“ **Merlin...you must not do this.** ”

“Then I have no choice. I must take his place.”

“ **From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now, it is there...for all to see.** ”

“Not all that you see...old friend...it's what you taught me.”

“ **It will be an empty world without you, young warlock.** ”

* * *

Kilgharrah turned away from Merlin, his neck craning down so his eyes met Lily's under him. But instead of addressing her out loud, he reached for her mind.

The familiar pull calling her in as it always did.

“ **I know you intend to take Merlin's place, Vivian.** ”

She nodded. “I do.”

“ **Do not. I beg of you.** ”

“Kilghie. What would you rather have? A world without Merlin, Emrys, the greatest sorcerer in the world, or without me, the Lady of Avalon, doomed to one day curse Camelot into oblivion?”

“ **I never said you'd do that.** ”

“I know. But I'd rather not take that chance.”

“ **You are my Dragonlord. We are bound to each other. If you die, I will never be the same, Vivian.** ”

“You will live on, as you always did. You'll be Merlin's rock in all things, you'll protect him when I will not be able to.”

Her hand went up, and he met her halfway, his snout touching her palm soothingly.

“I will miss you, Kilgharrah, greatest of all the dragons.”

“ **And I will miss you, Vivian, my Dragonlord...and friend.** ”

And this time, he took flight.

* * *

“What was _that_?”

Lily whirled around, seeing how Lancelot had fallen to his knees after Kilgharrah's departure.

She chuckled. “ _That_ , my dear Lancelot, was my dragon. Kilgharrah is his name, and I'd like you not to say anything unpleasant. I like him very much as he is.”

“Your dragon? Have I missed something?”

Merlin met Lily's gaze and both erupted in giggles. “That's a story for another time, my friend.”

* * *

As dawn cracked, all three had retrieved their horses and were galloping towards their next shelter – an abandoned castle.

And smoke was rising from the tower when they got close to it.

“Bandits?”

Lancelot tilted his head, while Lily rolled her eyes.

“I can hear Gwaine's nonsense from here.”

* * *

All remaining knights had gathered in a hall, a fire cracking in the middle of it.

Each and every one of them had taken their swords out, as Lancelot walked towards them, Merlin and Lily waiting behind.

“Lancelot?” Arthur put his sword down. “Where's Merlin?”

“Bad news...” The prince's gaze darkened with sorrow. “He's still alive.”

Lancelot moved aside and Merlin erupted from the shadows.

Lily went around pillars to surprise her own knight, who soon found himself with the steel of a dagger touching his neck.

But a smirk formed on his lips. “Lily...”

She chuckled and whirled him around, locking their lips in a fierce kiss that made Percival go into disgusted noises.

* * *

The Isle of the Blessed was foggy and dimmed as they reached it in the middle of the following day. To Lily and Merlin, it only meant that the darkness taking over Camelot had been birthed there.

As all knights advanced within the walls, screams came from the skies, and Gwaine locked eyes with Lily, drawing out his sword.

“Wyverns.”

Arthur looked over at his captain. “Now would be a good time, Lily.”

She rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword, still a little uncomfortable at practising magic in front of...well...others.

“Non didikai! Erethin kaliss elikath! Krissass alith!”

The wyverns came to a stop and landed before the group, yelping a little as Lily put a hand on one's head.

She turned to her friends. “There. They won't be a problem anymore.”

Arthur nodded his thanks before passing her, as did the others.

Gwaine stopped at her side, leaning in a little. “I still find it alluring when you do that.”

She chuckled and pulled him along.

* * *

But along the road, more wyverns came, and this time, they didn't listen to Lily's orders.

They had been enchanted.

And she felt like the Dorocha had something to do with it.

So, when Percival, Elyan and Gwaine offered to stay behind to fend them off, Arthur agreed.

Lily pecked Gwaine on the lips before hurrying behind her friends.

Her eyes locked onto Merlin's form.

* * *

The centre of the Isle harboured the tear in the veil, great, huge hovering gash from which the whispers of all who were dead came.

Lily felt strangely faint as Lancelot gripped her arm to support her.

Apparently, Merlin was immune.

* * *

Before them stood a figure clad in black, the face of an old woman with sad, sad eyes.

The Cailleach.

“It is not often we have visitors...”

Arthur came to a stop. “Put an end to this! I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds.”

“It is not I who created this horror! Why should it be I that stops it?”

Merlin, who was dangerously glaring at the figure, spoke up. “Because innocent people are dying!”

“Indeed...” And she erupted in a mad laugh that made Lily feel even fainter.

“I know what you want.” All eyes fell to Arthur again.

“Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?”

“I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary.”

The Cailleach smiled, and gestured Arthur forward.

The prince had started walking forward...and all became fuzzy.

* * *

Lily knew she had to stop it.

And she also knew that, gods be damned, everyone knew she had magic.

So she outstretched her palm, and shouted. “Ioch kaleeth!”

Arthur stopped as if retained by an invisible line before flying backwards, unconscious.

But it was not her fight. If she ever had to fight the Cailleach, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance.

When Merlin's gaze met hers, she nodded, knowing that he, and only he, could do just that.

Saving them all.

And while he did it, she could, perhaps, sneak up and sacrifice herself...

* * *

Lancelot left her side, kneeling to Arthur's side, as Lily felt her forces leave her and her eyes glued to Merlin as he countered the black-clad figure.

Her eyes felt so heavy...she felt as if she could not keep them open long enough to walk to that blasted veil and throw herself through it.

Figures she didn't need to.

Before her, she saw Lancelot's figure walking to the veil, calmly so, trying not to be spotted by Merlin who was still talking to their foe.

She tried to yell, to do something, but no sound escaped her lips.

And she fell back into darkness...

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she felt three things.

First, the sun on her face, warm and soothing after such a long time in the cold.

Second, beddings over her and a mattress under her. She was back in her bed in Camelot.

And third, a body lying next to hers. Gwaine's, without a doubt.

She moaned as she tried to sit.

And the body next to hers sat up quickly, her knight's messy hair coming into view, followed by a pair of brown, worried eyes.

“Lily? How are you feeling?”

She groaned. “As if a train had passed over my head.” Only he could understand the reference as he chuckled, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. “Arthur? Merlin?”

“They are fine. Although the prince isn't really happy that you knocked him out.”

“I don't care what he thinks.” Then her gaze became more serious. “Lancelot?”

Gwaine's smile faltered, and he shook his head.

His arms were around her even before the first tears cascaded down her cheeks and before she started to yelp in pain.

Another friend, dead, because of her incompetence.

No more.


	6. 5. The wicked day

**5\. The wicked day**

* * *

Weeks passed. Lancelot's death had taken quite a toll on Camelot, and most especially on Merlin. Lancelot had been the only one, apart from Lily, to know about his powers. And not to be afraid of them. And he had lost him, and that sense of freedom that came with being his friend.

For Lily, things weren't any better. Lancelot had quickly grown to be one of her best friends, and his sacrifice to save both Merlin and her had made her grim and dark and sad for long hours during the day and for harsh nightmares during the night.

And nothing either Gwaine or Merlin himself could try to do made things any better.

Even Kilgharrah didn't manage to soothe her. Especially when he told her he was grateful the knight had taken her place. 

* * *

And one morning, she awoke to a young warlock irreverently opening the curtains in her room and therefore managing to get a croak out of her throat.

“Merlin...”

He walked up to her, an infuriating smirk on his lips. “His Majesty the Royal Prat demands to see you.”

Lily sat up, her hair still ruffled with sleep. “What for?”

Merlin shrugged. “It's his birthday, who knows?”

At that the sorceress jumped out of bed and grabbed her tunic on the nearby chair. “It's his birthday? Today? Oh Lord, where have I been all this time?”

“Well...some place I'd rather not see you go back to, if you don't mind.”

She shot him a warning glance. “Careful there, Merlie. I'm still pissed.”

“I know.” Then he threw her her chainmail. “You. Arthur's office. Now.”

* * *

The prince was pacing in his office when she entered by the still open door. And he seemed troubled.

“You wished to see me, Sire?”

Arthur stopped pacing and turned to face her, for a second looking as if he had forgotten he had asked for her. “Ah, yes, Lily... Uh...I need you to reinforce the castle's security for tonight's celebration.”

Her brow furrowed. “I've already done that several times, Sire, as you requested.”

“Yes, but there has been a...an update. My father is to attend.”

Lily gasped openly. “Your father? The King? He's...he's... Is he strong enough?”

“Apparently he judges he is. So, you understand, of course, that...for his safety...in case anyone takes advantage of his weakened state...”

“Yes, of course. I'll rush in and ask to double the guard around and in the Great Hall, Sire.”

“Thank you.”

She bowed her head and made to leave, but he stopped her.

“Lily?”

“Yes, Sire?”

“It's...nice. To see you in higher spirits. Lancelot's passing has taken enough toll on all of us. He would have liked us to move on.”

She looked down, feeling her eyes starting to well up with tears. “Yes, I guess he would have. See you later, Arthur.”

* * *

Soon, too soon in Lily's taste, the evening came, and with it the need to make a good impression on the King. He had not met her since she had been knighted, and certainly not since she had been promoted Captain of the Knights.

So this...this...was one of the worst moments in her entire life.

* * *

After she had put on her armour and cape – and she scarcely did as she hated the item – Lily walked towards the King's chambers. It was her duty and Arthur's to escort Uther to the Great Hall.

She stopped dead before the closed door, aware of muffled voices inside, but remained calm.

Or tried to.

After what felt like a lifetime, the door swung open, revealing Uther Pendragon, as regal as he had been before his mind had lost its glory, his crown on his head, his armour perfectly polished.

His eyes stopped onto Lily's form and his brow furrowed.

“Ah, yes. I had forgotten about you.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed the head in reverence. “It is nice seeing you in better shape, my Lord.”

“Yes, yes, I'm sure.” Then he turned to Arthur. “When I'm better, we shall discuss your choice at a Captain, my son.”

And just like that, he passed Lily as if she hadn't been standing there.

Her eyes met Arthur's, who winced and followed his father.

She was left to follow at a good distance.

Since she wished for murder.

* * *

One of the many entertainments at Arthur's birthday party was jugglers and a knife-thrower who, of course, asked for Arthur himself to be taken as aim.

The prince, as stupid as he often was, fell into the trap while Lily and Merlin exchanged a worried glance.

Percival, on her right, found the whole thing hilarious and nearly choke onto his wine.

Lily sighed and nudged him in the ribs. “If you don't behave yourself, Percy, you shall muck the stables for a week.”

He made a face. “Lily...”

“Don't 'Lily' me. It won't work.”

He pouted.

She sighed again. “Just stop laughing so loud. You'll bug the king.”

And he smiled widely.

* * *

While Arthur wasn't visibly wounded by the knife-throwing, Lily felt something was off in the way the juggler looked awfully pleased with himself.

And she was about to know just how much she was right.

Merlin quickly walked to her, a grin on his lips. “I thought this would have a different outcome.”

She frowned and reached him in mind with a scowl. “We both know you'd have stopped it.” Then switched back to louder speech. “I still sense something is off. This man doesn't look honest to me.”

Merlin chuckled and patted her shoulder. “Sometimes you see evil in too many things, my friend.” Then he hurried off to where Arthur was asking for more wine.

He'd end drunk in an hour, Lily was ready to bet on it.

* * *

What she liked even less than an attempted murder was a bunch of drunk knights.

Especially when she had to escort them back to their rooms to make sure none would stumble across the path of some serving girl willing to raid their beds.

To her surprise, Percival had far more fangirls than Gwaine or Elyan. But yet again, Gwaine was known to be taken.

And that thought only made her smirk.

That smirk faded when Elyan doubled over and puked right on her shoes.

* * *

It's when she was making her way back from the knights' chambers and to the Great Hall to make sure everything was as it ought to be that Lily heard sword clashes coming from the King's chambers.

As a curse left her lips she discarded her cape and drew out Fang, stumbling across two dead guards before the door.

When she kicked it open, what she saw made her wince.

Uther, in his white shirt, was lying in Arthur's arms, blood oozing from a wound in his side.

The juggler laid dead on the other side of the room.

And a dagger was lying onto the ground.

She hurried there, but as her hand tried to close around the handle, she felt as if the whole thing was surrounded by darkness. As if if she touched it, she'd herself be wounded in her very soul.

Next thing she did was kneeling at the King's side.

Arthur's eyes met hers. “Help us, please, Lily...”

She nodded and hurried back to her feet, putting Fang back in her scabbard. “I'll go fetch Gaius. Don't move and press your hand on that wound as hard as you can.”

And as she ran out of the room, her mind came to someone standing not far, in Arthur's room.

“Merlin?”

“Lily, what's wrong?”

“Uther's been wounded. I'm going fetch Gaius, go and support Arthur, he's close to passing out.”

The warlock nodded in mind then closed the connection.

* * *

Morning came, and with it dreadful news.

Uther's heart had been touched by the blade of the dagger. It was only a matter of time before he passed.

So Lily went to Merlin in his room where he was sitting on his bed, his brow furrowed.

“Merlie...”

He groaned. “There must be a way of healing him!”

She sighed. “There is.” His eyes met hers. “Magic. But Arthur would not ask me. And I'm not powerful enough.”

“But I am.” He stood.

She stopped him with her hand on his chest. “He won't agree, Merlin. He still believes magic is evil. At least, all magic but mine.”

“Then he'll come to you for help, and you'll direct him to-”

“Whom? You?”

“No. Dragoon the Great.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “That old man's impression you use sometimes? God, Merlin, that is suicide! I can see you behind the mask in a second, do you not think your best friend might too?”

“Nah, he's too stupid for that.” Then he went back to serious. “If he asks, you'll tell him the truth. That you are not powerful enough, but that you know someone who is. You'll direct him to the shack we stayed in when...when...with Lancelot. And he'll find me there. As Dragoon the Great.”

Lily closed her eyes as if in pain. “I do so hope you're right and that it'll work...”

Merlin put a hand on hers still on his chest. “So do I...”

* * *

That afternoon, as she was talking with Gwen, Lily's suspicions proved right. Arthur walked up to her, his face grave with pain and grief, and asked to speak to her alone.

She tried to keep a straight face even though she knew what was coming.

“Arthur, what is it?”

“Lily, I... I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but... Can you-?”

She shook her head, preventing him from carrying on. “I can't heal him, Arthur, if I could, it would already be done. Healing wounds like that requires a knowledge of the human body that I don't have.”

He seemed to have taken quite a blow. “And, by any chance, you wouldn't know someone...”

“I don't know personally, but...well...Gaius speaks of one old sorcerer living in the forest near Cenred's kingdom. You should ask Merlin for directions though, I'm at a lost when it comes to this.”

Arthur nodded. “And you trust this...sorcerer?”

She shrugged. “I never met him, and surely all magic isn't the purest of white, but...I guess...asking doesn't hurt.”

He sighed. “I'll try then. For my father's sake.”

He made to turn around and go, but Lily caught his arm and locked her eyes with his. “Arthur, just...do not forget what price your family already paid for using magic. Be careful. And don't trust anyone.”

He nodded solemnly, then went away.

* * *

The following day, Arthur and Merlin rode away at first light, leaving Lily in charge of the castle...instead of Agravaine.

It made her surprisingly happy.

She hated Arthur's uncle with her guts. And her guts were rarely wrong.

* * *

“Can I ask where you are going at this hour, my lord?”

Said Agravaine was arguing with a stable-boy to prepare his horse while all of Camelot had be securely sealed until better days.

The prince's uncle turned around and plastered a sickly smile on his lips. “Sorry, Captain, I did not understand your...closing the town was meant even for me.”

She gritted her teeth, her left hand caressing Fang's hilt, his eyes going to it by instinct. “Everyone is to remain here until we are sure no one else will attempt murder on either our royals. Did I make myself clear, my lord?”

“Perfectly clear. My lady.” But the glare he sent her wasn't that a good omen. “I bid you a good day.”

He made to pass her and bolt back into the castle, but a word from her made him stop for a split moment.

“Don't forget to muck the hem of your cloak, Agravaine, there's still mud on it.” 

* * *

 

That evening, Merlin turned into the old Dragoon the Great and met with Arthur at the Lower Gate, while Lily was instructed to keep guard at the King's door.

When she saw Merlin approach, she almost went out in giggles. She had not seen him first time he had turned into an old, grumpy sorcerer, but now she had the image before her eyes, she doubted she would ever erase it from her mind.

Arthur walked up to her and nodded. “Lily, this is the sorcerer Gaius had been talking about.” He turned to Merlin. “This is Lady Lily, the Captain of the Knights of Camelot.”

“Ah, yes,” she muffled another laugh – his voice really was as ridiculous as his looks, “the Lady of Avalon. Vivian. All the druids know of you, my lady. It is a pleasure.”

She bowed the head. “It is nice meeting a fellow sorcerer.”

Then Merlin turned to Arthur, a real frown on his face. “That is a way of greeting people with magic. Learn from her, boy. She has a lot to teach you.”

Then both men entered the room behind her, as her mind reached for Merlin's.

“Was that really necessary?”

The voice is his mind was his usual, young one. “I couldn't help myself. It's too funny taunting him.”

* * *

But a few minutes later, hell was set loose.

The spell Merlin cast onto Uther – a healing spell he and Gaius had found in an old grimoire – had backfired, killing the king instead of healing him.

So when Lily bolted into the King's chambers, what she saw frightened her to the core.

Uther laid lifeless, eyes open, onto his bed. Arthur was lying on the ground, unconscious, and Merlin...Merlin was crying.

She hurried at his side. “What happened?”

He shook with sobs. “I don't know... And now...all is lost.”

She squeezed his shoulder before looking down at Arthur. “Leave. Run. Turn back into your old self. He'll send me after you. Go!”

He nodded and exited the room while the prince came back to his senses.

* * *

Arthur sprang to his feet, his sword in his hand, tears streaming down his face.

“Lily, where is he? Where's the sorcerer?”

“I don't know, Sire. He ran away and I could not stop him. He cast a spell on me so I could not harm him.”

“Send the guards after him. Now!”

She nodded and ran out of the room, effectively going to the guards-room and sending all after the old sorcerer who had killed the King.

And after that...well...she went back to Arthur.

* * *

He was standing next to his father, Gaius at his side.

He was no longer crying, but she knew that his sorrow had turned into rage.

“Arthur? My lord?”

He turned to her, his jaw set. “Magic is evil. I knew it, I should have known.”

But, at the same time these words left his mouth, Lily felt something else. Like a pull, the same she had felt near the dagger.

Her eyes were drawn to the King's neck, where sat a necklace.

She drew her hand close, then hissed, properly hissed, and jumped back.

Gaius looked at her warily. “What is it, Lily?”

“This necklace... It's enchanted, laced with dark magic. I can feel it.”

Gaius looked down and removed the necklace.

Arthur had not changed place, or made a move.

“This does not belong to Uther. Someone should have placed it there, and somehow...it drained the life out of him.” Gaius looked up at the prince – well, future King now. “The sorcerer could not save him whatever he tried.”

Arthur shook his head. “It doesn't matter. Either way, magic killed my father. And I won't forget it.”

He whirled around and hurried away.

Lily locked eyes with Gaius and sighed. “I fear even I will be punished for today's work. Any idea who might have put that necklace onto the king?”

“None. But I know who's done it. Morgana.”

Lily's eyes widened. “Really?”

“It's the signature of the High Priestess. It's her.”

The Captain set her gaze down, glaring into nothingness. “Then I know who's been helping her.”

And she'd be damned if she let him do any more harm...

* * *

Five days later, after the usual period of national grieving, came the crowning of King Arthur Pendragon.

And as Lily took her place behind Agravaine into the waiting crowd in the throne-room, she could not help but lean into his ear.

“My lord, I wanted to tell you...”

“Yes, Lady Lily?”

“I know who you are meeting in the forest, and I know who put that necklace onto the King's neck. And I solemnly swear, here and now, that I will end you, if it is the last thing I do.”

Arthur's uncle didn't seem really happy with the news.

* * *

Arthur himself soon entered the room, wearing his armour and cape, his face set into a serious gaze, intent on the matter at end.

He went to kneel before Geoffrey of Monmouth, the only one who could celebrate the crowning.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly swear so to do.”

“Will you, to your power, pose law and justice in mercy be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.”

“Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot.”

Arthur stood and faced the crowd, and as Captain, it was to Lily that went the honour of shouting the first “Long live the King!” that soon echoed around the whole room.

* * *

It was only later, in a dark corridor through which she was escorting him, that the newly-crowned king decided to talk about what bothered her.

“Lily, I... How do say this? I, uh...I decided that magic would still be outlawed in the kingdom. So...”

“I am forbidden to ever practise magic again under pain of death, I suppose.”

“Well, not exactly.”

She paused, turning to face him. “You're not forbidding me?”

He smiled sadly. “You've proved many times already that you, at least, use magic for good. I could not, should not forbid you after all that. But...to be coherent...don't use it in front of people. At least, not in front of those who don't know.”

She nodded. “I won't.” Then smiled widely. “Your first act as a King has won you the most loyal of Captains, Sire.”

He snorted. “Careful, you're turning into Merlin.”

She winced. “God no.”


	7. Aithusa

**6\. Aithusa**

* * *

Arthur had been king for three months when the next adventure knocked on Camelot's door.

Although, as Lily was sparring against Percival in the Knight's courtyard, it didn't seem like a day different from any other.

* * *

The giant had been swinging his sword at her for the good of ten minutes without finding any opening. The Lady Knight was smaller than him and lighter on her feet, she was flying around like a bird taunting a cat.

And if the smirk on her lips was any indication, she was enjoying herself.

* * *

“Getting old, Percy?”

Her opponent sent her a warning glance, then made to strike her side, but she just whirled around, and nudged his arm with the blunt side of Fang.

“Dead again. Careful there, you've already lost four lives since we began.”

“Lily...”

She smiled wider. “What, tired already?”

To her surprise, he smiled back, then let his sword drop to the ground and charged her.

With a squeak, she made to escape, but soon, two arms closed around her middle and lifted her up in the air and onto his shoulder.

She punched his back with her fists. “Let me down, Percival, or God forgives, you'll pay!”

But before her eyes, Gwaine and Elyan were laughing their asses off, and her man shrugged, a wide smile on his lips. “It seems you're dead this time.”

* * *

No, really, nothing at all was giving hints to what was to come.

* * *

That night, really really late at night – later than even she would have thought proper – Merlin woke Lily by reaching her in mind.

She, who had been sleeping soundly in Gwaine's arms, opened her eyes to the usual pull such a link produced.

“Merlie? What is it?” She rubbed her eyes, trying hard not to wake Gwaine as she stood and went to stand by the table in her chambers. “Shall I come?”

She sensed him shake his head rather than saw. “No, there's no need. Lily...something happened. Something important.”

“As late as it is, I'm all ears.”

“A man came to Gaius earlier. He said that he had a way of retrieving a lost treasure. A dragon's egg.”

Lily gasped in the silence of her room. “A dragon's egg? My Lord, I thought they were all gone!”

“So did I. Gaius doesn't want me to help that man, says he's dangerous...but-”

Without even voicing his words, she knew what he was implying. “You'd wish a word with Kilgharrah.”

“If it is not too much trouble...and if, of course, you agree that we have to do something.”

“Of course I agree. My dragon thinks he's the last and has thought it for a very long time. The least I can do is try to make him feel part of a once again grand species. I'll call.”

“Thank you. And sorry again. For waking you.”

“For this reason, you can wake me anytime.”

Then Merlin cut the link, and Lily was once again alone in the coldness of her chambers, her bare feet trembling under her as she was thinking about the consequences of the existence of another dragon.

* * *

Kilgharrah would not be alone anymore.

Merlin would probably have his own dragon.

And she'd be happy.

Mainly, she'd be happy.

* * *

Instead of summoning him as she usually did, Lily decided to ask Kilgharrah rather than command him.

So, after a good ten minutes pondering, she closed her eyes and opened her mind to the small part that was always linked to him.

The dragon inside her.

“ **Vivian?** ”

“Hello, Kilghie. Sorry to wake you.”

She sensed him yawn loudly. “ **It is no trouble. How can I help?** ”

“The better question would be how can you help yourself?” She paused. “Merlin wishes to speak to you.”

“ **Now?** ”

“Yes. Could you meet him in our clearing? Are you close enough?”

“ **I am.** ” And she felt him take flight. “ **Will I see you?** ”

“Not tonight. But soon.” She smiled softly. “I miss you too.”

He huffed affectionately. “ **Goodnight, Vivian.** ”

“Goodnight, my dragon.”

* * *

She remained facing the window, watching the faint light of the guard's torches before the Front Gate, for long minutes.

Trying, perhaps, to see the great flying figure of Kilgharrah when he'd arrive.

But instead, a pair of arms rounded her waist, and a stubbled cheek met her neck. “You're awake.”

She sighed in content. “Sorry to have waken you.”

“No problem. Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing. I was having a friendly conversation with Kilghie.”

Gwaine grunted. “Next time, remind him that night is made to sleep, not talk.” Then he planted a kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

She leaned back in his chest, closing her eyes. “We should go back to bed.”

“To bed, or to sleep?”

She chuckled. “Either is perfect with me.”

“Then I'm taking you on your word.”

Lily squeaked as he scooped her in his arms and carried her back to their bed, and then started giggling.

Her Knight in shining armour...could not, would not have enough of her.

* * *

Morning came, and Lily awoke once again to Merlin's traditional opening of her curtains.

Except this time, she wasn't the only one unhappy with it.

Gwaine emerged from his side of the bed and grunted. “Merlin...what do you think you're doing?”

The warlock's eyes widened as he saw the knight sleeping with Lily, but didn't comment. Instead, he smiled widely. “The sun is up and bright! Up you two, you have a training this morning!”

Lily fell back onto her pillow with a hiss. “I hate you sometimes.”

“No you don't.” Then he reached her mind. “I've got news.”

To that she looked at him through her barely opened eyelids. “Alright. Gwaine, let's get up. His Majesty the King of Prats will indeed probably want to kick asses this morning.”

Her knight grunted again, then leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips, and stood up, walking to the chair where laid his clothes and armour.

* * *

Lily herself took her sweet time getting dressed, sending Gwaine ahead to wake Elyan and Percival for their morning spar.

While she remained back with Merlin, who kept tidying the room as if he was her personal servant.

“You really need to stop waking me like that.”

He watched and smirked. “And you need to be careful with Gwaine. Should anyone see-”

“People already know, and besides, I really don't care what they think.”

“Anyway...my opinion.”

She rolled her eyes and took a bite in the apple he handed her. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Kilgharrah also thinks I should retrieve the egg...in honour of my father.”

Lily looked at him intently, then nodded. “Yes. I think Balinor would have wanted the egg to be found. He liked dragons. As we do.”

Merlin sighed. “But...Gaius is right too. I can't trust this Borden. Something is off with that man, and I don't know what.”

“He wouldn't be the first person you'd meet who'd be suspiciously-looking.”

“No, you're right, he wouldn't.” He paused. “I'm meeting him in the tavern.”

“Okay. D'you want me to come?”

Merlin shook his head. “No. You...occupy Arthur long enough for me to talk with the man and win his trust.”

“Occupy Arthur. Right. D'you believe a good kick in his royal buttocks would do it.”

The warlock chuckled. “Oh, yes, that would do it.”

“Then I'm in. Call me if you need anything. I'm a Dragonlord, after all.” She grabbed Fang and exited her chambers, quickly swallowing her apple while she made her way towards the courtyard.

* * *

It appeared Arthur was not in a good mood that morning. Apparently it had something to do with wood-worms, though none of the Knights dared pry it off him.

So, a moody King usually meant a very harsh King with a sword. Percival was the first one to beg for mercy, his arms and ribs bruised, Gaius even having to apply a poultice to a gash in his forearm.

So, after that, there wasn't really a queue to spar against the King.

Apart from Lily, who had promised to keep him occupied, after all.

“I'm warning you, I won't be easy on you even if you're a woman.”

She snorted as she unsheathed Fang. “Am I? Nice to know.” And she was the one to attack first.

She stood no chance facing him while he was in such a mood, but still sparred her best, even managing to sneak through a tiny opening once, but only leaving a thin cut on his hand.

So, when she fell ass first on the ground with a loud curse, Lily was really pissed to see the King roll his eyes as if she hadn't been enough of a match, sheathe his sword and turn around to leave.

“Arthur! Where are you going?”

He turned around while still pacing towards the castle. “I've got a meeting with the Counsellors. Besides, none of you is good enough for sport today.”

She almost threw an insult at his back.

Almost.

* * *

That evening, Merlin called for her, telling her that he was about to let Borden inside the royal vaults and that he needed her as a pressure point.

So she smirked, sheathed Fang and put on her shiny chainmail, and followed him down Camelot's corridors.

Borden was waiting at the secret lower gate that went into the forest. Merlin used it often and, to Lily's knowing, Agravaine too.

The man was tall and dark-looking. As she saw him stride her way alongside Merlin, she felt, indeed, as if he shouldn't be trusted.

Upon seeing her, Borden fretted and took a dagger on his belt. “Who's that?”

She snorted, her hand on Fang's hilt at her belt. “That, mind you, is the Knight's Captain.”

Borden looked over at Merlin. “You brought her here? You've betrayed me?”

Lily took a few paces forward, meeting Borden's black eyes with her own glare. “Don't speak to him like that. I am here to make sure you don't steal anything more than what you should. And believe me,” she snapped her fingers and a flame appeared dancing through them, “you do not wish to cross me.”

Borden huffed, his eyes going wide. “You have magic! Ha! The King's Captain has magic!” He seemed to find all this very funny, even as they made their quiet way towards the vaults.

* * *

Merlin and Lily left Borden to raid the vaults alone, thinking it best if they weren't seen and not thought to be more involved than they were.

Although Lily thought it not that quite a good idea afterwards that the thief should know of her powers.

* * *

Lily left Merlin to accompany Borden back to the door, knowing in the back of her mind that he'd wish to follow the man to the end...to the egg.

But when she heard a faint clamour on the end of the corridor, and hurried down it to find Merlin unconscious on the ground, she gritted her teeth and swore to herself that the bastard would pay.

* * *

When she shook him back to consciousness, Merlin sat up, startled. “What happened?”

Lily snorted. “You've been knocked out by a black-eyed bastard. How's the head?”

He put a hand to the back of his neck. “Sore, but I'll live. What do we do?”

She rolled her eyes. “Go after him of course! We know where he's going, let's follow him!”

“But...Arthur...”

Lily smiled. “I already had prepared a word in my chambers for Gwen or Gwaine to find in case I didn't come back. Officially, we're going to Ealdor to see your mother who's been taken ill.”

Merlin smiled. “You're the best.”

“Say that again.” She helped him up and pulled him with her back inside. “Come now, let's prepare the horses.”

* * *

After a quick stop for Merlin to put back the key in Arthur's room, both grabbed a horse and passed the gate easily after the Captain told the guards about their errand late at night.

Lily could sneak in and out of the castle without being asked one single question.

* * *

The advantage of leaving Camelot so soon after Borden was that they'd catch up with him after only a couple of hours.

But both Lily and Merlin thought it a far better idea to wait until they had reached their destination before making themselves known. They both had a hunch it'd be a better option. More clever.

* * *

But a few hours before dusk that day, while they were only a few miles behind Borden, Lily stopped her horse, her eyes going behind them, her ears opening thanks to a spell.

“We are being followed.”

Merlin looked over at her. “Can you hear who?”

She closed her eyes and cast a stronger spell, and started when suddenly, Arthur's voice was as clear as if he had been standing next to her.

“ _The ashes are still warm. He's only a few hours ahead. Let's stop for the night._ ”

Then Percival. “ _What I would give for Merlin's cooking right now._ ”

Lily closed herself to the spell and looked over at her friend. “Arthur and the boys. They're not far behind. I'll have to cover our tracks.”

Merlin nodded. “Shall we stop?”

She shook her head. “Not right now. Let's go ahead a little while longer. We have means to seeing in the dark, after all.”

And the warlock smirked.

How it was easy to spend time with someone who had powers as his own...

* * *

But that night, as Lily was sleeping and Merlin taking his shift, they received a visit.

Or, more like, Merlin was lured out of their camp by someone.

And woke Lily when he was back.

She drew out her sword, before seeing who it was waking her and sat up. “Is it my shift already?”

The warlock shook his head. “No. I've been talking. With druids.”

“What? Where? And why wasn't I invited?”

He chuckled. “There are a few things more important than why you haven't been summoned too, Lily. Besides, you know the answer. I've been told about the prophecy, and I believe that means you won't be welcome in their camps anytime soon.”

She sighed. “Right. What did they tell you anyway?”

“That the tomb of Askanar may prove difficult to enter. They asked me to beware.”

“And you're waking me for that reason?”

“No, I'm waking you because they also told me that I had to go inside alone.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Great. So I'll just stand outside and what? Draw Arthur out?”

“Well, that would be a good idea if you weren't meant to be in Ealdor, far to the North.” She snorted, and he sighed. “Just hide. I'll find you as soon as I have to egg, then we'll go to Kilgharrah.”

To that she smiled. “When are we leaving?”

“Are you still tired?”

“Not at all.”

They smiled at each other, then moved to depart.

Dawn was still two hours ahead.

* * *

It appeared the tower hiding the egg was hidden behind a cave leading to a waterfall. And if Merlin hadn't known where to look, they wouldn't have found it.

After leaving the horse some place before the cave to make sure the Knights wouldn't find and recognize them, Lily and Merlin hurried through the passage, and exited under water into a beautiful field, on the far end of which stood the tomb of Askanar.

Lily couldn't help but gape. “Remind me to find myself a place like this to settle. Beautiful, hidden to all sights. Kilgharrah would beautifully fit in such a place.”

“Because, of course, you consider your dragon's place in your home.”

“Well... He's like a child, in a sense. Okay, he's older than anyone I ever knew, including...my adoptive father, but...I have to care for him as I would a child.”

“As you would a pet, rather.”

“Oi, behave!”

He chuckled, then moved forward, with Lily behind him erasing their tracks.

* * *

They reached the edge of a small wood by night, and Lily soon urged Merlin forward alone.

“The boys aren't far behind. I'd rather keep an eye on them than walk with you while you can take care of yourself.”

Merlin smiled. “Sometimes you remind me of Lancelot.”

Sadly, she returned the smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

That night, Lily settled up a tree from which she could easily see the four knights getting their dinner then one by one falling asleep in such a way that wasn't natural.

It only when she approached them and heard Gwaine's heaving breathing that Lily knew they had been poisoned.

She gritted her teeth while putting a hand on Gwaine's chest. “Borden, I swear you'll pay for this. Ekpearedu knicksar.”

Gwaine's breath eased at once, and, with a relieved sigh, Lily hurried to Elyan's side, then Percy's, then Arthur's, before retrieving her post in her tree.

When they'd awake, all knights would have a nasty headache and no knowledge whatsoever why they'd still be alive...

* * *

But when dawn arose, all the company awoke to a deafening sound of a building crashing down, of stone collapsing on stone.

Arthur sprang to his feet, drawing out his sword. “What is that?”

Lily, on her perch, had a good view on the tomb collapsing on itself. She gritted her teeth, and muttered. “God, please get out of there, Merlie...”

Under her, all Knights sprang to their feet and hurried away to the source of the noise, and Lily got down her tree, knowing that this was her queue to leave.

She ran as fast as she could, running and running, until she reached the edge of the woods.

Then, and only then, she reached Merlin in mind.

* * *

“Merlie? Are you alright?”

“I am.”

She sighed in relief. “Do you have it?”

“Safe and sound.”

“Careful, Arthur makes his way towards the tomb right now.”

“I'm already away. Meet me back at the waterfall. And call your favourite scaled horse. He'll be happy.”

* * *

Kilgharrah was indeed happy, and asked Lily to meet him not far from the hidden cave, but far enough so that the Knights wouldn't hear or see him, at dusk.

So, when Merlin met with her in early afternoon, they had just enough time to meet up with him.

* * *

The golden-eyed dragon had never seemed happier in his Dragonlord's eye.

And she was happy with him when her gaze fell to the white-blue egg that Merlin was cradling.

Her hand went to Kilgharrah's paw, and she leaned into him, a spectator in her friend's long life.

* * *

“Is it still alive?” Merlin's voice was so concerned, Lily could feel his own wish to have such a relationship with another being.

“ **It can live for more than a thousand years!** ”

Merlin huffed happily. “So you are no longer the last of your kind!”

Kilgharrah chuckled. “ **It would seem not.** ” Lily caressed the scales on his paw and met with his huge golden eye with a smile.

“When will it hatch?”

“ **Dragons were called into the world by Dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As Lily has me already, and as the only else Dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin.** ”

Merlin looked down onto the egg. “How do I summon it?”

“ **You must give the dragon...a name.** ”

The warlock met Lily's eyes, and she nodded. He then turned back to the egg, closing his eyes.

She could feel him search deep in his mind a name befitting the baby dragon in that egg.

And then, he whispered. “Aithusa!”

It was the first time she heard him speak dragon. But she knew he was right. Aithusa meant white.

* * *

Slowly, very slowly, the egg started to crack, and ever as slowly, a little white head got out, then wings, then tiny little paws.

Lily pushed aside the need to coo when it took flight into the night with a croak.

A dragon was born.


	8. Lamia

**7\. Lamia**

* * *

Let's go forward a little, towards another adventure that changed Lily's life forever.

After a few hiccups in the next weeks of Arthur's reign, something happened in Gwen's village.

* * *

One morning, Lily was summoned by Arthur to come into his office as a woman from Gwen's past has asked her for assistance.

The woman was called Mary, and looked very troubled when she went to sit facing her.

Arthur was pacing around the table himself, clearly concerned by anything that had to do with Guinevere in general.

“Guinevere informs me that you live in Longstead in the Fealor Mountains, is that right?”

“That's right, Sire. Our village is blighted by a sickness. Three good men it has taken now. We have no physician, Sire. It is beyond our understanding!”

“I see...” He shared a look with Gwen.

“Forgive. I have no right to bring such a small matter before the King.”

“You have every right. It is my responsibility to protect the people of this kingdom, whoever they may be.”

“You'll help us?”

Arthur nodded. “I'll do whatever I can.” Then he looked over at Lily. “Do you think Gaius might help?”

Lily nodded. “I have yet to see an illness Gaius could not identify, Sire.”

“Then call upon him. I have to learn about this sickness before taking any decision.”

She nodded again then stood, smiling to the woman still gripping Gwen's hand before exiting the room.

* * *

Unfortunately, Camelot was taken by fever at that time, so Gaius could not accompany Gwen back to her village. So, instead, he sent Merlin.

Arthur, who would remain in the capital, chose to send Lily along with the knights.

Their first alone mission in a long time.

* * *

As she was putting her saddle on her horse's back, Lily felt a presence behind her in the stables, soon to discover it was Mary.

“Can I help you?”

The woman shook her head, and looked at her in a strange way. “So, you are the Lady Knight.”

“That I am.”

“In my village, many people doubt you exist.”

Lily chuckled. “And why's that?”

“Uther Pendragon would never have agreed that a woman should be knighted, let alone appointed Captain of the Knights.”

To that Lily sighed sadly, memories flooding her mind for a split second. “The King, Arthur...knighted me on a very dark day for Camelot. He knighted most of the best knights of Camelot that day too. As for appointing me Captain...well...I was very close to the former Captain. He thought it a good idea that I should replace him.”

“Sir Leon was loved throughout the kingdom, and is still missed.”

“Yes. I miss him too.” She smiled softly. “More than anyone else.”

“So it was true too. That before you loved Sir Gwaine, you loved Sir Leon?”

Lily looked over at her companion, frowning a little. “Not that this is any of your business, but yes, I loved Sir Leon. And his death left a scar on my heart that won't probably ever heal.”

Mary looked down. “I'm sorry, I did not wish to pry. It's just that...you are the subject of rumours in the far off villages. Some even think you've killed him yourself.”

Lily sighed again. “No one is ever free of rumours. I'll live with them. Now come, Mary, or the others will wait for us.”

* * *

It took the knights and their companions less than half a day to reach Longstead.

Mary, who had stopped her horse next to Lily's, looked over the hills. “My village stands at the foot of these mountains.”

The Captain nodded. “With luck, we shall be there by nightfall.” And she pushed her horse forward.

* * *

When they did reach the village, Mary was reunited with her husband, John, who soon showed the three ill men to Merlin.

And when he tried to heal them with magic with no one else but Lily as a witness, and that it failed, both exchanged a hard look.

“What can that be?”

The warlock shook his head. “I don't know. But if magic doesn't help, I fear it was magic itself that provoked that sickness.”

“Great. So now we have a magical creature running about.” She rolled her eyes and exited the room, back into the night where Percival and Elyan stood watch.

* * *

When, in the dead of night, it was her turn to stand watch, Lily was soon interrupted by a pair of lips closing on her neck.

She sighed. “And where are you going?”

“Call of nature, my Lady. Thought I'd pass by and take advantage of you.”

She chuckled. “Go away, Gwaine, before I loose patience.”

He smiled widely, kissed her softly, then hurried away, leaving her alone, a chill running up her spine almost instantly.

* * *

Reaching for Merlin, Lily drew out her sword.

“Merlie?”

“Something's out there. For a moment, I thought it was Gwaine.”

“I know, he's gone do his business outside. Idiot.” She paused. “Look out for anything unusual. I'm here.”

“Understood. Keep contact.”

* * *

The following morning, though, none of Merlin's poultices had changed the men's health. Rather the contrary. They were closer to death than ever.

So the warlock, knowing something evil was at work, took the grave decision to go back to Camelot and fetch the old physician, who knew about everything.

* * *

When they reached the woods a few miles from the village, though, Lily made the company stop.

A fire was going a few feet from the road.

She turned to the knights. “Dismount and muzzle your horses. Not a sound, any of you.”

Carefully, and as silently as a bunch of men in chainmails could, the knights and Merlin went to stand on a good view point.

Under them was a group of men sickly chuckling.

“Bandits?”

Lily looked up at Merlin. “Looks like it. We'll go around their camp then sneak in unnoticed. Go!”

The knights went their way, Lily remaining with Merlin.

“There's someone with them.”

“I know, I see. It's a girl, apparently.”

* * *

The battle didn't last. The bandits were not all idiots and quickly realised that Camelot's knights were probably better warriors than them, and ran away.

Lily, who had been fighting alongside Percival, nudged him in the arm. “Percy! For once in your life, will you just use your bloody sword?”

The giant widened his eyes. “But, I'm as efficient with my bare hands, Lily!”

She rolled her eyes. “Say that again when you get your ass kicked by a dozen men at once.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Percy found the girl who had been attacked by the bandits.

She called herself Lamia, and screamed at the top of her lungs when both Merlin and Lily tried to touch her.

Crawling back into Percy's arms as if he was her lifeline.

Even as they were making they way back to the horses, both exchanged a quiet discussion.

“I sense something off with that girl.”

“Yes. Why on Earth would she yell like that when we'd try to help?”

“No idea. But look-” he gestured to the knights, all gathered around Lamia, Gwen pushed aside irreverently by her own brother, “how they look affected by her.”

Lily nodded. “We should keep a close eye on her.”

“Maybe even both eyes.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

When they stopped for the night, Lily walked to Percy's horse, outstretching a hand to the girl.

She hissed in response.

Percival then hurried back to her, harshly pushing Lily aside. “Get away from her, Lily. And stay away.” He scooped Lamia in his arms and walked away.

Gwen then walked up to her friend. “He didn't mean it. He's tired, as are we all.”

But Lily shook her head. “No, Gwen. Percival would never harm me in any way. Something's wrong.”

* * *

The following morning, things took a turn for the worst.

All Knights decided to ride east, towards where Lamia said she came from, instead of west, where Camelot, and Gaius, laid.

Going so far as insulting Merlin and shutting Gwen down when both tried to talk them out of it.

Lily then walked up, plastering her best glare in her eyes. “I am your Captain! If I say we ride for Camelot, you do as I say!”

Gwaine then chuckled darkly, a sound so foreign in his mouth, and glared at her, something that had Lily take a pace backwards in surprise. “Or what? What will you do, _Lily_? You're a girl, you can't outfight us in any way. The only reason you're our Captain is because you hooked up with Leon, certainly not because of your real worth!”

She huffed in surprise, not even able to answer when all three walked away.

Merlin came to rest by her. “Something is definitely wrong.”

“I'm telling you, Merlin. Whatever this is, I will soon loose patience here.”

“Quiet. It's not their fault.”

“Merlin, we're the only three unaffected. Apart from you, whose immunity is quite obvious, we have Gwen and I, and we're both in love. You'd think Gwaine would be immune too.”

“Don't ever think like that!” He grabbed her by the shoulders. “He loves you! You are immune because you are a woman, not because you're in love!” He pulled her in for a quick hug. “We'll bring him back to you, I swear. Now come. Before they kill someone.”

* * *

And it took the men less than two hours to try to kill each other.

When Percival moved to give Lamia water after they'd take a break in their journey, Gwaine moved to the same purpose, and after long, they had both drawn out their swords and were slashing at each other.

So Lily walked up to them. “Enough! I said enough!” But when neither stopped, she cursed under her breath, drawing her hand out. “Kielthai!”

Both knights shot backwards towards a tree, and invisible bounds kept them there, as much as they tried to get free.

It didn't go amiss to Lily the look of dread and surprise in the girl's eyes when she cast her spell.

So she walked up to her, glared openly, then looked back to her men. “Next time, I won't be so indulgent. So behave like grown-ups, for once!” She looked at Elyan intently. “You stay away from her, or heavens be my witness, I'll make you wish you were not born!”

Merlin smirked and walked to her, while Gwen walked to Lamia, oblivious to her power in all this. “Remind me never to cross you.”

“Remember, Merlie. You crossed me once.”

“And it nearly cost me your friendship.”

* * *

That night, Percival and Gwaine slept bound to a tree, while Elyan showed better resistance to Lamia's charms.

Or so Lily thought, for the following morning, Elyan was found...in the same state as all other men they had found in Longstead.

Merlin tried to tend to him, but nothing, no magic, could make any change.

* * *

Lily decided to remain there until Arthur found them. She knew that her King should have thought they were gone too long, and had to have come after them. All they had to do was wait.

But that night, something bad happened. Again.

* * *

Gwaine managed god-knows-how to cut his bounds and sneak out of camp after Lamia, who had, once again, disappeared into the night.

Lily, who had been watching camp, soon realised her knight had been missing, and, with a curse, went after him.

When she found the couple, Lamia was tucked into Gwaine's arms, close, too close, to kiss him.

She drew out Fang and hissed. “Step away from him, witch.”

Gwaine was the one to draw out, putting Lamia safely behind him, a snarl appearing on his lips. “You step away from her. And from me. Any form of attachment I had for you is entirely gone, did I make myself clear?”

Lily breathed heavily, trying not to hear too much through it. “If I have to knock out out, Gwaine, I will.”

“You'll try.” And he unsheathed his sword, charging her.

* * *

As much as they had already sparred against each other in the past, Lily had never had to defend herself so completely to the man she loved's blows.

He was truly trying to kill her.

All his strength and skill was put in every move, every lounge.

And even if, sometimes, she managed to beat him, Lily had a feeling in that moment that it was only because he had let her.

So, when his sword came far too close to her throat for her comfort and that a gloved hand knocked Fang out of her grasp, Lily had only one option left.

She swallowed a sob and put her free hand onto Gwaine's shoulder. “I'm so sorry. Fiantolk eotai.”

Gwaine's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell limp in her arms, fast asleep.

Her eyes went to Lamia once more. “You may try to ensnare them one by one, but until the day I die, I'll be there protecting them.”

She could have sworn she heard a true, snake-like hiss as the girl hurried away back to camp.

* * *

But when she reached camp, hell had been set loose. Percival had been kissed, and Gwen and Merlin had disappeared into the forest, clamours coming from the woods.

Fortunately for Lily, sometimes, she could count on the King to do his bit.

Not a moment later, she drew out her sword to be met with Arthur's.

A sigh of relief escaped her. “Oh, heavens. I could almost be glad to see you, Arthur.”

“I can tell. What happened?”

“That girl kissed Elyan and Percy. Knocked them out. Gwaine here is out due to a little spell I had to save my bacon with.”

“Where's Guinevere?”

Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes. Lovestruck puppy. “She was gone when I arrived. Merlin also. I guess they are fighting somewhere nearby. Be careful.”

“I'm always careful.”

* * *

As it appeared, Lamia had taken on the form of a hideous creature to try and end Merlin. Gwen had arrived to try and save him, but had had her sword knocked out of her hand before she could do any harm.

And then Arthur arrived and planted his sword deep in her skull.

* * *

Elyan, Percy and Gwaine were brought to Gaius in Longstead, whose villagers had all retrieved better health.

And Lily was thanked by Arthur for taking care of Gwen.

Agravaine even tried to make her believe he was glad to see her.

To what she had answered “ _I'm sure._ ”

* * *

A few days later, back in Camelot, almost everything had gone back to its previous place.

Well...almost everything.

* * *

Lily had been tidying her room when he entered – without knocking, of course – and cleared his throat.

She whirled around and her eyes widened. “Gwaine? What are you doing here?” She was desperately trying to keep out the ice in her words but found it hard even days after what had happened.

“I wanted to have a word, Captain.”

“Oh, so now I'm your Captain? I thought I was worthless of the title.”

“Lily...” He walked up to her and took her hands. “What was said back then wasn't true. I never thought such things. And never will.”

She got out of his grasp, taking a few paces backwards. “But I can't help but think that you do, deep down. That you think I won the honour of being the Knights' Captain only because I once was Leon's woman. That you think me worthless and useless in battle-”

“That I want to marry you.”

Lily stopped dead, her eyes locking to his.

To her surprise, he looked deadly serious.

“I thought about it many times since we came back from Storybrooke. Mainly I didn't ask because I thought that I, Sir Gwaine, should never marry, even for love, and then...I almost lost you. So-,” he walked up to her, taking advantage of her flabbergasted state, and got down on one knee, “Lady Lily, Lady of Avalon, Last of the Dragonlords, will you do me the honour of becoming my worthless wife?”

She chuckled at the choice of words, then, without really thinking, nodded.

“God yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been too many bugs on this site. I've been trying to update for years... -_- So I'm giving you four chapters at once. Blame the website entirely. ;)


	9. Lancelot

**8\. Lancelot du Lac**

* * *

The news of Lily and Gwaine's engagement soon ran to all sides of the kingdom, reaching even the ears of Hunith, Merlin's mother, who sent a word of congratulations, post-scripting that she hoped that it hadn't been a false rumour.

Unlike what Arthur would have wished, Lily refused for a feast to be ordered for the occasion, instead asking for a quiet meal with her friends and nothing more.

So a quiet meal she had, surrounded by the King, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, Percy, Elyan and no one else.

She had grinned like a mad-woman when she told Arthur that she didn't want Agravaine invited. He had been on the verge to ask, but kept his tongue. For his own good.

Even Kilgharrah was happy for her when she told him in person, rewarding her with a quick trip on his back, clutching one of the pikes on his neck and relishing in the wind in her face.

* * *

All in all, after Gwaine proposal, Lily's life was full of happiness.

And knowing Arthur would soon ask Gwen in marriage himself didn't make her smile falter either.

In fact, she should have known that being this happy...wouldn't last.

* * *

One evening, Lily was summoned by the King in his chambers.

The fact that she was called there instead of his office told her that it wasn't official business. At least, not the one she was used to.

So, free of all mail or sword, clothed in only her tunic and simple trousers, she knocked on the door and entered, finding Merlin tidying the remnants of Arthur's meal.

“You asked for me, Sire?”

“Ah, yes, Lily, come in, please.” She walked towards his desk, behind which he was standing, curiously grave. “I wanted to ask you something, and I need it to remain secret until...well...until tomorrow morning.”

She furrowed her brow. “I'm all ears.”

He turned to face her and took a deep breath. “I intend on asking for Guinevere's hand tonight.”

Lily's eyes widened, then a huge grin formed onto her lips and, without thinking whatsoever, she launched herself in the king's arms, hugging him while giggling like a two-year-old. “That's wonderful! Congratulations, Arthur!”

He cleared his throat, softly pushing her away. “Yes, well. That is if she says yes.”

“Of course she'll say yes. She loves you.”

He smiled faintly. “Anyway, I needed your help. It is customary in Camelot to host a kind of joust for the King's engagement.”

“A joust?”

“Yes, well, not the normal, violent one. At least not for all the entertainment.” Lily made a face, and he rolled his eyes. “The first part consists on riders trying to catch a rind of ribbons to offer the fiancée. The second part...well...usual.”

“And I'm needed for...?”

“Organizing it, of course. I'm asking you to make sure none of the boys give anything away before I announce it in public tomorrow morning, but they have to be ready anyway.”

“Which one will compete, then?”

“The best. Not the youngest, they could hurt themselves. So, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Gahon, maybe Bors and Dagonet.”

“And me.”

Arthur sent her a smirk. “Well...you are the Captain...”

“And it comes with the job.” She sighed. “Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I'll prepare this tonight in the utmost secrecy, Sire, you have my word.”

“Thank you, Lily.”

She smiled, bowed the head and backed away. “Be sure to use a loooot of candles.”

“Duly noted. Merlin?”

“Already on it!”

* * *

The following morning, all knights were gathered in the field usually used for mêlées and so on, all in full armour, including Lily...who hated it.

“I still think you're the prettiest girl around.”

Lily huffed. “And if you call me 'girl' once more, I call off the wedding.” But she smiled when Gwaine brought her to him by the waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Can you two be even more disgustingly cute?”

Lily chuckled and pushed Percival towards his horse. “Shut up, and go. It's your turn!”

The giant grinned widely, and went to climb onto the saddle.

A bright day ahead.

* * *

After Percy had caught his ring, however, something happened none had waited for.

Instead of Elyan, the next knight – or so they supposed – to enter the field passed right next to them, not even stopping to give a word of explanation.

The Captain growled under her breath. “If I catch this little show-off, he'll regret ever being born.”

“I bet on Bors. This boy is a pain in the ass.”

* * *

But it wasn't Bors. It wasn't any one of the knights supposed to joust that day.

For when the mysterious knight removed his helmet in front of the queen-to-be...

It was Lancelot.

* * *

“Lancelot?”

The gasp erupted all around Lily, echoed by Gwaine, then Elyan, then all the knights gathered around them.

Soon, the whole crowd around cheered, a sound of 'Sir Lancelot!' erupting on all sides.

But Lily knew that couldn't be.

Lancelot had gotten through a veil separating the world of the living from the world of the dead... There was no going back from that.

“It can't be...”

* * *

But it appeared it could.

Lancelot – or was it really? – directed his horse towards the knights, a kind smile soon forming on his lips, and dismounted, his dark eyes directed to Percival, who had always been the closest to him.

The giant's eyes were as wide as a plate when he took the smaller man into his arms and started chuckling. “My Lord! It _is_ you!”

“Of course it's me! As I see, your brain hasn't grown since I left!”

Percy chuckled even more, followed by Elyan who shook hands with Lancelot.

Next was Gwaine, a look of awe on his face as he entangled his fingers from Lily's and went to greet his brother-in-arms.

And when she walked up to him, surprised giving way to awe then to gladness, Lily wasn't prepared for what was to follow.

A soft 'Lance' got out of her lips...and a glare was directed at her.

“Captain.”

Then he passed her.

* * *

Her first thought was that he was tired, that somehow he wasn't well.

Her second thought was that this...wasn't Lancelot.

Her third thought was Merlin.

* * *

That evening, the knights, along with Arthur and Gwen, had dinner in honour of Lancelot's return.

But Lily couldn't shake off the feeling that it wasn't her friend sitting there...because he didn't act like her friend...

He acted as if he didn't know her at all...

And if the sickly grin on Agravaine's face was any indication...it wasn't a good sign...at all.

* * *

So that night, when Merlin woke Lily, for once in person – and he was lucky she was sleeping alone – with a very concerned look on his face, it didn't come as a surprise...at all.

“What is it, Merlie?”

“Something's wrong with Lancelot.”

“What have you seen?”

“I've not so much seen as I've heard. I offered him my bed for the night, and apologized for not being able to save him...using magic.”

“And?” She failed to see anything wrong thus far.

“He said, and I quote, 'If any of us had any magic, our life would be a lot easier'.”

Lily's eyes widened. Then a soft gasp escaped her. “Lancelot would never forget you have magic.”

“As well as Lancelot would never forget he was head-over-heels with you.”

She made a face. “He was never head-over-heels with me, Merlin.”

“You know what I meant. It was hard tearing you apart from each other sometimes. I was jealous, I admit.”

She chuckled darkly. “And there was no need to be. But you're right. This Lancelot isn't ours.”

“We have to be careful.”

“And we'll be.”

He nodded, then got up to get out.

Lily stopped him with her flick of her wrist, freezing him on the spot. “Uh, uh, Sir, you won't be getting anywhere.” She outstretched her hand. “Tiendael kalithion oraith.”

Her eyes shot golden, and a mattress appeared next to her bed.

Merlin looked at her, brow furrowed. “You can't be serious.”

“Get your ass in that bed, and quick. And no discussion. I'm in no mood to curse your ass, greatest sorcerer or not.”

* * *

The following morning, Lily took a deep breath, and walked to Merlin's bedroom to wait for Lancelot.

When he erupted from the room, his dark eyes widened, a certain emptiness in them that Lily didn't fail to notice, and then composed an air of surprise on his face.

“Can I help you?”

Deciding to play the part to the end, she smiled widely. “Yes. I wondered if you'd join the boys and I for a quick training before the joust this morning.”

He looked puzzled. “Well, yes, of course I'll join you. I just have to do something first.”

He went past her, and Lily followed, silently grunting at his back. “I'm coming.”

“No. I have to go alone.”

She chuckled, perfectly managing to sound genuine when all she wanted to do was cringe. “And what could you have to do that I can't know about, eh, Lance?”

The knight whirled around, glaring now, looking down at Lily in a way he had never done once in his entire life.

Frightening.

“Listen, _Lily_ , I don't know what game you're playing, but I'd be grateful if you went back to your little games with the others and manipulate Gwaine into loving you as you once did. I'm in no mood.”

And he exited Gaius' office, leaving her behind.

She gritted her teeth, the false smile fading on her lips.

“Yes, you're definitely _not_ my Lancelot.”

* * *

Later that day, Lily took place next to Gwen in the royal grade amongst the people.

Her friend looked surprised to see her join her – and Agravaine, but he didn't count. “Lily? What are you doing up here? I thought you'd be jousting!”

The Captain of the Knights huffed happily. “Luckily for me – and for my limbs – I've been relieved of the duty. Thanks to Lancelot. Him present, I wasn't needed anymore. And I'd rather be here with you. For once acting like a woman.”

Gwen chuckled and put her hand on Lily's on her lap. “I'm glad you're here. I feel less alone.”

Lily smiled back at her, her eye suddenly pulled by something gleaming at her friend's wrist. A silver bracelet. With a strange hue surrounding it. “Gwen... Where have you found this?”

Gwen looked down, then smiled. “Oh, that!It was Lancelot. He came by earlier to give this to me, telling me he was happy for me and Arthur...” She smiled wider. “I find it beautiful.”

Lily frowned. “Yes...beautiful.”

But she wasn't sure that was the right word to use...

* * *

A few minutes later, Lancelot entered the field, facing Gwaine.

Who fell from his horse first blow.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked over at Gwen, standing from her chair. “If you'll excuse me, I have to check on my useless fiancé.”

She chuckled. “Don't be too harsh. Lancelot is a hard match.”

Lily made a double-check, then nodded. “Yes, I guess he is...”

* * *

The following morning, though, as she was making her way to the field for the last part of the joust, Lily was quite literally assaulted by Merlin who pulled her aside in an empty corridor.

“Merlie! What the hell?”

He shushed her, looking deadly serious. “We were right. This is not Lancelot.”

She tilted her head. “You have proof, this time? I mean...other that his behaviour?”

He nodded. “I've checked my books. He's been raised from the dead. He's a shade.”

Lily looked down, suddenly glaring at her own feet. “Morgana.”

“Yes, I think so too. How...how have you guessed?”

“She doesn't know you have magic. She had no means to know Lancelot and I were close. And more than anything else...she wants to ruin Arthur. And I know how.”

“You know how?”

Lily locked eyes with her friend once more, looking pointedly at him.

Then he got it. “Gwen.”

* * *

That night, as usual in Lily's life, hell was set loose.

Merlin told her he'd keep an eye on Lancelot, in case he tried anything on Gwen.

While she...remained by Arthur's side...trying to expose the matter to him.

What – or whom – she hadn't planned, was Agravaine.

* * *

Arthur's uncle refused to leave the room while she talked to the King in private. There was nothing, he thought, that could possibly be hidden from him.

So Lily, after a good old glaring, had to tell them both.

“Lancelot is not himself.”

Arthur's eyes widened at once. “What? What do you mean? He's been perfectly normal to me!”

“To you, he'd be, Your Highness, but...to me...” she looked over at Agravaine, who, of course, wasn't supposed to know of her powers, even if he did.

Or so she thought. “It's alright, Lily... I have no secrets for my uncle, he knows about you.”

She gritted her teeth while said uncle sent her a sickly grin only he could master. “Of course.” She paused. “I mean, Sire, that ever since he came back, Lancelot has acted strangely around me. And I don't mean to sound...pretentious, but he and I have always been very close...and now...it's as if he doesn't know me.”

“Be more clear, Lily. What's wrong with him?”

“I've checked, Sire. I had my doubts, and they have proven right. Lancelot, this Lancelot...is not ours. He's a shade, a shadow of himself brought back from the dead by a powerful hand.”

“What are you saying? Lancelot is a...an undead?”

“Yes, Sire. And it pains me to say so.”

“But...why has he been brought back, then, if your theory's right?”

She shrugged. “I can only guess it's to hurt you, Sire. Through someone you love. And that Lancelot once loved too.”

Agravaine feigned surprise, Arthur sighed deeply. “Guinevere.”

“I fear he has found a way to bewitch her. Yesterday morning, she was wearing a bracelet, and...it felt enchanted.”

“Are you sure?”

“Certain.”

Arthur nodded. “Then let's find out.” He nodded to his uncle then walked towards the door, both companions tailing him towards the Great Hall.

* * *

When they reached the hall, Lily's fears had been proved more than right.

In the faint darkness, there stood two figures, kissing.

Lancelot...and Guinevere.

Arthur's first move was to draw out his sword in rage, but Lily was faster, outstretching her hand and knocking him out with a swift “Kielthai!”

She turned to Agravaine, taking advantage of the frozen state of the room. “Carry the King back to his chambers and wait for me there. Merlin will help you.” The warlock, who had been hiding in the shadows, a faint bruise on his cheekbone, came to lift Arthur by the arm.

Lily drew out Fang and walked towards Lancelot. “I know I can't hurt you, but I will try my best. Yield.”

To her surprise, he smirked and let down his own sword. “As the lady wishes.”

And to that, with a mighty growl, Lily punched Lancelot in the face.

He didn't even bulge.

* * *

Her first actions were towards Gwen. Walking up to her, putting soothing hands on her shoulders. “Gwen... Go back to my room. And take out the bracelet. I'll be with you soon.”

The maid was sobbing, but nodded, and hurried out of the room without a look behind.

* * *

Then Lily asked for two guards to bring Lancelot down to one cell, and told them that on no circumstance ever should he be visited by anyone but her. Even the King. Even Lord Agravaine.

And something, deep down, told her he'd even not try to escape.

His deed was done.

He'd be waiting for release...

* * *

Hurrying back to Arthur's chambers, Lily's mind was buzzing with unanswered questions, the most recurring of which needed one's specific help.

So, as she paced into empty corridors at night, she reached for someone she hadn't talked to in...three days.

“Kilgharrah?”

“ **Vivian.** ”

“I need your help. It's important.”

“ **Anything. You know you can ask me anything.** ”

“Not now. I'll meet you in our clearing at dawn.”

“ **Understood. But...in daylight?** ”

“I'll take the risk. Arthur knows about you, this shouldn't be a problem.”

“ **As you wish.** ”

* * *

Arthur was awake, and fuming, when she entered his chambers.

Merlin was facing the King, palms up, probably trying to prevent him from storming out to grill Lancelot's bacon.

So when she bolted in, his blue eyes, by then as cold as ice, locked to hers.

“You'd better have a good excuse for knocking me out cold, Lily!”

She snorted. “ _Really_? Not five minutes before, I tell you that the man standing there is not really Lancelot and that your future wife is under an enchantment, and still, you go out there and draw your sword out like a complete idiot? _Really, Arthur_?”

He paused, the glare fading off his eyes, replaced by confusion, then, sadness. “You're right. This wasn't Gwen's fault.” He looked back at her. “Where's she?”

“In my chambers. I'll go to her next. She needs a friend more than she needs you right now.”

He nodded. “Of course. And... _him_?”

“Locked down in a cell. Now his deed is done, I suppose he'll wait for...,” she swallowed uneasily, “for permission to kill himself.”

“And what do we do?”

“You? Nothing. I'll try and do something. Although I still do know what. I have to ask an old friend for help.”

Arthur's eyes widened big. “You...you have...called... _him_?”

“Yes. He won't make any fuss, I promise.”

“I trust you but...I thought...well...that I had seen the last of him when he...helped us...in Storybrooke.”

Lily smiled. “Trust me, Kilgharrah is far from being done with Camelot.” Then she turned to Merlin. “Ask Gaius for something to help Arthur sleep. I'll go take care of Gwen. Oh, and, last thing,” her eyes locked to Agravaine, a frown still on his features as he wondered who the hell was Kilgharrah, “a word of this, any of you, and you'll pay...painfully so.”

* * *

Gwen was sitting on Lily's bed when she arrived, sobbing in her hands, the bracelet thrown aside onto the tiles of the floor.

The Knight approached her friend, discarding her chainmail in the process, then went to sit by her and took one of her hands in hers, carefully, slowly.

“This wasn't your fault.”

Gwen sobbed harder. “But it was, Lily! Bracelet or not, I did it! Me, not anyone else!”

Lily sighed. “Gwen... Lancelot is your first love. God knows what I'd do if Leon came back from the dead to taunt me...”

Gwen looked up, her brown eyes red with tears. “Really?”

Lily nodded. “Really. When you love someone for the first time, it stays embedded on your heart as if you'd been branded. None of the men we are now engaged to were our firsts. So, they'll always have to live with the memories of another. And even if that love has faded with time, it will always be there. Unmoving.”

“So it is my fault.”

“No, Gwen. The bracelet made you do this. If you hadn't been wearing it, your feelings for Lancelot would have been the same. Only, you'd have not moved on them. Am I wrong?”

Her friend didn't answer for a long time, then shook her head. “No, you're right. I wouldn't have.”

“There. Then it's not your fault.”

Lily smiled softly, then moved her arms around Gwen's form, and soon, the maid was sobbing in her shoulder, clutching her tight.

Needing a friend more than a lover...as predicted.

* * *

Lily spent the night nursing Gwen, thanking the heavens Gwaine had gone on a tavern trip with Percy and Elyan for the night.

So when dawn arose, she had been sitting around, thinking hard, thinking so hard she caught a headache.

And when she stood to go to Kilgharrah, her eyes fell to the woman sleeping in her bed. And she swore to herself that she would do her best so that she wouldn't be more hurt. One way or another.

* * *

“ **Vivian.** ”

She erupted into the clearing, her dragon lying onto the grass, his head resting over his paws. “Good morning, Kilgharrah.”

“ **What is it you needed me for?** ”

“Lancelot has been brought back from the dead by Morgana.”

The dragon raised his head. “ **The knight has become a shade?** ” Lily nodded. “ **That is grave news indeed!** ”

“I know, that's why I need you. Is there a way I can bring him back? I mean...his real him? As...a real human?”

Kilgharrah huffed sadly. “ **Bringing someone back from the dead isn't an easy task, Vivian. It shouldn't be done at all! The witch surely had the Price of a soul to do it, but you cannot...bring him back fully without paying the greatest price of all!** ”

Lily looked down. “A life for a life.”

“ **Yes! And I know for sure you do not wish that on your conscience.** ”

“But...hypothetically... If I wanted to do it, would there be a way?”

Kilgharrah remained silent for a few moments, then nodded, scales cracking on his neck. “ **Yes, there'd be a way.** ” He paused. “ **The shade has to drink a potion that would have been priorly consumed by the person willing to give her life. Then you should utter an incantation...and death would spit him out. For good.** ”

Lily looked up into the depths of her dragon's golden eyes. “Would you give me the knowledge, should I wish to use it?”

“ **Vivian...** ”

“I know it is a terrible price, but...I can't help but think...the world without Lancelot... The legends without Lancelot...”

“ **I know the knight's fate more than you do, young one.** ” He paused. “ **I will give you the knowledge. But beware, Vivian...this is a price you'll live with all your life.** ”

“I know. Thank you.”

He nodded, then bowed low, breathing on her deeply, as he had done the first time they met.

And as the first time, Lily felt her nerves go back to life, as if a fire was raging in her veins.

She opened her eyes, and smiled. “I will use that for good, I swear.”

“ **I have no doubt. Until next time, my Dragonlord.** ”

“Until next time, my dragon.”

She smiled widely as he took flight, the sight still bringing joy to her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, in Merlin's bedroom, Lancelot was opening his eyes, groaning.

His first sight a sorcerer, looking down at him with worry.

“Lily?” He tried to sit up but groaned again, a hand going to his forehead. “What have you done to me? Has one of your spells gone wrong again?”

She chuckled. “Again? Oh, you're in for a treat!”

He chuckled back. “Good to see some things never change.”

Then Lily launched herself at him, burying her face in his shoulder, hugging him as tight as she could. “It's so good to have you back...finally.”

* * *

As for how she did it...well...perhaps another time.

 


	10. The sword in the stone (part 1)

**9\. The sword in the stone**

* * *

“Lily! Wait!”

The Lady Knight stopped on her way to push herself up her stirrups, and whirled around, only to see Merlin hurrying her way.

“Merlie? What is it?”

The warlock stopped before her, panting, lifting a finger in the air so she waited until he had his breath back.

It took less than a minute.

“I've got a message for Gwen.”

Lily smirked. “Oh yes? From whom, may I ask?”

“Who do you think?”

She chuckled. “Alright, what does he want me to tell her?”

Merlin looked around, making sure no one was listening, then leaned in to whisper. “That he misses her and regrets what happened.”

Lily's brow furrowed. “Regrets? But...she took the decision alone, and knowing!”

“I know that... Tell her still, okay?”

She nodded, then climbed onto her horse, her chainmail clicking slightly. “Nothing for your mother?”

“Well...that I miss her, of course.”

“Of course. I'll see you in a week then. Be careful, wary of Agravaine as always-”

“And look after Gwaine, I know.” He smiled widely. “I think your absence will probably make him silent for a change.”

“Then enjoy. I won't be long gone.” And with that, she kicked her horse's sides and exited the courtyard and into the Lower City.

* * *

After what had happened with Lancelot, things changed a little in Camelot.

For one, Gwen, unable to forgive herself although hard she tried, decided to leave the capital for a while, going to live in Ealdor with Merlin's mother until she was ready to return.

Lily had been visiting her once a month ever since.

Lancelot had been offered his old post as a Knight back, but had refused, after being told what he had done under Morgana's influence. He too had left.

To where, no one knew, not even Merlin.

* * *

Lily's mind wasn't plagued by remorse, contrarily to what Kilgharrah had announced.

For the simplest reason that, to bring Lancelot back to the land of the living, she had used the willing soul of an elderly whose life was ending anyway.

She had found a way, and she had used her powers to save someone who was destined to great things.

One thing she regretted, though, was Arthur's trust. She had lost it by saving Lancelot, and was certain she would not retrieve it before long...

* * *

Three months had passed since.

And things were about to take a great turn for change...

* * *

Ealdor was in Lot's kingdom, on the northern border of Camelot.

It took Lily two days to rally the village, taking care of proving her good faith by stripping herself of her chainmail and sword.

It was still awfully uncommon to see a woman with a sword in those parts.

The guards at the border let her pass without comment, and she reached Ealdor as dusk fell onto the Earth.

* * *

Hunith, Merlin's mother, had almost immediately taken a fancy to her, especially since Merlin had told her about Lily's powers and legacy, and about her brief but enlightening meeting with Balinor a few years back.

When she stayed in Ealdor, Lily slept at Hunith's.

In Merlin's old room.

It would have been comical to some others.

* * *

Gwen had rented a little house of her own next to Hunith, and was growing a beautiful garden and vegetables. Everything was kept and tidy...except her.

* * *

When Lily dismounted in front of the stables, Hunith hurried to her, a basket of laundry under her arm.

“Lily dear! We were not expecting you for another couple of days!”

The Knight hugged the older woman quickly and smiled widely. “Well, I didn't have anything to do in Camelot, so I thought it better to drop by earlier than scheduled. I hope I'm not disturbing anything...”

Hunith smiled back. “God no! I was surprised, but in a good way! I was about to go to Gwen's for diner, you should join us!”

Lily winced. “Are you sure? She would have prepared everything for two, not three...”

“I can make a little more, don't worry.”

Lily whirled around, smiling softly as she saw the figure of her friend walking up to her.

She had stripped herself from her maid's dresses, and was wearing leather pants and over it a loose beige tunic with a black belt.

She looked beautiful, as usual.

The Lady Knight walked to her and kissed her cheek. “How are you?”

“A little better, I guess. I miss Camelot. And my friends...” She paused.

Lily winked. “He says he missed you too.”

Gwen's eyes twinkled a little, but she didn't smile.

Taking Lily's arm instead. “Come, or diner will be cold.”

* * *

Usually, when Lily stayed in Ealdor, she enjoyed a much quieter life.

Gardening with Gwen, cooking with Hunith, helping the local healer with gathering herbs...

Sometimes, but only sometimes, helping herself with magic.

* * *

Two days after she arrived, late in the afternoon, she was helping Hunith sew back an apron before a good fire, and conversation took a turn Lily hadn't planned.

“So... Gwen told me you're engaged!”

Lily nearly choked on her own saliva in surprise. Her eyes widened the size of tennis balls. “I...am.”

“And no ring, though?” Hunith was smirking to herself.”

Lily snorted. “I don't think you're the best person to chastise me, Hunith...you weren't even married when you had Merlin.”

“I'm not chastising you, I'm only curious! It's the Sir Gwaine, isn't it?” She looked up for a second, but didn't wait for the answer. “Some say he's as handsome as the devil.”

Lily chuckled. “That he is.”

“How did you meet each other?”

“Not so surprisingly, through Merlin. Gwaine had helped him and Arthur win a fight, he had been wounded, Gaius tended to him and left him in my care.”

“So...love at first sight then?”

“No, not quite... I was still...linked to Sir Leon at that time. I knew Gwaine had feelings for me, as I had for him, but...”

“Your feelings for Sir Leon were stronger.”

Lily winced. “Let's just say he was there first.”

“I don't quite agree with that excuse, but let's say I do. How long have you been engaged?”

“It will soon be six months.”

Hunith made a grimace of approval. “And have you thought about a date? For the big day?”

Lily winced again. “No... I try not to. It scares me to death. That all 'until death do us part' kind of thing.”

Hunith chuckled. “It frightened me too. And then...Balinor had to leave, Merlin arrived, and I didn't have to think about it anymore. But now, as I remind myself, I would have loved married life.”

The Knight put her work down, her gaze distant. “I'm not sure I'm someone to marry.”

“I think you won't know until you've tried.”

“Perhaps.”

“I also heard you were born here but sent away.”

Lily smirked. “You didn't hear. Merlin told you.”

“Yes, alright, he told me. Is that true?”

“Yes. I was raised in another world, where time moves a lot faster than here.”

“Then, how old would you be if you had stayed?”

Lily paused. “I had never thought about it before.” Then she started calculating. “I'd be...six.”

“Then you should be happy you're not. Sir Gwaine, I hope, would never have married a six-year-old.”

Lily erupted in giggles, soon followed by her hostess.

* * *

The following day, everything changed.

And Lily didn't know if she had to feel relieved to have been away or angry to have been absent when Camelot was taken.

Anyway...

It was early afternoon when a familiar tug at the back of her mind made her drop her barriers at once.

She had expected Kilgharrah for some message of sorts...not Merlin.

* * *

“Lily!”

She started, quieting Hunith with a gesture when she moved to see what was wrong. “Merlie? What is it?” The urgency in his voice didn't pass unnoticed.

“Camelot is overrun. We've been attacked last night. By Morgana.”

“Holy-! What happened?”

“Agravaine. He opened the gate. She has an army of southerners now. They took the citadel.”

“Where are you?”

“In the forest. I managed to get Arthur out, along with Percival and Elyan. We're on our way to you.”

Lily gritted her teeth. “Gwaine isn't with you.”

“He decided to stay behind to give us time.” He paused. “But I'm sure Morgana won't harm him.”

She gripped the fence she had been standing at hard, her knuckled going white. “No you're not.” Then she took a deep breath. “What would you have me do?”

“We need Lancelot. Quick. We're being followed.”

“I'll ask Kilghie to look for him.”

“Thank you. And Lily?”

“Yes?”

“Have faith. Gwaine is alive, I can sense it.”

She didn't answer.

* * *

When Hunith's hand met her shoulder, tears began to fall.

“Lily? What is it? What's happened?”

The Knight looked over at her hostess. “Camelot has fallen. Merlin and Arthur are coming here for shelter.”

Merlin's mother nodded gravely, then squeezed her shoulder harder. “Whatever Merlin has told you, I'm sure your knight is fine. And anyway, you need to be strong. You're the Captain, the Lady Knight. Save them. Once more.” She sent her a small smile, then moved back, hurrying along towards Gwen's hut.

* * *

It took Lily more than an hour to be able to breathe again, so heavy the weight on her heart was.

She had already lost a man she loved.

She wouldn't survive it another time.

* * *

“Kilgharrah? Can you hear me?”

Over miles and miles, Lily's mind touched her dragon's. She could feel the wind on his scales, and knew he was travelling. “ **Vivian. You sound grave.** ”

She sat down and took her head in her hands. Outside, the sun was setting. “Camelot has fallen to Morgana's hands once more.”

The dragon didn't answer right away. “ **And you need my help. Although not for the retaking of the city.** ”

“No. I need... I need Lancelot.”

“ **The Knight is not close to you?** ”

“I don't know where he is. It could take me days to find him, maybe even weeks. You have wings, and he knows you. Could you go looking for him?”

“ **I could. I can sense his soul, since it has been touched by you. But it could still take days.** ”

“Do your best.”

“ **That I will.** ” She was about to break the connection, but the creature kept it open, caressing her mind with his. “ **Do not fret. I can feel your fiancé yet lives.** ”

And to hear Kilgharrah of all people say it...brought a small smile to her lips.

* * *

The following day got on with nothing to write about.

Lily spent most of it waiting for a sign of a dragon approaching, or a group of refugees arriving, but nothing.

She had to wait for a day more.

* * *

A little before midday, as she was polishing her sword in Hunith's house, she heard clamours on the street.

And as she exited the house, Lily's heart lifted a little in her chest.

Merlin was there. Hugging his mother while Arthur, dressed as a commoner, watched by, a couple waiting behind.

She hurried towards her friends.

“Arthur!”

The King's eyes widened, a small smile forming on her lips. “Ah, Lily. You've missed all the fun, as usual.”

She chuckled. “And you're as infuriating as ever.” She looked him up and down, a smirk forming on her own lips. “This look suits you.”

“One more word...”

The man, waiting behind him, spoke up. “And you are?”

Lily looked over at him. Blonde, big, blue eyes, frown. “I am Lily.”

Arthur sighed. “She's the Captain of my Knights.”

The woman gasped, her grip tightening on the man's shoulder. “So the rumours were true. A woman is their Captain.”

Lily smiled. “That I am. Although apparently, right now, I'm Captain of nothing.” She stared at the woman. “You're injured. Let me see.”

But Merlin put a hand on her arm, a goofy smile on his lips. “Let me.” He took the woman's arm from the man's shoulder and wrapped it around his own. “This is Isolde. And her friend, Tristan.”

Lily's eyes widened. In another land, those names were known far and wide. And held such a power over young maidens searching for their true love...

Arthur shook her out of her reverie. “I don't want to be rude, but...could we have something to eat, by any chance?”

Hunith smiled. “Of course. Come with me.”

* * *

Lily saw to Arthur and Tristan's lunch, while Merlin tended to Isolde's wound.

The two men were conversing, and as she understood things, Tristan held a strong grudge against Arthur's policy.

Apparently, her existence had lifted his mood a little.

It did that to people, often.

* * *

“Lily, wait.”

She had been about to go out to wash the dishes when the King called her back.

“Yes, Sire?”

He gestured her to sit down with him, while Tristan moved to look after Isolde. Merlin had gone out in the fading light to spend time with Hunith.

“You knew about Agravaine's treason, didn't you?”

She shrugged. “Why would you-?”

“You despised him first time you set eyes on him. And you were watching his back, always. You knew.”

She sighed. “I had strong suspicions. He was disappearing into the woods at night, then surprisingly enough, Morgana had informations about what was happening within our walls. You never found it strange that merely instants after you told us you were to marry Gwen, Morgana raised Lancelot from the dead?”

Arthur cast his eyes down. “I would never have thought he was the one.”

“Unfortunately, he is also her uncle. Do not forget that Vivienne was also his sister.”

“Yes, but... I've never done anything-”

“He didn't need a reason. He had a blackened heart from the start. I know how hard it is to try and turn your back on your beliefs once they're established. If he thought you were wrong, he wouldn't have changed his mind.”

The King paused, sighing again. “I wish you'd have told me.”

“We both know you wouldn't have listened.” She patted his shoulder and moved out this time, but not before counselling him one more time. “You should lie down. Your ribs need mending.”

* * *

She was bent over a bucket of water, rubbing a wet cloth on one dish, when she heard a presence behind her.

Thinking it to be Merlin, she didn't start.

It wasn't Merlin.

“I heard you needed me...”

Lily's eyes widened and she gasped, letting her work drop into the water, and whirling around, smiling widely. “Lance...”

Her arms went around his neck and she hugged tight, while he chuckled. “Careful there, you're soaking wet.”

“I don't care, I've missed you too much.”

He chuckled again, softly pushing her away. “About that... Next time, don't force me onto your dragon's back. It's awfully uncomfortable.”

She chuckled, then took his hand. “Come, you must greet the others.”

* * *

Night had fallen.

Merlin and Hunith were still out, talking, when Lancelot's arrival came to Arthur's ears.

He had borrowed a chainmail to the village's blacksmith, and was fastening a belt over it with Gwen's help when they entered the house.

After the surprise came the relief.

“Lancelot. I am glad to see you here.”

The former – or still, who knows? – Knight shook hands with his King. “You have to thank Lily for her means to find me. I was quite far when her...friend found me.”

Arthur's brow furrowed when he looked at Lily next. “Really?”

She shrugged. “I told you before that he'd help should I ask.”

“Well...you'll thank him too, then.”

Then there was a silence.

Gwen's eyes were locked onto Lancelot, pain written all over it.

The last time she had gazed into those dark depths, he had kissed her. In front of Arthur.

Lancelot smiled softly. “Hello Gwen.”

She didn't return the smile. “Hello, Lancelot.”

Then Lily cleared her throat. “Well, now. We are two Knights and one King...and Merlin. Fighting whomever is following you shan't be difficult, after all.”

“You're forgetting I can wield a sword too.” Gwen lifted a brow at her.

Then Isolde chuckled. “And Tristan and I aren't helpless either.”

But Lily looked over at her. “We can't force you to help.”

Tristan looked grave, then nodded. “We will. Arthur has saved Isolde's life. We owe him a debt.”

To that the Lady Knight nodded.

At the same time as a cry erupted in the village's streets.

* * *

Merlin and his mother hurried back inside, a single word leaving his lips. 'Agravaine'

Lily gritted her teeth. “I'd give much to be able to kick his ass for real.”

Lancelot huffed. “There'll be a queue.”

Arthur concluded. “If someone has to end him, it'll be me.”

And both knights tilted their heads. He had indeed more right than them.

* * *

Merlin made them all leave the house back the back, Hunith remaining, hiding in her room.

Lily made sure she was safe and thanked her again for her support and hospitality before drawing out Fang and joining the others.

Merlin was swift to come back to them as well.

He provided them with a diversion as he had set a cart on fire, and all exited the village, running like hell.

* * *

Lily was quick to reach her fellow sorcerer in mind after that. “Now what?”

“Now? We run. My plan doesn't go further.”

She groaned, but carried on running, keeping her pace even with Gwen's as Arthur was leading.

Tristan, who was supporting Isolde, soon grunted in pain as he could not possibly run and support her as well.

Lancelot stopped and hurried to them. “Allow me.” He scooped Isolde in his arms, and ran back to the others, Tristan in tow.

Lily smirked at him in the darkness. “Always the knight in shining armour.”

He rolled his eyes. “Now might not be the opportune moment, Lily.”

Arthur confirmed. “Yes, please stop bickering, if I have to remind you, we're being hunted down.”

Lily rolled her eyes, and Lancelot chuckled.

Being hunted down...

If he let her, she'd set the whole bloody army on fire.

Without a second thought.

 


	11. The sword in the stone (part 2)

**10\. The sword in the stone (part 2)**

* * *

They ran for what seemed like hours. The night was deep and at its darkest when they finally arrived in sight of a cave.

Merlin stopped, and with one gaze towards Lily, she understood she had to stop too.

Arthur turned to them. "What are you doing?"

She smirked as an answer. "We need to shake them off our back. I guess a little dragon-fire should do it. Go inside, I'll be right with you."

The King of Camelot's eyes widened as he took in the fierce look in the sorceress eyes, the carnal smile she produced while taking off her gloves.

If she hadn't been his ally, she would have scared the bones out of him.

Lily whirled around, one hand gripping Merlin's for support, the other outstretched before her as she reached far and wide to find that small part of herself which was always linked with a big scaled creature.

“O dracon! Vetende mai ochikarun suth katakoron toron!”

The growl faded in her throat, and Merlin's fingers squeezed hers hard. “Do you think he's far?”

She shook her head. “He felt close.”

Before their eyes, a hundred torches approached, some figure could be made in the faint darkness, and right in front, walked Agravaine.

Lily's teeth gritted so hard she thought Merlin could hear it.

And then, out of the sky, a great, huge blackened figure came leaping down, and swirls of fire went down onto their pursuers.

The Lady Knight huffed contently as she saw Agravaine jumping aside to protect himself from a deadly rush of blaze, and she looked up, revelling in the sight of Kilgharrah, faintly lighted by his own fire mixing with the torches' light.

She reached him while whirling around to rejoin her companions. “Thank you, Kilghie.”

“ **Anything for you, Vivian.** ”

* * *

The tunnels they hid in were a former playground of Merlin's when he was a boy.

It was only natural he became their guide once they got in.

Unfortunately, they didn't have torches of their own. Or didn't they?

Lily rolled her eyes and took the three dead torches lying on the ground. “Here, hold them.” She handed one to Tristan, one to Arthur, and one to Merlin. Then she took out her glove again, shoving it in her pocket. “Biaeldon burne.”

A flame grew high on each torch.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Tristan. “Not a word.”

The smuggler's eyes were still widened, but he nodded silently.

Isolde smiled, and put a hand on Lily's arm. “I'm starting to get very fond of you.”

* * *

A little further down the tunnels, though, it became obvious Agravaine had managed to save some of his men and had followed them in.

Arthur turned to Merlin. “I thought you said we'd lost them.”

Lily then felt the familiar tug at the back of her mind and reached out instantly. “Kilgharrah?”

“ **Arthur's uncle has escaped me. He's following you with a dozen men.** ”

“Thank you. You can go wherever you wish now. I'll see you soon, I promise.”

“ **I'll wait.** ”

She closed her eyes one second, then put a hand on Arthur's arm. “They're only a few.”

“And how would you know?”

She made a face.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

* * *

Merlin then moved past them. “I'm going back.”

Arthur's eyes widened. “What are _you_ gonna do?”

“I'll make a diversion.”

“That's too risky!”

“I know these tunnels, Agravaine doesn't. You keep going!”

There was a pregnant pause, and Lily knew in that instant that Arthur feared for Merlin's life. She exchanged a quick glance with Lancelot, who smiled in answer.

“Merlin...don't do anything stupid.”

He smirked before launching himself forward.

Arthur rolled his eyes again and then moved in front of the group.

While he passed Lily, she chuckled. “You could have said something nice, you know.”

“No more talking, Lady Lily, or it's the stocks for you!”

She chuckled again and turned to Gwen. “As if. I can kick his ass using one finger.”

* * *

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes to the royal prat to go back after his best friend.

Tristan was impressed.

The rest...was annoyed.

Lily took the lead. “Seriously, these two need to talk, or the realm shall burn. No offence, Gwen.”

Her friend smiled. “None taken. I agree.” She turned to Lancelot, still supporting Isolde. “Are you alright?”

He smiled softly at her. “I'm fine.”

* * *

They reached the edge of the mountain a few minutes later, Merlin and Arthur quickly catching up with the rest of the group.

Lily was swift to contact the warlock in mind. “How did it go?”

He looked over at her, his still beautiful blue eyes somehow clouded. “I've killed them. All of them.”

“And Agravaine?”

“He's dead too.”

She gritted her teeth. “Pity. I'd have loved to take care of him myself.” But her thoughts weren't shared as she understood what was plaguing her friend. She put a soothing hand on his shoulder under the quizzical gaze of Lancelot, who had given Isolde back to her beloved Tristan for a while. “You were protecting yourself and those you care about. Don't regret any of this.”

“Maybe I'm not as strong as you.”

Lancelot snorted. “Nonsense. You're the toughest of all of us.” He smiled then moved aside.

Lily made a face and joined him. “Thanks.”

“I didn't do it for you.”

She stuck her tongue at him.

* * *

They moved towards the Forest of Essetir, where Merlin thought some knights might have gone into hiding.

But once there, Arthur's morale went down and down again.

He was no longer king.

He was...nothing.

So Lily took Lancelot's arm and pulled him towards Merlin one evening.

“We have to do something for him, or else he'll sulk on his own until this is all over.”

Merlin nodded. “I agree. He doesn't think he's worthy to be king anymore.”

Lancelot scratched his chin. “Maybe there's a way. I doubt Guinevere or any of us for that matter could make him see sense, but...”

“I know the way.”

Two sets of eyes settled onto Lily, who smirked. “I know a sword. And the legend that goes with it.” She stared at Merlin.

Lancelot's black eyes widened. “Did I miss something?”

Merlin sighed. “You remember the sword I used against the Undying?” The knight nodded. “I planted it in a stone nearby.”

“And?”

Lily chuckled. “Back in my world, Excalibur is Arthur's sword. A sword he pulled out of a stone to prove his right to Camelot's throne.”

Lancelot smiled. “Perfect.”

But Merlin shook his head. “No, not perfect! How the hell am I supposed to find it in this maze and then to convince the dollophead to follow me there?”

Lily smirked. “You'll think of something.”

* * *

That evening, the warlock joined Lily as she gathered firewood.

And she knew by the way he was looking at her that he wanted something.

“What?”

He shushed her down. “Be quiet! I need to speak with Kilgharrah.”

She rolled her eyes. “For heaven's sake! Is there any time you wouldn't need his help?”

He made a face. “Please?”

She sighed. “Alright. Name the place.”

“There's a meadow a mile north.”

“Done.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

She sighed again. “Anytime.” Then her mind came reaching for her dragon's. “Kilghie?”

“ **Yes, Vivian.** ”

“Merlin wants to speak with you.”

“ **What does the warlock need my help for?** ”

“No idea. He's asked you to meet him in the meadow a little far north from where I am.”

“ **I see. Do you want me to go?** ”

She smiled. “That's your choice, not mine. You may be my dragon, but you still have your free will.”

“ **Then I will go. And wish to see you sooner.** ”

She smiled wider and repeated his earlier words. “I'll wait.”

* * *

“What are you smiling for?”

Lily turned around, and smiled at Lancelot, who was joining her chore, apparently. “No particular reason. I was speaking with my old friend.”

“Ah...so he too can-” he made a gesture with his fingers near his head, “woosh in your head?”

She chuckled lightly. “Yes he can.”

There was a pause during which both gathered enough firewood for the night. It's only when they made their way back to camp that Lancelot stopped her in her tracks.

“Hey, I... I learned. About your engagement.” He took a deep breath. “Why didn't you tell me after you revived me?”

Lily shrugged. “I forgot.”

“You forgot to tell me two of my best friends were going to get married? Just like that?”

“Come on, Lance, you can't possibly be angry with me for that!”

“Yes I can! Was I even invited?”

“Yes you were, stop your nonsense!”

“Alright I stop!” And he did. Then a smile formed on his lips. “But it was about bloody time.”

Lily smirked. “Shut up.”

* * *

The following morning, all three women were making breakfast while Tristan and Lancelot were polishing their swords.

Merlin woke Arthur and asked him to join him for a walk, and the warlock exchanged a look of connivance with Lily.

They weren't gone for five minutes when she stopped the others in their tasks. “Okay, so...stop whatever you're doing. We're following them.”

Tristan sneered. “And why?”

“Because...” She widened her eyes. “Because Merlin is about to show Arthur he is worthy of Camelot's throne. And because...we need to be there. Especially you.” She pointed at Gwen, who sprang to her feet.

And soon, they did follow.

* * *

Merlin was giving Lily silent directions as they moved through trees and paths that all looked the same, until they erupted in a small clearing...in the centre of which stood a stone. In which was embedded a sword.

A sword Lily as seen from very close.

Arthur stood there, back facing them as they arrived, and as a group of people – peasants, courtiers from Camelot – made their way towards them.

Among them was Percival.

Whose eyes met Lily's, then Lancelot's, with a wide smile only he could perform.

* * *

The group moved to join the others – now growing with a certain number of knights all cheering their Captain as she passed – and stopped next to Percy.

Whose big hand clapped Lily so hard on the back she stumbled a few paces.

“I can say I'm glad to see you, Lily! And you, Lancelot!”

She massaged her shoulder and snorted. “That isn't quite reciprocated, Percy...”

He chuckled, and leaned down – really down for someone as tall as he – to whisper in her ear. “Keep telling yourself that.”

* * *

A few moments later, after quite an inner struggle – everyone could see the thin sheet of sweat on Arthur's brow as he tried to pull out the sword – Excalibur was set free, and an awed cheer erupted in the ranks.

Lily smirked to herself, glad her idea hadn't been that stupid after all, and yelled among the others. “Long live the King!”

* * *

That evening in the woods, it was decided that a few hundreds able to fight would go and retake Camelot from Morgana's hands. The knights' valour was unmatched, and they would fight to the death for the king.

So...Lily...as Captain, ordered a few groups around.

And when she was done, only three remained.

Herself...and two others.

Percival stood by her. “And what shall we do, Captain?”

Lancelot stood on her other side. “Yes, what use do we have?”

She smirked. “You my friends...are helping me get my fiancé back.”

* * *

There was only one little more thing to take care of, and Merlin did it, hiding once again under the disguise of Dragoon the Great, or Emrys, as he was known to Morgana thus.

So, in the morning, when the battle for Camelot began, two people at least knew that she was out of the picture.

Still, one thing bothered the Captain as the knights made their way towards one side entry to the city.

“Seriously though? The cloaks! A little conspicuous, isn't it?”

Arthur shut her up. “I know you don't like them, but they're part of the outfit. Now shush!”

* * *

Lily made her way, Lancelot and Percival in two, towards the cells, her sword whirling around as if it had its own will.

Many Southerners, choosing her as a target of choice since she was a woman, fell to her blows.

Percival, next to her, was going to be caught by a blade when she outstretched her palm.

Her eyes glowed gold, and the assailant flew back, dead.

The knight whirled around and tilted his head. “Thanks.”

She smirked. “Told you before you were rubbish with a sword.”

* * *

They reached the far end in no time, Percy taking care of the locks while Lily stood in the corner in case.

She smirked when she heard Gwaine's voice. “Come on, boys, what's taken you so long?”

The door opened, and she heard him grunt.

Cursing under her breath, she whirled around and sheathed Fang.

He was a mess.

Bruised, battered, probably starving.

She walked up to him and wrapped his arm safely around her shoulders, helping him up and out.

“I hoped I'd deserve a better reunion than that.”

She chuckled. “Let's carry you over to Gaius' office, and let me see to you before you ever think the word 'snog'.”

“Woman...” He paused. “I've missed you.”

“And I you.” She looked over at him, and soft smile on her lips. “More than I can say.”

* * *

Gaius himself was in no shape to tend to anyone's wounds, so Percy went to lie him down on his bed and, along with Elyan, who was the less battered of all three, he guarded the door.

Lily settled Gwaine down on Merlin's bed. “I'll be right back. Gaius needs me more than you do.”

“Go.” He kissed her knuckles and laid back, grunting in the process.

* * *

Gaius was highly dehydrated, so Lily gave him plenty of water to sip on regularly.

Other than that, he was fine.

* * *

Gwaine, on the other hand, had a few broken ribs, a concussion, and many – many – bruises on all his body.

Lily applied a poultice to his wounds, bind his chest tightly, and gave him something to eat.

Her knight had been devouring her with his gaze all the while.

“I feel like I'm in a dream.”

She chuckled while adjusting his tunic over the fresh bandages. “Wrong. If it had been a dream, I'd probably be naked under you.”

“Ah, but that could still come later.”

She smiled softly and carefully leaned down, touching his lips with her own.

The kiss was slow and careful, as she didn't want to hurt him, but held many emotions. Both were relieved to see their other half safe and sound, both had missed the other.

Both loved the other.

When they parted, Lily's forehead rested on Gwaine's. “Promise me never to do something like that again.”

“Only if you agree to something first.”

“What?”

“Marry me.”

She huffed. “I've already agreed to marry you.”

“No. You've agreed to bind yourself to me, and we both know you never thought about marrying. Now I'm asking. Marry me.”

Lily didn't answer right away. Her eyes opened and met his hazel ones.

He was waiting. Just that.

So...it made her will shatter to pieces.

“I will.”

“Good.” His hand went to the back of her neck, and then he was pulling her down for another kiss.

* * *

Later, as they attended Arthur and Gwen's wedding, Lily and Gwaine held hands.

On her finger: a brand new ring.

 


	12. The longest day

**11\. The longest day**

* * *

“Lily, stop moving around! I can't tie your hair up if you're a ball of nerves!”

The Lady Knight snorted, very unlady-like. “Sorry, Gwen. But I told you I didn't want it up.”

“Yes, and a bride would really be beautiful with her hair a mess.” She rolled her eyes, which her friend saw in her reflection in the mirror.

Herself gritted her teeth, her eyes falling to the ring on her finger for the millionth time since she had awoken that day.

A bride.

She was going to be a bride.

After all these years, after all these...difficulties on her path... She was going to marry.

To marry Gwaine.

* * *

“You are really overthinking it, you know...”

Lily's eyes snapped to Gwen's, who had a knowing smile on her lips. “What do you mean?”

“I too was frightened the day I married Arthur. But...after the big event, life went on. And really, nothing is better than waking up in your man's arms every morning.”

Lily chuckled. “I already know that feeling.”

Gwen grimaced. “I didn't mean to know that!”

“Sorry. But it's the truth!”

“What you do during your nights doesn't concern me. Ew.” She chuckled, then released Lily's hair. “There. Done.”

Lily got up and stared at her reflection.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

A long white dress flowed on her body, highlighting her thinness and muscles hidden under the cloth. A chain ran on her hips, a silver one plunging under her cleavage, on the end of which stood Merlin's present for the day – a pendant in the shape of a dragon.

Gwen had put her hair up in a plait that ran around her whole head, with two flowers on one side of it.

Her eyes seemed wider, she looked...like a proper lady.

* * *

“Wow.”

Gwen smiled. “I couldn't have said it better. Now, for one big question. Who's going to give your hand to Gwaine?”

Lily's eyes widened. “I hadn't thought about that... Isn't it Arthur's job?”

“Not necessarily. Yes, you are a Knight, but so is Gwaine so...he could be giving his hand.”

The bride-to-be thought for a moment, a soft smile forming on her lips as time passed. “Gaius.”

Gwen sent her an approving smile. “Good choice. I'll inform the King then him. You, stay here. There is a little surprise for you coming.”

“Ouch. I'm scared.”

The Queen chuckled. “Don't worry, it's only Merlin.”

“Doesn't make me feel any better.”

* * *

She waited for what seemed like hours, unable to sit down in fear of wrinkling her dress, gazing through the window into the buzzing courtyard below.

The Lady Knight's wedding was going to be the event of the month, barely two after the King's. To Lily's surprise, many among the people had wished to be present.

Hunith had journeyed especially for it.

Tristan, who had lost his beloved Isolde in the reprise of Camelot, had promised to make an appearance.

King Olaf and Princess Vivian, still – unfortunately – in love with Arthur, had been invited as Queen Annis, the new ally of the King.

Seriously, Lily didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

She was getting married, not being crowned Queen of the world!

* * *

“I never thought I'd say that, but you do look like a woman!”

She whirled around. She hadn't heard him come in, swallowed in her thoughts as she was. She smirked. “Thank you, Merlie.” She looked at him up and down, trying to pry his secret off him. “Gwen said you had a surprise.”

“Yup.” He smiled widely then walked up to her. He put his right hand from his back and opened his palm.

In the crook of it was a small plaque. And on it, arms. A coat of arms.

“What is that?” The whisper came as a gasp as Lily took the small object from her friend and looked at it closely.

“Your arms. Arthur said it was about time you had your own. He asked me, Gwen, Gwaine and Lancelot to choose its...components. I dare say it fits quite well.”

Quite well was an understatement.

* * *

The coat was separated in two verticals. The left side was green, with a branch of fir on a glowing ball of power. The right side was as red as Lily's cloak, and on it was a sword. A sword...covering a dragon.

Around it was a single phrase. In druidic language.

“Kaeldin achith keol marmian oleth ain.” Merlin smiled down at her. “I brought together the old and new ways.”

Lily looked up, tears welling in her eyes. “I love it. Thank you, Merlie.”

He chuckled and put a kiss on her forehead. “Don't cry, or Gwen will yell at me for your puffy eyes.”

She chuckled back and sniffed back the tears. “Yeah, you're right.”

He nodded solemnly, and walked back to the door. “I think your escort will arrive shortly. See you later.” He winked and exited the room.

Lily stared at her coat of arms, repeating the words over and again.

_I brought together the old and new ways._

* * *

Lily's escort to the Great Hall, where the ceremony would be held, consisted in Lancelot and Gaius.

Her fellow knight represented the King and her own duties among the court, while Gaius, a soft smile on his lips, had agreed to give her hand to Gwaine.

It had come as an evident thing to ask her former teacher to be up to the task. He had, by many aspects, been the father figure she needed ever since first stepping into Camelot. More than her 'real' father had ever been.

The thought brought back the numb pain to have left her brother Baelfire and nephew Henry in Storybrooke...something she still had issues accepting.

Gaius shook her off her dull thoughts by taking her hand and putting it in the crook of his arm.

Lancelot sent her a wink and a charming smile she really had doubt could not woo anything female anywhere, and then he stood in the doorway, a hand on the knob.

She took a deep breath, and nodded.

The door opened, and she forgot everything.

* * *

There was a crowd inside the halls.

The nobles invited, of course, who stood among the first ranks, but also all the knights and novices, some servants – within whom Merlin stood, the widest grin on his face – and even some representatives of the people – among which Hunith...and Tristan.

Lily's hand squeezed Gaius' arm as she slowly made her way up the aisle, quietly buzzing with muffled comments on her dress or quiet words of congratulations.

At the end of the aisle, Gwaine stood in his knight's armour. He was completely blinded by her sight, and that look of awe brought a new smile to Lily's lips.

When Gaius took her hand and put it in Gwaine's grasp, saying the words, she didn't even hear them. She was drowning in her groom's eyes.

* * *

“Lady Lily of Avalon, will you take this man's hand in marriage, bind yourself to him for life and accept any struggle married life would bring upon you?”

Lily appreciated the slight modifications to the 'obey him till death do you part' thing, and nodded her consent. “I will.”

Gwaine grinned like a fool, then retaliated the vows.

Both exchanged rings, and then...

“By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife.”

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Lily grinned wider than she could have thought possible, before leaning in and planting a short but loving kiss on her now husband's lips.

* * *

As she took place at the table of honour later that day, her eyes fell to the band at her finger.

Thin, golden, it was meant to be discreet as she had wished, but to give no doubt about her marital status.

Inside it, she knew were embedded hers and Gwaine's initials, linked by a druidic symbol of love.

She was still surprised sometimes to see how much her powers were accepted among those she loved the most.

* * *

“Can I ask you for a dance, my lady?”

Lily looked up from her glass of wine.

She had sat alone for a short moment. Gwaine had gone drinking his ass off with Percival a little further the table – and was losing by the sight of it – and Arthur and Gwen had gone dancing.

She smiled up at Lancelot. “If you promise not to mock me, you can.”

He chuckled. “I thought it would be best to ask you _after_ you were married. You know...making sure no rumours would be born afterwards.”

She chuckled back. “Thoughtful of you, Lance. But I'm afraid many rumours are already running the halls about you and I.” She stood and gave him her hand.

She had never liked dancing. Her father had taught her some, she had learnt some coming to Camelot, but...her feet didn't like obeying to anyone but herself.

So it surprised her how easy it was to sway in Lancelot's arms. How patient and understanding he was.

So this time, she did speak her mind. “Sometimes I feel like you are not real, Lance.”

His brow furrowed in a quizzical way. “Why not?”

“You're far too perfect.”

He chuckled. “Thank you. I take it as a compliment.”

“You can. Although...it's weird.”

He leaned in, whispering his answer in her ear. “You should have said that earlier...before marrying another.”

She huffed. “As if you'd have ever asked me.”

“No, you're right. Better be dead again than marrying you.”

Lily laughed high and true at that, and continued to be lead by him for a couple more minutes, before a hand tapped her shoulder.

The King had come to claim his own dance.

* * *

Arthur wasn't half as good as his knight as that game.

Weirder and weirder.

* * *

The evening stretched, becoming night, and soon, Gwaine came to scoop his wife in his arms, to the laughs of all the tipsy people in the room.

Percy was the drunkest of all.

* * *

To Lily's surprise, even after a drinking contest, Gwaine was relatively steady on his feet as he walked down the corridors and towards their now common room – Lily's, since it was not a secret anymore they had been sharing for some time.

“You have been cheating.”

Gwaine looked down at her with a mischievous smile on his lips. “Whatever do you mean, my love?”

She rolled her eyes. “You've asked Gaius for his sobering draught.”

He chuckled. “Guilty. Although you can't possibly blame me for wishing to remember this night.” He opened the door and kicked it closed with his foot, not putting her down until he had reached the bed.

Lily chuckled, then devilishly crawled away from him. “Uh uh. You have to be far more romantic than that to seduce me, sir knight.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes, discarded his cloak then his chainmail, all the while staring at her. “As if.”

He made his way up the bed to her, planting a kiss on her neck.

Lily bit on her lower lip, and her hands went to his chest on their own accord. “I hate it when you're right.”

 


	13. Married life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for a too long wait. I got caught up in teaching and never found the time or will to update. But I assure you I am well ahead in this story and don't intend on letting it wither too much. Enjoy!

**12\. Married life**

* * *

A year passed this way, then another.

Lily and Gwaine were happily married, she training the younger Knights, he going onto short missions with the others and sometimes Arthur.

Camelot had been peaceful ever since it had been retaken to Morgana.

Of the witch, none had heard ever since.

* * *

Things didn't change though, they just...shifted.

* * *

“Lily, wake up!”

The Lady Knight groaned, and opened an eye.

She had been cuddling her husband all night, her head safely tucked onto his arm, her own wrapped around his naked waist.

He hadn't woken.

She grunted again, then carefully moved out of the bed.

When she opened the door, Merlin started a little at the air of complete sleepiness on her face.

“What. Is. It.”

The warlock swallowed, then moved closer to her, obviously wishing for more secrecy. “I can't feel Aithusa anywhere.”

Lily felt her mind wake a little more at that information. Her own soul was linked 24/7 to her dragon Kilgharrah. There wasn't a waking hour when she didn't feel his presence in her head.

She furrowed her brow. “When has it started?”

“Yesterday. I thought that perhaps it was because she was asleep or something, but...”

“I can feel Kilghie even when he sleeps.”

“Yes. So...I'm worried.”

“You mean, more worried than when you felt her being tortured?”

The young dragon had indeed been tortured a year prior, during painful weeks in which Merlin had felt every pain, every nudge, every burn.

And then...nothing.

He nodded painfully. “Yes, even more worried.”

She sighed. “I'll ask Kilghie. I've promised a visit anyway. I'll ride out this afternoon.”

A few months back, Lily had decided that making him come to Camelot was too dangerous. Even if her magic was accepted within the Knights, the people ignored it and the dragon that came with it. So, ever since, she rode away towards the forest of Essetir to meet him there.

When he was not abroad.

Merlin bowed his head. “Thank you.”

Lily waved him away and yawned. “Now, if you please.. I still have some sleeping hours ahead of me.”

* * *

But when she got back into her bed and Gwaine's arms, sleep didn't come back to her.

Instead, she started worrying too.

A dragon. One of the only two left. Missing. Bad thing.

* * *

Morning came, and Lily decided to move out of bed when it was certain that the whole castle was buzzing around.

She turned in Gwaine's arms and put a kiss on his cheek, waking him.

“Is it dawn yet?”

Lily chuckled, kissing him again. “Dawn is a couple of hours behind us already.”

He grunted, pulling his wife into his side and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. “I don't want to move.”

“Neither do I, darling, but we have to. Do not forget you are to test the youngsters this morning.”

Gwaine grunted again. “Percy can do it. Or better yet, Lancelot. He hasn't done a bloody chore for an awfully long time.”

“Sooo...” Lily moved out of his arms and sat up, her hands going to her hips, “doing your knight's duties is a chore, then?”

“Not what I meant.”

“Yes, that's exactly what you meant. Now move out of bed before I lose my temper and make you fly off it.”

A brown eye opened. “Woman...”

Lily made a face, then chuckled when he sleepily sat up, trying to shake any remnants of sleep off his eyes.

* * *

Once both were dressed in their customary armour and had kissed each other goodbye for the day, Gwaine hurried towards the Knights' hall, while Lily went her way towards the stables.

Her horse was already saddled, thanks to Merlin who had sent word to the lads.

So Lily climbed onto her horse's back, and kicked its side, leaving the castle and city for a little more than a couple of hours.

Arthur...needn't know.

* * *

Summoning Kilgharrah had never been Lily's favourite in the world, but this time, she did so. Not taking the chance that he would not be close and couldn't come to her.

The hour was too grave.

* * *

So when she stepped into their now usual clearing and saw the Great Dragon lying down, his huge head resting on his paws, a small smile formed on her lips.

“I'm glad you could come, Kilghie.”

Two enormous golden eyes opened, and a warm breath touched her form as he exhaled. “ **I guessed you needed me. You sounded worried.** ”

“I am. Merlin can't find Aithusa anywhere.” She sat before him, stretching her legs before her. “You know it isn't the first time she disappears, but this time...nothing.”

Kilgharrah's eyes widened, and he seemed deep in thought for a moment, although Lily knew, as she felt it at the back of her mind, that he too was looking for the younger dragon. “ **Strange indeed. I can't seem to find her either. Although I am certain she has not passed.** ”

Lily's brow furrowed. “How can you be sure?”

“ **A dragon balances magic in its own way. Ever since she was born, Aithusa has been influencing Merlin's magic as I do yours. If she had passed, the warlock would have lost some of his powers.** ”

“So she is alive.”

“ **Yes. Though I cannot think of a thing that could hide her from all sights, especially mine.** ”

Lily nodded. “So something bad has happened. Again.”

“ **Yes, I'm afraid so. When you told me she had been tortured, I already feared something. A dragon that young cannot yet control her powers over others, or the visions she might have had. Aithusa surely has fallen into the wrong hands, and those surely tried to pry things off her.** ”

“Are you thinking about Morgana?”

Kilgharrah huffed, signifying his disagreement. “ **No, it doesn't resemble the witch to harm a creature of magic, however wrong she is. No... And I fear something else.** ”

He paused, and his huge eyes met Lily's again.

Silent words passed between the two, and soon, the sorceress understood his point.

She gasped. “You believe Aithusa and Morgana have both disappeared because they have been taken by the same person?”

“ **I'm afraid so.** ”

“Then the hour is really grave. If Morgana knows of Aithusa, maybe she has told her about Merlin's identity.”

“ **No, Vivian, she cannot.** ”

“She can't?”

“ **No. A dragon cannot, in any way, harm its Dragonlord. Aithusa can't give the witch any information about Merlin, even if she wished to.** ”

Lily sighed in relief. “That's a good thing.”

“ **Which doesn't change the gravity of the situation.** ”

She stood, solemnly looking at her dragon. “What can I do?”

“ **As a Dragonlord, nothing. As a Knight of Camelot...** ”

She smirked. “I can send search parties.”

“ **You told me your fellow Knights are all versed in your secret when they apply.** ” She nodded. “ **Then they should know. Tell them how important a dragon is to the balance in their world, even if it is changing.** ” He stretched, standing high on his paws, ready to take flight. “ **And be careful. Whomever imprisoned two beings as powerful can harm you too.** ”

Lily nodded. “I will be careful, I promise.”

Kilgharrah bowed his head before taking flight.

A last thought reaching his Dragonlord.

“ **I was glad to see you, Vivian.** ”

* * *

Three hours later, Lily was standing in the middle of the Knights' hall, all of the knights standing before her, quizzical gazes on their faces.

Turning even more quizzical when she took off her gloves and cast a spell on the door, making sure no one would hear them.

“Fellow Knights, I have summoned you because the hour is grave.”

Before her, her four friends of the Round Table looked at each other, guessing in silent words that if she was summoning them, the hour was grave indeed.

“You all know here of my powers, and of my parentage. Some of you have already met my dragon, Kilgharrah.”

Some nodded, among which Percy, Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan, others sent their fellow knights surprised glances.

Where was she going?

“None of you though know that, a few years back, another dragon was born.” A gasp erupted within the knights. “That dragon balances the magic of Albion and all beings that live within its borders. And a few hours ago, she went missing.”

“How can a dragon go missing?”

Lily sent a warning glance at the young knight. “Young dragon are like children, Sir Evan. They can be manipulated into trusting the wrong people. I have been made to believe that the dragon Aithusa has been abducted. By the same people that probably abducted the witch Morgana Pendragon.”

This time the rumour that spread was buzzing into the hall in a mess.

Lily raised her hand to bring back the silence. “Therefore, I propose search parties. Retrieve the dragon, and Morgana at the same time. This would bring good omens on Camelot and bring back what was stolen.”

Gwaine took a pace forward. “Do you have any idea where they could have disappeared?”

She sent a small smile. “None. And that is part of the problem.”

Percival chuckled. “Well...this search shall be nice.”

“I know I am asking a difficult task, but I trust you will be able to find them. I have entire trust in you. You can of course plan the searching parties as you wish. All I ask is ten knights to remain here, among whom one Knight of the Round Table.”

A single glance within said Knights clearly told her Gwaine would stay.

She wasn't displeased.

* * *

The Knights were dismissed, and soon, Lancelot met Lily in the corridors of the castle.

“Lily, wait.”

The Lady Knight whirled around. “Lance?”

He walked up to her, close enough so he wouldn't be overheard. “Is this dragon Merlin's?”

Lily wasn't surprised he had put two with two. Lancelot was far from being an idiot, after all. She nodded.

The Knight nodded back. “Then I'll find her. For him.”

Lily smiled. “Always the Knight in shining armour.”

“Always.” He smiled back, then passed her towards his chambers to gather whatever he might need for this journey.

* * *

“I hope you're not unhappy I'm the one staying...”

Lily whirled around from where she had been standing, before her mirror, braiding her hair for the night. A small smile formed on her lips. “I knew it would be you. You could not remain away from me for such an amount of time.”

Gwaine walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her back to his chest. “What has Arthur said about that search party?”

She sighed. “That he trusted my judgements but that he hoped I was wrong. He has no wish to see Morgana again. And how I understand him...”

“Enough about that. I can see how worried you are. So let's change the subject. I have one question for you.”

Lily smiled to his reflection, then turned into his embrace, bringing her arms around his neck and drowning into his eyes. “Ask away.”

“Have you considered having children with me?”

She was taken aback by this to the point where she untangled herself from him and went to sit on their bed.

Gwaine followed, leaving her to ponder his words. He knew better than to pry an answer off her.

After long moments, Lily turned to her husband, and smiled shyly. “I would love to have your children, Gwaine. But,” she stopped him before he draw her in for a kiss, “not right now. I still have to...get used to this life.”

“I know. I wasn't asking right now. Merely ever.” He grinned from ear to ear, and she grinned back, before he did bring their lips together.

Married life suited Lily, after all...

 


	14. Arthur's bane (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter one series five. This means one of my favourite characters on Merlin is about to appear. I really hope you'll like what I've done with him. I could just NOT let him pass unnoticed.

**13\. Arthur's bane**

* * *

A year later, Aithusa had not reappeared into sight of any Dragonlord or dragon. Kilgharrah knew she wasn't dead, but had no clue as to why she was nowhere to be found.

So, instead of sending knights to find a missing dragon, Lily was by then sending them to find the main worry of the realm: Morgana.

* * *

And that morning, her husband, Gwaine, was to set out for Ismir, a land far north of Camelot.

She was still in bed when a ruffling nearby woke her.

As she peaked through an eyelid, she noticed Gwaine, putting on his chainmail next to the bed, his hair ruffled as every morning.

"What are you doing?"

He stopped his movements and turned around, a soft smile forming on his lips. "I didn't want to wake you."

Lily's brow furrowed as she sat up. "Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down, pecking her on the lips. "I wasn't leaving. Percy and I have to meet in the armoury before we leave. Better do that early than late."

"Right." She smirked and reached to pull him back down onto the bed.

As he laid down, his head resting on her lap, he sighed. "I really have to go, Lily."

"Not right now. Or will you say that Percival has more power over you than your wife?"

Gwaine chuckled. "I wouldn't dare. You'd set out your beast onto me if I did."

"Oi, don't you say ill of Kilgharrah before me!"

Another chuckle. Gwaine reached for her face and drew her down for a quick, soft kiss. "I will miss you."

"Are you sure? You'll have Percy, after all..."

"Oh yes, because Percy looks so much like my woman!"

Lily laughed high and clear. "Would you wish me to curse your eyes so that you'd see me in his stead?"

"If I was an idiot, I'd say yes. But as I couldn't stop myself from kissing you, it'd probably be gross."

They both laughed again, and then a bell rang nearby, ringing eight.

Gwaine sighed and pushed himself back up. "I really have to go."

"Alright." Lily got out of bed and walked him to the door, leaning into it as she kept it open. "I'll see you later."

"Yes. Later." He leaned in and kissed her for a long, languid moment.

It took all the strength she had not to pull him back to her in their bed.

* * *

Six weeks passed.

And Gwaine never resurfaced.

And since he was not a magical being, Lily had no means to reach him in mind, to know if everything was alright or not.

So Arthur called for an exceptional meeting of the Round Table – an event rare enough to clear the seriousness of the matter.

* * *

Lily met with Merlin as they reached the throne-room.

She had bags under her eyes, and the lack of sleep was taking quite a toll on her.

“Are you alright?”

She looked over at her friend and shook her head. “My husband's missing, Merlin. How could I ever be alright?”

He put a helping hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

Remaining silent as it was probably the best thing to do to comfort her.

* * *

Arthur was quick in reminding the court of the reason for their presence.

Lily, who was sitting on his direct right, had her eyes locked onto her hands on the table, not able to look up for tears threatened to get out of her eyes.

A gloved hand touched hers, drawing her eyes up to meet black ones on her right.

Lancelot smiled softly at her, nodding his comfort as well.

She quickly noticed how Gwen, on Arthur's left, had also her gaze on her.

She was missing her husband, but she still had her friends.

* * *

The King was swift in asking a group of Knights to accompany him on the search for their missing brothers, and it seemed Elyan had some plan for it.

He was quick in explaining to Arthur, Lily, Lancelot and Gwen as they stood in Arthur's office.

“We know Gwaine and his men crossed here at Esolfoal, but beyond that...there's no trace. The train went cold.”

“What's this story about the fortress of Ismir being occupied as of late?”

“I have heard many rumours, Sire, all of them had one name in common. Morgana.”

Lily looked up from her perch on a desk and met Merlin's eyes. He understood her silent question, closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. Aithusa was back.

“We have no time to lose.”

“What if the rumours are true, Sire, you may be walking into a trap...”

“Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own.”

“Morgana knows that. She'll be waiting for you.”

Arthur sighed. “These men have fought for me, bled for me...”

Gwen then spoke up, to the whole room's surprise. “May I make a suggestion?” She paused. “What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismir from the West.”

“Through Annis' lands?”

Gaius nodded. “It would certainly take Morgana by surprise.”

Arthur looked up at Lily. “Would Annis grant safe passage for so many armed men?”

She titled her head. “I believe she would, Sire.”

The King nodded. “Dispatch a rider immediately, we'll follow at dawn. And remember: if we want to succeed, no one must know of our intentions.”

She nodded and got down from the desk, exiting the room after glancing at Merlin meaningfully.

He reached her in mind as soon as the door was closed.

* * *

“So... How did you know? About Aithusa?”

“A hunch. If Morgana has reappeared, there were good chances your dragon would have too. I still don't know who or how, but I guess they were imprisoned by the same person.”

“We should tell Kilgharrah.”

“Already done.”

Lily felt Merlin chuckle in her mind. “Of course. The link and everything.”

“Yup. Now, if you may...”

“See you later.”

* * *

It took the company half a day to reach the northern border of Camelot and therefore Annis' lands. Lily dispatched Elyan and five men to go up ahead in the gorge marking the border, while she rode aside Lancelot, who was checking up on her so often she was starting to find it annoying.

“What again?”

“You're brooding...again.”

“You really have to shut up, Lance, I'm losing patience.”

“Better angry than sad, m'lady.”

“Shut it...”

But after a second, a chuckle escaped her.

Darn the man knew her too well...

* * *

When Elyan came back, he had found a settlement, up ahead, and dead people in it.

When Lily dismounted to check for survivors, it became clear to her the magic held magic.

She felt it course the air as she breathed. Her gaze met Merlin's, who nodded and continued to look around.

As she checked onto one body, she found a tattoo on the wrist of the woman.

Lancelot, who had been standing right next to her, met her eyes. “Druids?” He had made sure to whisper, to make sure no one heard.

She nodded. “I'm afraid so.”

* * *

That night, Merlin woke Lily for a quiet chat away from the others.

And god was he distraught.

So as the Lady Knight sat facing him, repressing a yawn, she planted her sword in the grass next to her and stared at her friend intently. “What is it?”

The warlock's blue gaze was veiled, as if he was fighting back tears. “Earlier, in the settlement, I...I found something.”

“Those people were druids, I saw the tattoos. Did you meet another?”

He nodded. “Briefly. He told me of a prophecy. About Arthur.” He paused, and Lily nodded, gesturing him forward. “Arthur's bane. He said that even as Camelot grew stronger, its end was coming ever closer. And...and...there was a vision-”

“You've had a vision?” Lily could help but gasp. “But...you've never had a vision before!”

“I know, it wasn't really me, it was...him...starting it. It was a battle, bloody battle. Knights dead everywhere. And Arthur. Facing an opponent. Being stabbed to death.” He gasped, one tear falling from his eyes, which he wiped straight away. “Sorry, I just-”

Lily put a hand on his shoulder. “You don't have to apologize to me of all people. I know what pain it would give you if Arthur died. He is your other half, Merlin. We all know that.” She smiled sadly, squeezing his shoulder.

He panted a few times, blinking away any remaining tear, until calm came back to his features.

So Lily asked one last question. “Do you know who was Arthur's bane?”

The warlock nodded, his blue eyes darkening with a new feeling – rage. “It was Mordred.”

* * *

Lily knew everything about Mordred – in both worlds.

In hers, Mordred was Arthur's illegitimate son, vouched to kill his father to take Camelot's throne for himself. He and Arthur were killing each other in the battle of Camlann.

In here, Mordred was a druid boy Merlin and Arthur had helped Morgana save quite a few years back, way before Lily even arrived in Camelot.

Merlin had never trusted the boy. And now his instincts were proving right.

To Lily, who had never met him, she was doubting a boy that age – he would be seventeen that year – could kill a king that easily.

* * *

Once her thoughts came back to the present moment, Lily looked over at her companion. “Want a chat with Kilgharrah? For a change?”

Merlin looked up at her, brow furrowed. “You'd ask him?”

She smiled. “It's not as if he's used to having to help you once in a while. He's already tugging at my mind, knowing what is asked of him.”

The warlock smiled back, then stood. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” She stood too, and as soon as he had escaped towards the nearby woods, she closed her eyes. “Hear that, Kilghie?”

A growl birthed at the back of her mind. “ **Everything you think I can hear, Vivian. I will meet the young warlock.** ”

“Thank you.”

“ **Before you leave, Vivian...** ” He paused. “ **Arthur's bane...** ”

“Yes?”

“ **That prophecy is linked to yours. Closely so.** ”

But before she could ask for anything else, he had become silent.

Letting her ponder his words.

* * *

The following day, the company was welcomed by Queen Annis at her castle. Lily, having encountered her once in far than happy circumstances, was surprised to see she was known in the court, and that the Queen herself wished to hear about her.

But later, as Merlin was asked to perform as the King's fool, Lily couldn't help but feel a little tense as her friend juggled easily with four eggs and Arthur's gaze fell upon her as she applauded.

“If I hear you have anything to do with this...”

She chuckled. “Come on, Arthur,” she lowered her voice, “there isn't a spell that helps you juggle...”

And the flabbergasted look on her king's face was enough to make her laugh wholeheartedly.

* * *

They set out the next morning, and with leaving a court and many things to do and to think, Lily began to feel Gwaine's absence again.

It came like a tidal wave as she sat among her fellow knights that night, how missed he was, how his jokes filled empty conversations, how his laugh made her smile.

It didn't pass unnoticed, her behaviour.

So, as Arthur joined Merlin a little ahead from the others – the warlock had still troubles accepting that his best friend could die any minute – Lancelot stood before Lily and outstretched a hand.

“M'lady, would you please?”

She looked at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

“For a dance, of course!” He was smiling, the bastard.

She shook her head vehemently. “Oh no, Lance, you are not doing this!”

“Yes I am.” He turned to the others. “Boys, a little cheering for our Captain! Music!”

Cheers erupted around, and a couple of knights began a song that soon all followed in.

Lancelot kept on standing there, not moving, and Lily had no other choice than obliging.

Strange how nice it was to have friends that made you forget all your troubles for a few minutes... It felt good...

* * *

They were attacked in the morning.

By a means they still had to comprehend, Morgana had been told of their coming from the West, and had dispatched a good hundred men to kill them all as they moved from camp at dawn.

Soon, they were surrounded, and couldn't escape.

Lily stayed by Arthur's side even as he fought an older man awfully skilled with a blade, who knocked him out.

As she pushed Fang under his final strike, Merlin stepped in and removed Arthur from the battle.

The man facing her paused for a second, surprised by her appearance, and the reputation she seemed to have made even that far from Camelot.

Her sword clashed against his own, but soon, it appeared he wasn't trying to kill anymore.

So, as he turned his head slightly and discovered his neck, it was her turn to pause.

“You are a druid!”

But she had no time to ponder, for Merlin yelled her name and she left the scene, following her friend as he carried Arthur away.

Leaving their friends behind, but knowing they would not be killed.

For they now knew Morgana was using them as handymen.

* * *

When Arthur awoke a few hours later, he quickly set his mind into walking inside Ismir and release all of his men. He, alone with Lily...and Merlin.

Who didn't like the idea one bit.

So, after a good ten minutes of yelling, Lily, who had been walking behind, hurried up to catch up with them and pushed herself between the two.

“Oi, you two! Stop bickering like idiots! You,” she pointed at Merlin, “cannot forget my husband is in this bloody tower, so we're going! You,” Arthur, “are better listening to me when we arrive, for I swear on everything I hold dear you'll need me to save your sorry ass! Now let's go!”

She walked ahead, and a few seconds later, heard Arthur sigh. “Remind me why I appointed her as Captain?”

She snorted. “Perhaps because I saved your bacon more than you could count on both hands?”

* * *

A day later, Merlin proved to be more of an idiot when he was hungry.

He stepped right into a trap, with Arthur, trying to stop him.

Lily watched as they were hoisted up in a net, and chuckled.

“I have half a mind to let you rot there.”

“Lily!”

“Alright, let me just pause and admire for a second...”

“ _Lily_!”

She chuckled again, then unsheathed Fang.

Only to be knocked out cold a second later.

* * *

After what seemed to her mere instants, Lily started to regain consciousness. Hearing men talk above her, one hand on her brow.

“She's just knocked out.” Merlin.

“Then wake her.” Arthur.

“They shouldn't have harmed her. I'm sorry about that.” One last voice she couldn't make.

She grunted, then opened an eye and then two.

Merlin, kneeling next to her, sent her a small, unlived smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She grunted again as she sat up. “I have the biggest headache.”

“Next time you'll stop bragging and hear when I'm warning you of impending danger.”

She glared at Arthur while standing up. “And next time you'll shut it or I'll curse your ass off.”

He sent her another warning glance, that passed unnoticed.

Lily had met the stranger's eyes.

* * *

She was certain she had never seen him before. She would have recognized those bright green eyes anywhere in a crowd.

Curly, jet black hair framed a pale, round face that couldn't be older than eighteen.

And he was staring back at her, a little surprised, but also chocked, although she didn't understand why.

It is only when Merlin spoke up that Lily started to have strong suspicions about a warning Kilgharrah had given her a few nights prior.

“Oh yes. Lily, this is Mordred.”

 


	15. Arthur's bane (part 2)

**14\. Arthur's bane (part 2)**

* * *

Lily remained silent for a long moment.

So this was Mordred. The druid boy, Arthur's killer.

He was the enemy.

Then why was she feeling like she knew him, like he was familiar to her?

* * *

The smugglers came back quickly, with horses and a cart, and Merlin silently told Lily they were to be delivered to the Lady Morgana in Ismir.

But, as the leader ordered for all three of them to be bind to the cart, Mordred stepped forward, and despite his young years, there was an air about him that screamed danger.

“Not her. She will ride.”

Lily's eyes met his above the crowd. Green orbs, unreadable.

The leader chuckled darkly. “Yes, and why should I listen to you?”

“Because,” he stepped towards the man, glaring now, “the Lady Morgana wouldn't want her being harmed in any way. She has long seek her company. The Lady Knight shall ride.”

The man before him paused, pondered, then clicked his fingers, and a horse was brought to Lily.

She was about to refuse when Arthur's boot painfully collided with her ass.

She met her king's eyes, and they were without argument. 'Ride or I'll kick your ass.'

* * *

They rode and walked through the rest of the woods, soon arriving into snow and freezing winds, rode and rode until the sun set and they had to stop for the night.

Arthur soon laid down and managed to find a spot behind the cart that was spared by the howls of the wind.

Merlin had started a sleepless night, keen as he was to keep an eye on Mordred.

And Lily...had sat down next to the cart, hoping the wood would give her some warmth.

So she was surprised when Mordred walked up to her and handed her a blanket, returning to the fire without so much as a word.

His green eyes didn't leave her until she was fast asleep, instants later...

* * *

Morning came, and with it the inevitable hunger of missed meals.

Lily awoke, her belly aching with the lack of food, and a pair of green eyes locked on her as if they had never left.

She noticed their owner coming closer to her, carefully, as if he was trying not to frighten her, as if she was a wild animal waiting to be tamed.

Lily sat straighter, and watched as she knelt before her and produced a loaf of bread from under his coat.

He looked at her intently. “Are you hungry?”

She stared, then nodded. “Why are you helping me?”

He looked down, taking one of her freezing and numb hands in his, and placing the bread in her grasp. “Because we are more alike than you could possibly know, Lady Knight.” And then he left her again.

She was starting to believe he knew something about her she didn't...

* * *

They walked and rode again in the freezing morning, until there was an incident Lily doubted was a real one.

Arthur fell, faking – she was sure of it – dehydration. And when the leader of their weak company came to mock him, there was the unmissable glitter of a blade in her king's hand.

It wasn't much of a surprise when Merlin reached her in mind seconds later.

She kept her gaze as even as she could, aware that Mordred was, as usual, staring at her – and it was really starting to give her the creeps.

“What is it, Merlie?”

“Arthur's smuggled a blade.”

“I've seen it. What of it?”

“We are escaping now.”

She didn't answer, pondering, her eyes resting on the figure walking beside her horse, green eyes for once on the road ahead. “I'm not coming.”

“What? Lily, are you mad? Morgana-”

“Won't hurt me. Mordred was right about that. She's been trying to buy my loyalty for far too long to just kill me next time she sees me. She'll at least try.”

“And what? There is something else, isn't there?”

“There is.” She paused again. “I know Mordred hides something.”

“Of course he does. He's Mordred!”

“No, not like that. I'm sure he's hiding something...about me. He's far too familiar with me. He knows me, I'm sure of it. I need to know. I'll be safe. If anything happens, I'll call Kilghie.”

The warlock huffed in her mind. “I hate that plan. That's not even a plan at all...”

“Go on with yours. You'd be better off on your own, you two, as you usually are. I'll find you at the tower when you get there.”

And as she glanced over her shoulder, Merlin nodded.

Although she still felt through their bond that he wasn't pleased.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur did escape a few moments later, the king using his incredible fighting skills to kill the closest smugglers, to steal back his sword and a crossbow, and to run along his servant away from the company.

Mordred, along with three others, soon set after them.

The druid alone returned.

* * *

“They have escaped. I don't know where they are.”

The leader cursed foully for a good couple of seconds, then kicked his horse's sides once more.

* * *

Mordred took back his place next to Lily, and that's when she felt it.

A tug at the back of her mind.

Thinking it to be Merlin, she loosened her mind barriers at once, but surprise replaced relief.

It wasn't Merlin.

* * *

“You knew they were escaping.”

She started, her eyes going to the figure walking beside her horse, eyes locked onto the horizon. She gasped softly, then shook her head. “I did not.”

“You did. I noticed you talking with Emrys.” He paused, feeling her surprise once more. “Yes, I call him that.”

Lily gritted her teeth. “Ask what you really want to know.”

His green eyes lifted to meet her blue ones for a split second. “Why didn't you go with them? Your hands are not bind, you could have helped them.”

She sighed. “For a reason I have still to comprehend, young Mordred, I believe I have to follow you. You know things about me, things I want to know.”

He smirked beside her, meeting her eyes again. “You won't know now. Or anytime soon. That is a secret I intend to keep for a long time still.”

* * *

Ismir was a huge fortress that seemed to have grown right out the frozen ground. Harsh, without warmth, it looked like the accursed castle of Pellès in the legends Lily was so fond of back in the Enchanted Forest.

She was brought into a courtyard where the new slaves were parked until the Lady Morgana had seen to them.

And the High Priestess didn't wait long before she erupted outside, her ice-blue eyes locked onto Mordred, a few paces right of Lily, a look of disbelief and happiness emerging on her face as if years hadn't passed since she had last truly smiled.

“Mordred...”

The name came out like a prayer, and the druid smiled, although Lily noticed it didn't reach his eyes. He nodded. “Hello Morgana.” He then looked over at Lily. “I've brought you a gift.”

The witch's eyes fell on her prey, and a smirk appeared on her lips. “Thank you. That is a most welcomed gift. Bring her to the throne room. I shall...speak with her alone.”

And so Lily was grabbed without reverence and pulled inside on the fortress, green eyes following her all the while.

* * *

She waited for a whole hour alone in a cold dark room, unfurnished apart from a Spartan chair on a podium.

And then, Morgana appeared, alone too, a smirk on her lips that promised pain.

“So... Lily... Long time no see!”

Lily snorted while whirling around to face the witch. “I can't say I've missed you one bit.”

“Oh, come on, I'm certain you did! I'm sure you told yourself at least once that you'd be better on my side than on my brother's.”

“Never once, I'm afraid.”

“Ah, but yes, of course, I forgot,” Morgana walked up to her and grabbed her left hand, fingering her wedding band, “you married the valiant Sir Gwaine. How lovely.”

Lily snatched her hand off her grasp and walked a few paces back, getting away from her poisoning words. “If you wish to make me turn my loyalties to you, Morgana, you are mistaken. I will never be on your side.”

“I didn't count on it. Instead...I wished for a good entertainment. See, I know you Dragonlords have your own dragons. That only they obey your calls. And I also know you have your own. So...this will be fun.” She chuckled and clicked her fingers, and a side door opened.

* * *

Lily's eyes widened in chock, then pain.

“Aithusa!”

But the young dragon was nothing like the one she was the day she was born.

She had grown, but twisted, limping, weak, her blue eyes reddened by what would have been tears as she been human.

A growl birthed in Lily's throat, and she whirled around, glaring at Morgana as if she could set her on fire. “ _What have you done to her?_ ”

Morgana seemed surprised she could ask such a thing, then her own surprise turned into rage. “How could you possibly think I would harm her? She is _mine_!”

“She is not yours, and she will never be! You will pay for this, I swear to God!” She outstretched a hand to the ceiling, and yelled “Abiolden!”

A crack formed into the stone in the ceiling, and a huge rock fell onto Morgana.

But she was prepared, and she merely put her own hand up. “Bialdin.” The rock exploded, not harming her the least.

* * *

Icy eyes met warm blue ones. “You tried to kill me. Again. This time, you won't survive.” She put her hand in front of her, and opened her lips to call the last curse, her favourite – the one cracking necks, when a voice echoed behind her.

“ _Don't!_ ”

Both women whirled around, and met Mordred's figure in the doorway.

Morgana groaned. “Mordred! What is it?”

“You can't kill her.”

The calm in his voice sent chills up Lily's spine for some reason.

“And why can't I?”

The druid locked eyes with Lily, not leaving them. And she understood. The big secret. The one he didn't want revealed.

He needed to reveal it, or she'd die.

So he took a deep breath, and looked back at Morgana.

“Because she is my sister.”

* * *

It was as if she had been pulled out of herself and was looking at the scene from above.

The words were hanging in the air, meaningless, and she felt as if she might faint.

So she did.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in Camelot, in her bed, sun blinding her face.

She groaned, then sat up.

“Ah, you're awake, finally!”

Lily looked aside, and saw Lancelot sitting on a chair, fiddling with a dagger. “What the heck happened?”

“Language, young girl.” He smirked. “Apparently, you fainted. And the chock was harsh enough for you to be out for two entire days. You've all arrived late last night.”

“ _All_?”

He smirked wider. “Yes, _all_. Arthur was wounded but Merlin took care of it,” he sent her a glance that meant 'magic', “Percival held a few bruises but is fine, and Gwaine...” He paused. “Gwaine is finer than ever.”

Lily managed to stand as quick as she could. “Where is he?”

“Right now? I have no idea. Appointed me as babysitter for the morning.”

She sighed in relief. “So he _is_ well.”

“Oh yes.” Lancelot walked up to her and handed her her chainmail, which she put on swiftly. “Are you not going to ask about your new friend?”

She looked at him, puzzled. “New friend?”

He chuckled. “Well, Mordred, of course. He was the one to carry you outside of Ismir, or so Merlin said. He didn't seem enchanted by it, even. I must say the young one is a nice fellow. Arthur has agreed to knight him soon.”

“ _Knight_ him? Arthur is going to knight Mordred and doesn't ask for my consent?”

Lancelot's brow furrowed. “Your consent? Why should he need it?”

Lily stopped, and sighed. “No reason. I'm just...jet-lagged. Let's go find my stupid husband.”

* * *

It appeared her stupid husband was in the knights' hall, talking with Percival as they put on their training armour.

Mordred was with them, a true smile on his lips, chainmail on his back.

He stood quickly when Lily entered, green eyes widening in what seemed like fear.

For a second, Lily hoped what she had heard two days prior was true.

* * *

Gwaine's arms were around her in less time than she needed to breathe, knocking the air out of her lungs as he kissed her senseless.

As usual when he was unwillingly assisting to one of their embraces, Percy choked. “Please, stop doing that in public.”

Lily chuckled when she parted from Gwaine's lips. “Find yourself a wife, Percy, and I swear you won't say that again.” Then she looked at her husband. “We had agreed you wouldn't worry me so ever again.”

“I am very sorry.” He leaned in, whispering in her ear. “I will make amends. Tonight.” It was said with enough conviction to bring a blush to Lily's cheeks, and she looked aside, meeting the druid's eyes.

* * *

“How are you, Mordred? I hear you are to be knighted. Congrats.”

He nodded, fear not leaving his eyes. “I am, my lady.”

“Don't ever call me that. Not even in public.” She paced forward, standing right in front of him. He wasn't tall, but tall enough to be her height. So she planted her hands on his shoulders, and stared at him for a long, long moment.

Truth be told, she didn't even need confirmation to his words.

It was like written in her blood.

And confirmed by a dragon at the back of her mind. “ **He told you the truth, Vivian.** ”

So she smiled, perhaps a true, happy smile, she didn't know, and squeezed his shoulders.

“You are my brother, after all. And brothers shall never speak like that to their sisters.”

 


	16. The death song of Uther Pendragon

**15\. The death song of Uther Pendragon**

* * *

It is on a bright sunny day that we put a stop to our story next.

Lily was lying in her bed, her head tucked against her husband's, fingers playing on the top of his chest, content.

It was then there was a sharp knock at the door.

Gwaine sighed, not moving an inch.

Another knock.

This time he grunted. “I swear to God, woman, if it is your brother again, I'm going to kill him.”

Lily chuckled, then moved to stand from the bed. “Don't you dare hurt my little brother. Or _you'll_ be hurt in the process.” She leaned down to kiss him, then walked to the door.

* * *

And on cue, Mordred really was standing on the other side.

A bright smile on his lips.

Lily smiled back, joyful at the sight of him happy. “Good morning, dearest brother.”

“Good morning, Lily.”

“What brings you to my door? _Again_.”

He smiled a little shyer. “Sorry about that. It's just that...Arthur has asked for you to teach me how to sword-fight. Says he won't spar against me until I am able.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Bloody prat. Alright, I'm coming, give me a minute to change.”

“Oh, not necessarily now. You could stay in bed a little longer.”

Gwaine then shouted from the other side of the room. “Too late! You've killed the mood, mate!”

Lily chuckled, soon followed by her brother.

“Seriously though, I'll be here in a jiffy, go on.”

She closed the door, a smile still gracing her lips.

* * *

Ever since he had told her he was her brother, Lily had spent some quality time with Mordred, learning how it was they were related, and much more even.

She by then knew they had the same mother, Keyla, who had died giving birth to Lily nine years prior. They didn't share the same father, though, Mordred's having been killed in combat when he was four, and Lily's, one of the last Dragonlords, having been executed on Uther's orders before she was born.

The druids had known of her power ever since her birth, and had decided to send her away from the realm of Camelot to make sure she wouldn't be found by Uther. She had been sent to a guild of druids near Ealdor, but had never arrived. Mordred still ignored how and why she had landed in the Enchanted Forest.

As to how he had known it was her his sister, he was still evasive. Something about a prophecy, something about...knowing at first sight. He still hadn't make up his mind.

* * *

Despite him still being destined to kill Arthur, Lily had found many common interests with her brother. They had quickly become friendly, then closer and closer still, until, a few months later, they barely were seen one without the other.

* * *

At first, the Knights had welcomed the news of their relation with surprise, then cheers.

Arthur was pleased to know his newest addition would be severely punished if he ever did something wrong – and God was he right.

Gwaine had been a little more reserved, since Mordred spent sometimes more time with his wife than himself. But he liked the lad, and if they were to have children, he'd still have to share her attentions anyway...

Lancelot wasn't jealous, although he could have been. He was only seen alone more often than not, when he was not with Percival and Gwaine doing some mischief.

In fact, the only person who had not taken the news well...was Merlin.

* * *

The warlock had been adamant about it: Mordred was to kill Arthur, he was dangerous, they had to eliminate him, whoever's brother he was.

Lily had not been pleased.

So the two of them were cold, not exactly angry with each other, but certainly not hanging out like they used to.

And while Lily understood his care of their King, something tugged at the back of her mind. A hunch.

No, Mordred would not kill Arthur. Not if she had any say in the matter.

* * *

The training field was already buzzing with sparring knights when she arrived, biting one last time in the apple she had managed to smuggle from the kitchens.

Mordred was talking with Percival, who was already bare-chested – at nine in the morning, seriously – and Elyan, who was polishing his sword.

When Bors, one of the youngest additions to the Knights, and also one of the most infuriating, landed at her feet, Lily stopped dead, and stared at the young man beneath her.

“Good morning, Sir Bors. Already fallen on your ass? That's a little early, isn't it?” She chuckled, then glanced up to see who his opponent was. She smirked. “Ah, but you are excused. Sir Lancelot likes his younger knights to be battered and bruised.”

She walked a little forward, her eyes not leaving her fellow knight, who was mirroring her smirk. “Careful there, Lance, or you'll discourage them all...”

“As you wish, Captain.” He mocked a bow, then put his sword before himself, gesturing the newt in line – Sir Kay – to meet him.

“You do seem in a good mood, today, Captain!”

Lily smiled up at Percival, taking Fang on the hanger next to him. “I am. Apart from a stomach bug waking up, I'm perfect, and I'm going to kick my little brother's ass.”

Mordred, who was looking down, smirked to his boots. “Older brother, Lily. Do not forget that fact.”

She rolled her eyes. “ _Technically_ , you may be older, but _in reality_ , I am. So, young knight, you'd better listen to the younger sis, or Arthur will make matches out of your skeleton.”

Percival and Elyan erupted in chuckles, and Mordred soon followed, grabbing his own sword and following Lily onto the field.

* * *

Later, as they sat together onto one of the many round roads of the castle, Lily started to have questions – as she usually did alone with Mordred.

“You've never told me my name.”

Her brother looked over at her, brow furrowed. “Your name?”

“Yes. The druids call me Vivian, as does my dragon, I call myself Lily, but...surely...our mother chose another name.”

He smiled sadly. “To be honest, she didn't really have time to name you...” He paused. “I did.”

Lily's eyes met his once more. “And how did you name me?”

He smiled a little more joyfully. “Llyn.”

She chuckled. “ _Lake_ in gael? How appropriate. It seems Avalon follows me everywhere I go...”

“It is customary for druids to name their children after a thing of nature. I chose lake because you were born on the shore of Baeldic lake, far east of here.”

“You chose well.” She reached for his hand, and squeezed. “I am glad we found each other, brother mine.”

He smiled wider even. “And I. I've looked for you for long years, Lily. I despaired to ever do.”

“And then... I was knocked out cold by one of your friends.”

“Yes...” He chuckled. “And my eyes fell on you, and I knew it was you.” He squeezed her fingers back. “You might not know, but...you do look a lot like our mother.”

It made Lily's day, that simple fact.

* * *

A day prior, Arthur and Merlin had gone hunting in the woods.

It's when their horses erupted from the nearby forest that Lily understood two things: one, Arthur was riding far too quickly for it to be anything but deliberate, and two, Merlin was searching the walls in search for her.

And despite their recent fights over Mordred, she reached him at once.

“What's happened?”

The warlock's head lifted and he nodded in her direction. “We've met an old woman in the woods. A sorceress. She offered something to Arthur. A horn.”

Lily looked over to her brother and explained quickly. His brow furrowed. “I've heard stories about it. It can't be good.”

She turned back to Merlin. “Go to Gaius. I'm coming.”

* * *

It appeared the horn had been salvaged from the Great Purge by the druids. It held the power to open a gate between our world and the spirit world. High Priestesses used to have a ceremony each year to celebrate their ancestors.

To Lily's utmost surprise, Gaius had taken part in such ceremonies. He knew more about the horn than Mordred even did.

* * *

When they exited the physician's rooms, Arthur handed the horn to Lily. “Lock it in the vault.” Then he walked away, his shoulders down.

Merlin came to stand by her and sighed. “He's always like this this time of year.”

“We can understand him better than most, Merlin. It's the anniversary of the day he lost his father.” She shot him a sad glance, then went her own way.

Yes, things had changed between the former good friends.

And to her, it wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

That evening, a banquet was hosted for the anniversary of Arthur's coronation.

Lily, who was sitting between Gwaine and her brother, kept her eyes on the King, who didn't wait long before exiting the table and go his separate ways. And she knew where he was going. To where Uther's body was still lying, covered by a carved marble.

* * *

Gwaine's hand went on hers. “Is everything alright? You've barely eaten.”

She smiled up at him. “I'm not hungry. Perhaps I'm ill, I don't know. But do not worry.”

“I do worry.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Percival, on his right, grunted. “What did I say about public showings of affection?”

Lily chuckled. “Seriously, Percy, if even a kiss on the cheek disgusts you, we have to find you a girl, and quickly so.”

Elyan, two seats from her, laughed. “Ah, but you forget that time when he was entranced by a creature!”

“Oh no, I do not forget. And, as I recall, _you_ were as entranced as he, and even _you_ , dear husband.”

Gwaine grunted. “Thanks a lot, Elyan, now she's going to brood for days.”

“Nope, I'm not.”

Mordred's brow furrowed. “Have I missed some adventure here?”

Lancelot chuckled on Elyan's left. “Yes, as have I. And I long to hear the story.”

Lily huffed in her glass of wine. “Or not.”

* * *

The following day, Arthur and Merlin left the castle early in the morning, without so much as a word.

Lily went to Gaius as a last resort.

“Gaius!”

The physician, swallowed up in the making of a potion, didn't even raise his gaze. “I don't know where they went.”

“But you have strong suspicions, don't you?”

“As have you, apparently...”

The Lady Knight sighed. “I think Arthur wants to see Uther again. I've checked the vault, and the horn isn't there.”

Gaius looked up at her, brow furrowed. “He must be very careful then. If he even stumbles, Uther's spirit could come back from the dead to haunt us all...”

She grunted. “That's what I feared...” She paced forward, stopping next to her former teacher. “What can I do?”

“Nothing for now. We must trust Arthur, and Merlin.”

She nodded to herself. “I can do that...” She then leaned down to smell the content of Gaius' potion. “What's-” But as soon as the smell entered her nostrils, she doubled over, and felt sick.

* * *

It didn't take long for the court's physician to assess her symptoms.

To Lily's surprise, he didn't seem concerned. A small smile had even appeared on the corner of his lips.

“This would explain the mood and the lack of appetite...”

Lily grunted and stroked her stomach, still feeling a bit bugged. “What would? How sick am I?”

The physician turned to her and smiled wider. “You are not sick, Lily. You are pregnant.”

* * *

The news hit her like a running horse.

Her. Pregnant.

She had sworn herself to wait at least a few years longer before even thinking about it. A child was a heavy commitment, one she wasn't sure she was ready to abide to.

* * *

She looked up at Gaius. “How far gone am I?”

“I would say maximum four weeks.”

“How did I not see this?”

He smiled kindly. “I expect the Captain of the Knights of Camelot to have hundreds of things going on in her mind. It would be easy to forget such a futile thing as a period.”

She grunted and took her head in her hands. “God, I did not expect that... What I am going to do? What am I going to tell Gwaine?”

“I suggest you do not put too much stress over this. Telling the father will only have to be done at the most opportune moment. A moment of your choosing. I would, however, advise you not to wait until you are due.”

She chuckled darkly. “Thank you for lifting the mood...”

“You're welcome.” He walked up to her and put a small vial in her hand. “One drop in a goblet of water every morning will get you rid of the sickness.”

Lily eyed the vial as if it was poison, then sighed and put it in her pocket. “I should go. Too many informations... I must concentrate on Arthur's matter right now.”

“I understand. But...Lily...,” she turned to him one last time, “tell someone. At least one person. You might need help somewhere along the line.”

She nodded, then exited the room.

Feeling even sicker...

* * *

The first thing she did was walking straight to the Knights' hall.

The door opened on her, revealing Percival, who was binding his hands for close combat, and Lancelot, who was putting his boots on.

Percy looked up and furrowed his brow. “Is everything okay, Lily?”

She dismissed him by lifting a hand. “I'm fine, Percy. I wished to speak with Lance.” Said Knight met her gaze, and his brow too furrowed. “Now, if it's not too much trouble.”

He shook his head. “None at all.” He walked up to her, passing Percival by putting a hand on his shoulder. “I'm afraid I'll have to see you win another time, brother.”

“No problem.”

Lily tried a poor smile, then exited the room with Lancelot on tow.

* * *

She brought the Knight to her chambers, knowing it to be the most quiet place in the castle right now, with Gwaine training with his brother-in-law.

Lancelot closed the door behind them both, then sighed. “What is it? It must be grave if you wish to speak to me in private and not Mordred or Merlin.”

Lily put Fang down onto the table and looked up at him, pleading him almost to let her speak. “It is grave. But my guts told me to tell you and no other. I trust my guts more than my brains right now.”

The Knight took a few paces forward, stopping before her and putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. “Tell me. You know I'm your friend.”

“I know.” She took a deep breath, deeper than any other she could have taken in the past, and met his dark eyes with hers. “I just found out I'm pregnant.”

There was pause. Lancelot's eyes widened, then looked down to her belly, then back up again. “Why do I have the feeling you are not happy about it?”

She moved away from him, tears falling from her eyes without her consent. “I killed my mother coming to life... What if I kill my baby too?”

Lancelot walked to her, whirled her around, and wrapped his arms around her. “You won't. Your mother didn't have the friends you have. Guinevere has helped many women giving birth in her time. Gaius wouldn't let any of you die without putting up a fight. And Merlin...would always find a way...” He smiled. “As for us, poor Knights... We'll suffer your moods with dignity.”

She huffed, but smiled back, a small, shy smile. “Thank you, Lance.”

He nodded. “Now, what was it you needed of me? Not to be the godfather, I hope?”

She chuckled. “No. That I must confer with Gwaine...when he knows. No, I wanted to... I wished to tell you because I soon won't be able to do much combat-wise. I'll need someone to back me up without it being suspicious to the others. I wish it to remain secret until...until I feel it best to make it public.”

He nodded. “I understand. I will be your bodyguard then. With utmost pleasure.”

Lily smiled, then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Always the bloody knight in shining armour.”

“Yes, always.” Then he backed away, smiled once more, and exited the room after launching a 'Congratulations, by the way' her way.

Somehow, the weight on her shoulders seemed lifted a bit.

* * *

The following day, there was a meeting of the Round Table. Nothing too fancy, a quiet reunion to assess the patrols and what had been discovered during the last week.

Lily had stood and started to list everything that had been consigned when the doors of the hall slammed open as if with a strong gush of wind.

Her eyes searched for Merlin's at once, but he was focussed on the door, brow furrowed.

It made her believe he knew something she didn't.

And it continued when the chandelier fell onto the table, leaving a crack in the middle of it.

* * *

That night, as Lily was changing into her usual tunic for her diner, a tug at the back of her mind told her someone was reaching for her.

And the tug was insistent.

She opened up and found her brother calling her name in anguish. “Mordred? What is it?”

“It's Percival. I've found him in the armoury. An axe in his shoulder. We're at Gaius'.”

She gasped then put on her belt as quick as she could before running towards the physician's rooms.

* * *

Percy was sitting on a chair, Gaius leaning over it to sow back the skin.

Mordred, still in armour, eyed his sister coming in warily.

Percival looked up. “Lily! What are you doing here? I thought no one but Mordred knew I was injured!”

She hurried to his side, finding an excuse as quickly as her brain could function. “I...crossed maids on my way to the halls. They were saying they saw a Knight transported here, and I didn't know it was you. What happened?”

“The axe must have fallen from the rack...”

Gaius looked at Lily, a knowing look on his face. “Who knew a falling axe could provoke such a deep wound...”

Mordred looked at his sister intently. “First the Round Table, now the Knights... Can no one else see a pattern here?”

Merlin, who had been in his own room, arrived, carrying bandages he started to wrap around Percy's shoulder. “I can. But let's not discuss this without being sure.” He looked at Lily. “You should go back to Arthur, he'll wonder where you are. You too,” Mordred, “I'll take care of Percy.”

Mordred nodded, then walked to his sister, taking her hand in a brotherly nature that told her he was worried about her safety and ready to kill if necessary.

Such a protective older brother...

* * *

Later that evening, it was Gwen who was attacked, trapped in the kitchens that mysteriously set on fire.

Lily, Lancelot, Mordred, Merlin and Arthur all gathered in Merlin's room where Gwen had been laid down, being given a sleeping draught by Gaius.

Merlin was convinced Arthur had unleashed his father's spirit into this world, but the King was persuaded his father would never have harmed Guinevere.

Such a fool.

Only one person understood was this all meant.

Lancelot looked up from Gwen for the first time since he had arrived, and stared at Lily until she met his gaze. “The Round Table, the Knights, and now the Queen. You there is only one more person Uther disapproved of, and she is standing right here.”

Lily sighed. “Yes, I guess I'd be the next on his list. The Captain of the Knights, a woman? Dear Lord, what a blasphemy!”

Arthur whirled around, making for the door. “I'm telling you one last time, my father wouldn't harm anyone!”

Merlin looked at Lily intently, then at Lancelot. “Lily will need protection.”

The Knight nodded. “No problem.”

Mordred took his sister's wrist. “I'm in this too.”

She looked over at both of them and smiled. “Such a bunch of brave men. Pity he doesn't like you either, I'll have to protect your ass as much.”

* * *

They didn't have to wait long to be attacked.

As they made their way back to Lily's chambers, the torches went out of a sudden, and a strong wind seemed to erupt from the walls itself.

Lancelot and Mordred took out their sword, while Lily calmly looked around.

In a matter of seconds, both Knights were knocked out cold by a torch hitting them at the back of their heads.

Lily didn't have the time to see if they were alright, a lance coming at her at full speed making her take a drastic decision.

She outstretched her palm. “Biaeldon burne!”

The lance took fire and consumed itself, touching her in a light breeze of smoke.

The attack stopped.

She chuckled to the seemingly empty corridor. “How about that, then, Your Majesty? I am a woman _and_ I have magic! You didn't expect that, did you?”

There was a sound like a hurricane, and a gush of wind passed over her.

Then the torches flew back to life, and Lancelot grunted on the floor.

Lily's magic had taken the ghost by surprise...and made it flee.

What a development...

* * *

The following morning, as they stepped onto the training field, Gwaine's brow furrowed.

“Why am I the only one who doesn't look like he's had a bad night?”

 


	17. The Disir

**16\. The Disir**

* * *

A few weeks passed. Thanks to Gaius' potion, Lily no longer suffered the morning sicknesses that came with being pregnant. She also wasn't assailed with congratulations and speeches of worry since no one but Gaius and Lancelot knew of her condition.

She had still taken the decision to be easy on the Knights' training, instead asking for Lancelot or Gwaine to replace her while she took care almost exclusively of her brother's training.

Mordred was quickly becoming good with a sword. Even better than some youngsters that had been there longer than he.

She was proud to be his sister.

Even if Merlin was still far away from her.

Sometimes she wondered what their friendship would be like if he knew she was pregnant and possibly carrying the next generation of magical beings of this world.

Somehow she was certain he would be an even bigger pain in her ass.

* * *

One morning, Lily stepped into the training field, Lancelot at her side, as Mordred was going to spar against the King for the first time since she started teaching him.

Lancelot smiled down at her when the young knight took his sword, eyes grave, intent on his purpose. “I'm sure he'll kick Arthur's ass.”

She huffed. “I never managed to do it, and he was the one to teach me. So no, I don't think so. But at least, he'll do me proud. As usual.”

She looked aside as Merlin came to sit by them, his blue eyes locked onto the field and onto Mordred.

Lily knew, sensed he was locked onto the fight to come, making sure that nothing happened to his precious king.

She could have rolled her eyes if she didn't have a mind to do the same for her brother.

* * *

Mordred engaged Arthur, his young face almost twisted in a frown as he tried to kick the king's legs out from under him. He almost managed it before Arthur took his arm and used his own momentum to tear his sword from his grasp.

But a smile soon appeared on Arthur's face, followed by Mordred's own shy smile.

* * *

Lily looked down at Merlin and smirked. “Oh, stop brooding, will you? For once, just...stop.”

He met her eyes but didn't answer, instead standing to rejoin his friend.

* * *

Mordred went to his sister, and shook hands with Lancelot.

Lily chuckled, then ruffled his hair. “Well done, little brother.”

He smiled back, a true, wide smile that, in her mind, made him look so much more beautiful than usual. “Thanks to you, Llyn.” A few days prior, Lily had told him she would appreciate if he used her chosen name when addressing her. He had done it ever since, and she loved it.

She was about to answer when Arthur himself walked to them and outstretched a hand for Lily to take.

“Well done, Captain. You've trained him well. Keep it up, and soon, he'll be even better than you.”

“And that won't be difficult, I'm sure.”

Lily chuckled but put a finger in Lancelot's ribs anyway. “Shut it, you!”

The group of Knights – and friends – started to laugh easily in the sunlight, a single frown sobering the picture.

Merlin's frown.

* * *

Later that day, Gwaine, who had been patrolling that morning, came back with ill news. In the east of the kingdom, a sorcerer going back the name of Osgarth used his powers to escape the Knights and killed one of the youngest in the process.

Arthur decided to lead a patrol to find him, and apprehend him.

When he gestured for Lily to follow him to his chambers, she knew exactly what was going to be asked of her.

* * *

She closed the door behind her and turned to her King. “You wish to ask me something, Arthur?”

He sighed. “Yes. Would you know why this Osgarth has decided to attack us all of a sudden? I never heard of him before. Surely he was hidden or peaceful before, so why change?”

She shrugged. “I never heard of him either, I must say, but I can see only one reason. Somehow this Osgarth must have met your sister, and she must have poisoned his mind with how much horrible you are and how quickly your reign should end.”

He made a face. “You have a point.” Then he took a deep breath. “I must ask you to be discreet in this whole affair. You are a valuable asset, Lily, and if sorcerers start to be openly aggressive, I can't take a chance that you'd be harmed.”

Lily's brow furrowed. “You would have me stay here while you go on patrol?” She didn't even wait for the answer, knowing it to be a resounding 'yes'. “Arthur, have you thought about the chance that _you'd_ be harmed? I won't be able to protect you if you leave without me!”

Arthur huffed. “I've lived pretty well without you, Lily. I don't need you to follow my every step. Besides, I will have the best knights with me. I'll be fine.”

There was a pause, then Lily sighed and nodded. “Then, by all means, I'll stay.”

“Thank you. I know it isn't an easy thing to ask of you. But I thank you.”

She nodded again, then turned to leave the room.

Conflicted.

* * *

On the one hand, she was angry that he'd leave without her, his best asset, his personal killer. But on the other hand, she was relieved she didn't have to ride for long hours on end in her situation.

She may not have accepted the fact that she was expecting yet, but she surely wasn't going to tease fate and to provoke any miscarriage...

* * *

An hour later, as Lily was changing clothes in her room, there was a knock on the door.

As her husband never knocked – his worst habit to date – Lily didn't expect it to be Gwaine, so she walked to the door, brow furrowed.

But it wasn't Merlin either.

It was Mordred.

* * *

A smile formed on her lips at once as she opened the door wider so he could come in.

“Hello, Mordred! What brings you to your silly sister at this hour?”

He entered, strangely nervous, fidgeting with his gloves as he looked down to his feet.

Lily put a hand on his shoulder. “Is anything wrong?”

He looked up at her, meeting her blue eyes with his green, then shook his head. “Arthur has asked me to go with him on patrol.”

She didn't answer straight away, too stunned she was at the news, then she smiled widely. “Congratulations! You are a true knight at last, dear brother!” She moved to hug him tightly, chuckling when he rocked them back and forth in his excitement. “But...,” she untangled herself from him, “you have to promise me something.”

Mordred smiled knowingly. “I'll be careful.”

She smiled back and put a hand to his cheek. “You better. I haven't just found you only to lose you right after.”

He put his own hand over hers. “I promise. I'll be careful.”

“Good.”

* * *

The following morning, as she was sitting in her bed, watching Gwaine put on his armour, Lily's brow was furrowed as well.

“You... You're going to ask something of me!”

She looked over at her husband and snorted. “Nonsense.”

“I know you far too well, wife of mine.” He walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. “Spill the beans.”

She chuckled at the expression, something he must have remembered from their time in Storybrooke, then her face turned serious again. “Mordred is going too.”

“Ah...,” he winked at her with a wicked smile on his lips, “so you're going to tell me that I have to protect your brother, to put myself in front of him in any battle, to die in his stead if necessary.”

Lily protested loudly. “No! No, never that! Just... Just make sure he's safe.”

“You know I will. As much as I hate to admit it, your good-for-nothing of a brother has grown on me. Quite heavily so.”

She smiled then stood, going around the bed to take her husband in her arms.

They shared a kiss, then Gwaine smiled wickedly again as she sheathed his sword. “You know what? I quite appreciate the fact that you're staying. This mean reunion make-out!”

She burst into giggles as she shoved him out of the door.

* * *

They came back less than a day later, and Mordred was full of smiles when he entered the hall Lily and Gwen had been occupying.

The Queen smiled to the Lady Knight and took her leave, while Lily walked to her brother and took him in her arms.

“You're alright.”

“Of course I am. I promised I'd come back, didn't I?”

She nodded. “Where's Gwaine?”

“Drinking with Percival.”

She rolled her eyes. “Why did I ask? Were you looking for me?”

The smile faded on his lips and he nodded, graver in a second. “Osgarth gave Arthur something. He called it the Disir's judgement.”

Lily tilted her head. “I don't know what the Disir is, do you?”

“I'm not sure. But I'm sure of one thing. It isn't good.”

She nodded and patted his shoulder. “Then we'll be extra careful. Come now, let's join the feast.”

* * *

It was later that day, as she was running some errands in the castle, that Lily stumbled upon Merlin's path, and it was too controlled not to be deliberate.

“Merlin?”

The warlock stopped her in her tracks, grave and seemingly uncomfortable. “Lily, I know we haven't been...close lately-”

“And for good reasons, or shall I remind you you wish my brother dead?”

He winced. “Yes...yes. I'm not here to discuss that. Arthur's been given-”

“The judgement of the Disir, I know, Mordred told me. He sensed something was off.”

“And he was right, I'm sure. That's why I'm here.” He paused.

Lily stared right at him, and understood his silent words. She sighed. “Right. Summoning Kilgharrah should help you see through the blanks, is that it?” She raised a hand to stop his incoming answer. “I'll do it. Meet him in our clearing at midnight. He'll wait.”

Merlin nodded and was about to thank her, but she didn't wait, instead whirling around and going back from where she came.

Fuming.

* * *

It wasn't dawn yet when a firm knock on the door woke Lily and Gwaine.

The Knight grunted and buried his face into the pillow while his wife walked to the door and opened it, revealing Lancelot.

“Lance? What is it?”

He looked almost apologetic. “Arthur's summoned the Knights. We are to leave within the hour.” But when she moved to grab her tunic, he stopped her. “Not you. You are to remain here.”

She cursed under her breath. “Seriously, is he ever to let me do anything ever again?”

Lancelot made a face. “It's not Arthur's request. I asked for you to stay. To protect the city in our absence...”

Lily threw her hands in the air. “Better and better! Now _you_ are preventing me from having a life! How nice!”

“Quiet!” He took a pace forward to whisper. “You are pregnant, Lily. This could be dangerous and I've sworn to protect you and your child. Please be reasonable.”

The look in his eyes left little will left in her to protest. She nodded and sighed. “Fine. I'll wake the husband.”

“Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I'll watch his back and your brother's.”

“I know you will.”

* * *

That day, Lily decided that the best way to take her mind off things was to pay a visit to her dragon.

He was in the area anyway, since he had met Merlin the night before, so she wouldn't have to summon him from afar.

Kilgharrah was looking happy to see her as he landed in a far off clearing near the northern border of the kingdom.

“ **Vivian. How nice to see you.** ”

“Hello, Kilghie. I apologize if I haven't found the time to come and see you lately.”

“ **Apologies are not needed, Vivian. I feel what you feel and hear what you think. I know you had good reasons.** ” At that he laid down on his front paws, nose resting on the grass before him.

Lily took it as an invite to come and nuzzle his scales with her hand.

And the dragon, in return, put his nose right on her belly. “ **The child inside you is already powerful, Vivian.** ”

Lily's eyes widened. “You can feel it?”

Kilgharrah's golden eyes seemed to glow even more. “ **I do. It shall have your heritage. And be more powerful than you.** ”

“Why? Gwaine has no powers, it can't enhance it... I don't understand.”

“ **It is simple addition, Vivian. You are the Lady of Avalon, one of the two last Dragonlords! Your powers are already higher than most! And...this child will be born out of the most powerful magic of them all. Some call it True Love.** ”

Lily burst into nervous giggles. “ _True Love_? That was a thing my father told me about, but it was in another world, in another time!”

“ **Some magic crosses realms, Vivian. You better than others know that.** ”

She nodded, then looked down to her belly. “So my child _will_ have magic.”

“ **Yes... And only you can know if it will be able to show it or not.** ”

“By changing Camelot's fate.”

The dragon nodded, then laid back down.

Lily remained silent this time and, thoughts swallowed in a maze of possibilities, she resumed her stroking of his nose.

* * *

A night and a day passed without news of Arthur and his Knights.

Lily was with Gwen when word spread, talking about Princess Mithian and the recent events surrounding her.

It was one of the novices that ran into the room, panting.

“Miladies, forgive me. The King is back.”

To the tone of his voice, both women understood there was something wrong.

Gwen looked over at Lily, then back at the young knight. “Has something happened?”

“Yes, Milady. Sir Mordred's heavily injured. He is being carried to Gaius' as we speak.”

Lily had let out a cry of anguish as soon as the word 'injured' had been pronounced.

She hurried out of the room and through the maze of corridors, thoughts balancing from fear to anger back and forth.

* * *

She crossed Arthur's path on her way, stopping him in his tracks.

“Arthur! What happened?”

The King's face was dark, tensing with bad feelings. He sighed. “Your brother once again saved my life, Lily. And he's probably dying for it.”

A sob escaped her, then another. She put a hand to her mouth to stop the cries, but could not stop the tears.

Arthur walked to her and put a soothing hand to her shoulder. “Perhaps you can help him. Go see Gaius. And please do not lose hope.”

* * *

So she did go to Gaius.

Mordred was lying on the physician's bed, shirtless, his left shoulder wrapped in a bandage, his handsome face reddened by a small bruise on his cheek.

Lily's hand instinctively went to his brown locks, and she looked over at Gaius. “Can I help in any way?”

The old man sighed. “In any other time I would have said yes. Unfortunately, I fear your powers may not be as strong as is needed.”

Lily retained another sob, then slowly turned around, her eyes searching for Merlin's.

The warlock's blue eyes were avoiding hers, and she understood at once.

He would not save Mordred's life.

So, instead of crying, and instead of yelling at the injustice she was witness of, Lily decided to lean down, kiss her brother's brow, and escape the room.

Her aim: go to Gwaine, and yell at _him_.

How the hell did he let _that_ happen?

* * *

When, after quite a painful discussion – or shout competition – during which Lily learnt that Gwaine had been knocked out and that Lancelot had been out checking the area, the Lady Knight decided to stop blaming everyone, and to do whatever she could to help.

So she went to sit right next to her brother for hours and hours on end, patting his forehead with water, changing his bandage, and muttering soothing spells that helped him sleep when he started moaning in pain.

The only thing she refused to do was eat.

And Gaius was not pleased.

* * *

“Lily, it is not only you you have to think about... Think about your child.”

She looked up, or glared rather, at her old teacher. “No. I won't eat until he's better.”

“And what? If he never wakes up, and that can happen, you will let yourself die?”

She sighed, taking her head in her hand. “I don't know, Gaius. What I know is one of the most important people in my life is lying dying, and I can't swallow anything.”

Gaius came to sit by her on the bench, an arm snaking around her shoulders. “It is hard, I know. But please, do not make yourself ill for naught. At least try. There's bread and soup.”

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Maybe later. For now, your comfort is enough.”

And, although she couldn't see it, she knew Gaius was smiling.

* * *

It was early in the morning, even before dawn had arisen, that Lily was awaken by a small shuffling next to her.

She open an eye then two, and sat up immediately.

Mordred was awake.

She smiled widely at him, awed at what she saw. “Mordred? Are you alright?”

Her brother looked up at her, and a small smile formed on his lips as well. “Yes, fine.”

Lily gasped, half-sob half-laughter, and then launched herself at him, cradling his head on her lap and sobbing joyfully.

“Don't ever do that again, silly boy...”

All she could hear was Mordred's chuckle.

 


	18. The dark tower

**17\. The dark tower**

* * *

Time passed slower in Camelot ever since Arthur had refused to acknowledge magic within its walls.

Lily's belly had started to softly swell, and she knew that, one day or the other, she'd have to tell Gwaine that she was pregnant.

Although, strangely enough, she was feeling as though that child would not bring only happiness and joy in her life...or Gwaine's.

* * *

One morning, she had a harsh time closing her belt around her stomach, and had to open a new hole in the leather before managing to clasp it close.

She cursed under her breath, eyes softening a moment later when she stroked her tensed skin and the life under it.

A soft knock on the door made her jerk her hand away.

It was Lancelot.

* * *

“Lance?”

The Knight had a soft smile on his lips when he took her in, staring up and down at her, stopping a little when he noticed the tension in her belt. “You'll have to make an announcement soon, Lily...”

She sighed, leaning on the open door. “I know, no need to remind me. Can I help in any way?”

“Yes and no... Arthur's gone hunting with Gwen, Percy and Mordred are on patrol, and Gwaine is...visiting...the local inns in search for illegal booze. In fact, I'm bored, and hoped you had something planned for the day.”

A smirk had formed on Lily's lips, and she let a chuckle escape her. “Lancelot du Lac is bored... That is a statement I thought I'd never hear in my life!” He shot her a look, and she continued more seriously. “To be honest, I'm going to bore myself to death too. I have to supervise the novices' bow training, and have a mountain of papers to fill. Nothing interesting under the sun...”

Lancelot sighed, but smiled still. “Well, I guess we'll be less bored if we spend time with each other, eh? And if you need someone to kick someone's ass, I'll be there...” He paced forward, a hand shooting to Lily's belly. “You have to go easy for this one's sake.”

She smiled back, softened by the look on his face, and nodded.

It was when he gaze ventured out of her chambers and into the corridor that she tensed.

Merlin was standing there, carrying one of Arthur's chainmails, frozen on his place, eyes locked to where Lancelot's fingers where still touching her belly.

Lily winced, and the Knight noticed, following her glance. His hand shot back as if burnt, and he sent her a sorry glance before exiting the hall.

She closed the door and leaned against it.

Shit.

* * *

To Lily's surprise, Merlin didn't cross her path again that day, and she didn't feel anything strange in the way Arthur talked to her during diner.

So the warlock must have kept quiet. Which, to her, wasn't really in any way reassuring.

But she knew it was only a matter of time, especially since it was Lancelot he had seen with her, and not Gwaine.

* * *

“My dear, I wanted to ask something of you...”

Lily looked up from her plate and at Gwen, who was smiling up at her husband, a hand on his arm.

Arthur's brow furrowed. “You know you can ask anything, Guinevere.”

“I'd wish to visit my father's grave into the woods. It has been too long since I was there, and I'd like to pay my respect now the sun has come back.”

The King's frown didn't falter. “It would be a dangerous journey to your father's grave. I can't possibly-”

“You could ask for the Knights to come. I'd be perfectly fine, I assure you.” She sent Lily a gaze that asked for help, and the Captain cleared her throat.

“Indeed, Sire. If the Queen wishes to visit her father's last home, I see no problem in all of us joining as a party. Especially considering the novices are not training tomorrow.”

Arthur's face lit up a little. “Then it's decided, I suppose. Although I do not like the idea of you-”

Someone else cleared their throat, and everyone looked up and at Merlin.

The serving-boy was looking down at his feet, surely knowing in advance that his King would not be pleased with the interruption.

* * *

“What is it, Merlin?”

“It's just that... I don't think Lily should go.”

All colour left her face as she met his eyes. He wouldn't!

“And why shouldn't the Captain of the Knights join in a guarding party?”

She noticed her husband's eyes on her, and Lancelot's lack of colour as well.

Mordred had his green eyes locked onto her across the table, as if trying to pry the secret off her.

“Only that Gaius expressed the feeling that she would be too quickly exhausted in her current situation... You know. Her illness.”

Arthur's brow furrowed as did everyone else's around the table.

Lily looked at her plate.

“Illness? Lily, what is he deluding himself with again?”

“Nothing, Sire. He...is not deluding himself, I'm afraid.” She took a deep breath, avoiding Mordred's gaze altogether as she stared at her goblet of water. “I contracted some sort of bug not far back, and Gaius diagnosed it to be mononucl-well, something that would remain active for the good part of a year. And indeed, I am easily tired when doing exhausting things. That is why I've asked Lancelot to train the youngsters in my stead.”

“And you haven't told me?”

“Or me.” She heard Gwaine mutter, clearly annoyed by the revelation.

Lily sighed. “I didn't want to alarm anyone. Especially since I wasn't sure it'd be this...persistent. But I'm afraid Merlin is right and I can't ride tomorrow.”

There was a silence around the table, and then a fist collided with the wood softly but firmly. “I'll remain here as well. If my sister can't ride, I have to stay and keep her in shape.”

To Lily's surprise, no one, not even Gwaine, protested against Mordred's proposition.

“Alright then, Lily and Mordred shall remain here while the others escort the Queen tomorrow. But next time,” Arthur pointed right into Lily's face, “you will not keep secrets from me.”

She hid a blush, thinking about the biggest secret she had not yet revealed, and nodded her somewhat promise.

* * *

“What is that tale? You haven't told me about that illness of yours!”

Lily was carefully wrapping herself and her growing belly into a large nightgown, her back to Gwaine, and sighed. “You heard me before. I did not want to alarm you. Or anyone for that matter.”

“But you told Lancelot?”

She whirled around and took in the stance of her husband, red with anger, hands on his hips. Oh yes, he wasn't pleased... “I didn't need to. He nearly had to pick me up one time I overdid myself.”

Gwaine sighed, softening. “I still believe you are keeping things from me... These last weeks, you've been distant...”

Lily walked up to him, taking his face in her hands. “I have a lot on my mind, that's all. Don't you dare believe I share things with someone else. Not Mordred. Not Lancelot. No one.” She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

His arms went around her at once, and he pulled her against him. “Even if you are taking a lot of weight, I still love you.”

She would have laughed at how oblivious he was, but instead she smiled. “Good, because I love you too.”

* * *

The following morning, as she expected, Lily received a visit as she was only getting dressed. Gwaine had left about an hour prior.

She opened the door, not even a little bit surprised when she saw Merlin standing in the doorway.

“We have to talk.”

She sighed and made way. “Obviously we do. Come in.”

* * *

The warlock didn't even wait for her to close the door before he pointed a finger right in her face. “I suppose you're proud of yourself? Pregnant of someone who isn't your husband? And here I thought-”

“Oi, wait a second!” Lily planted her hands on her hips. She had expected something along these lines, just not quite that... “You believe I'm pregnant with _Lance's_ child?” She grimaced. “How _sick_ are you?”

Merlin seemed puzzled for a moment, dropping his arm. “It's...Gwaine's?”

“Of course it's Gwaine's! Do you really think me this foolish that I'd have a child with my bestfriend, who, incidentally, is still in love with someone else?” She was voicing thoughts unsaid out loud for the first time. But she knew it to be true.

Merlin's gaze softened. “Then why doesn't Gwaine know?”

Lily sat down on a chair, taking her head in her hands, and sighed. “I was, still am, afraid. I have this feeling, this gut feeling, that something will go wrong with this pregnancy. I think hiding it is a way of protecting myself. Gaius knows, of course, he was the one to announce it to me. And I told Lance to he'd make sure I wouldn't tire myself up too much.”

“He's done a good job with that so far...”

“Yes, he has.” She glanced up, suddenly feeling very weary. “Are you done?”

“Not quite. I had a quick chat with Kilgharrah last night.” Lily's eyes widened, a silent question on her lips. “I saw him hunt a few miles east and rode to him in the hope he'd still be there. I asked him about your child and he said some things...” He sat down as well, blue eyes locked to Lily's. “He said it would be more powerful than anyone else in this realm. Even more powerful than me.”

She nodded. “He told me as much. Because part of me was raised into the Enchanted Forest, I am linked to its magic as well. My child was made out of True Love, and its the most powerful magic in all the realms.”

“I see...” A silence stretched before he talked again. “You have to be careful.”

“Why?”

“If this child is more powerful than anyone else...it might be-”

“Evil?” She huffed. “As if that would ever happen. No, do not worry about that. My child will never be evil. I'll see to it.”

“Good. Then I'm done.”

“Good.” Lily stared at him a moment longer. For a few minutes, she had forgotten the bridge that had formed between them, a bridge that could never be mended, it seemed.

Merlin left the room, and Lily was left alone once more.

* * *

Except she wasn't.

For only minutes after the warlock had left, a curtain lifted, and she started.

* * *

“Mordred!” Her hand went to her heart. “You eavesdropped!”

Her brother walked to her, his green eyes darkened, concerned. “I didn't really need to. I had guessed enough last night. But...why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother!”

“And a druid. Your reaction would have been the same as Merlin's.”

“Except it wouldn't have been.” He sat next to her and took her hand, staring at her belly. “I should have read the signs. How far gone are you?”

She smiled softly. “A little more than five months now.”

“Already? And Gwaine doesn't know?”

“I know I'll have to tell him eventually... I'm just scared to death.”

“Believe me, if someone will be ecstatic at learning he'll be a father, he'll be him.”

He smiled at her and her at him, but the moment was broken.

* * *

The door slammed open, revealing Elyan, a nasty gash on his cheek.

He locked eyes with Lily, and the words leaving his mouth made all colour leave her cheeks.

“Gwen has been abducted.”

* * *

It appeared the Knights had stumbled across a snakes' nest in the woods, and Lancelot and Percival had been bitten and carried off to Gaius'.

Arthur, upon learning of his wife's disappearance, decided to ride at her research at dawn.

Lily, with Mordred's help, remained at her friends' side.

* * *

It was seeing the bite marks on Lancelot's wrist that Lily – and the rest of the people present – understood that magic was at work.

One name escaped her lips. “Morgana.”

Her brother's nod gave her insurance.

While Merlin had tried to comfort the King, Lily came to his door in another purpose.

* * *

“Lily, this isn't a good time-”

“I know, Sire, I just... You asked me not to keep anything from you anymore.”

Arthur's blue eyes widened. “You know something?”

“Not about Guinevere's disappearance, but... I wished to let you in a secret I've kept for far too long.” Her eyes met Merlin's across the room, and he was pleased.

“I'm listening.”

She took a deep breath. “The reason I haven't been riding with you or training the novices in a long time is...I'm pregnant.”

There was a pause, then the King's eyes widened as far as they could go, then fell to her belly. “You're...pregnant?”

“Yes. Five months already.”

“And you haven't-?”

“I haven't told anyone but Lancelot. And today, Merlin and Mordred. My husband will be next, if you don't mind.”

“But, why tell me then?”

“Because I can't come with you. Not this time. And I wanted you to understand that it wasn't because I was...unwilling.”

He nodded. “I understand.”

She bowed the head and made to leave. “Sire.”

But he stopped her. “Lily? Congratulations.”

She answered with a smile.

* * *

But when the Knights came back from their journey a few days later, all were grim-faced, sad and red with tears unshed.

Elyan had died.

* * *

It struck Lily that something was very wrong when her arms closed around Gwen's figure and the other woman didn't retaliate immediately – something very unusual.

But things were not yet to be worse.

* * *

“You said you wanted to talk to me, darling?”

Lily whirled around from the window she had been staring through, her black sigil twirling in her hands.

She put it aside and forced a smile onto her lips. “Yes. I know this isn't the right time, but I have news. Good, wonderful news.”

And as Gwaine's face lit up with a smile and he walked up to her, all her fears went away...

 


	19. A lesson in vengeance

**18\. A lesson in vengeance**

* * *

“You know, I think wearing these is useless now everyone knows.”

Lily whirled around and let her belt drop, her chainmail tense on her now visibly swollen belly. She smiled up at Mordred, who was leaning against the door. “Oh shush! I am still Captain, shall I remind you!”

“Then perhaps you should ask for a new one to be made. More...loose around the stomach.”

The smirk he wore on his lips made Lily huff. “You are kidding me.”

“I am not.”

“Mordred, as much as you're my brother and I love you, you'd better stop implying I'm fat this instant.”

“You're not fat, you're pregnant! Which is the same, except the roundness of your belly isn't provoked by too much stew at diner.”

This had her laugh. She dropped her chainmail. “You're right. I'll wear a simple tunic today, and ask for another mail to be done. No need to hide since everyone knows.”

“Exactly. See, I made you see sense!”

She made a face, interrupted by a knock on the door.

Mordred opened. It was Lancelot.

* * *

“Lance?”

The Knight looked from Mordred to Lily, his black eyes grave. “There has been an attempt on the King's life earlier. We believe it might be Tyr.”

Lily's eyes widened the size of tennis balls. “Tyr? Tyr Seward?” Lancelot nodded. “No way.”

Mordred, brow furrowed, looked from his fellow knight to his sister. “Who is this Tyr?”

“He's the stable-boy working at Arthur's and Gwen's service. I've known him for years, he's as sweet as a pie, he wouldn't do this. Ever.”

“Well, apparently, there was evidence found. Arthur's already condemned him to death.”

The Lady Knight sighed, grabbing Fang and wrapping the belt just under the swell of her stomach. “I'll go talk to him. Thanks, Lance.”

The Knight nodded and exited the room, while Mordred turned to her. “Do you think it might have been Morgana?”

She shook her head. “Morgana has never framed anyone for her doings. She's assuming plain responsibility. No, it wasn't her. And that is troubling me a great deal.”

“I doubt you'll change Arthur's mind if Merlin could not.”

“At least I can play the part that, with my powers, I could see if Tyr is lying or not and pay him a visit in the dungeons.”

“At least, yes. Do you need assistance?”

She met his eyes, and he was serious. Concerned for her, for the certain number of stairs she'd have to descend then climb. She smiled. “I'll call upon you. Thanks, little brother.”

He smiled back, then left her.

She checked her overall appearance in the mirror and muttered. “Tyr. No bloody way.”

* * *

Lily stumbled across Gwen on her way to Arthur's chambers.

For someone who had lost her brother only a few weeks back, she was strangely...happy. Or at least beaming when she saw the Lady Knight approach her.

“Lily! Good morning! And how is this little one?” She sauntered over to her – something unusual as well – and put a hand on Lily's belly, smiling widely.

Lily's eyes widened a little, but she plastered a smile on her lips as well. “Lancelot just told me about the accident this morning. I was merely coming to see if everything was alright.”

“Oh yes, of course! The person responsible for this attack has been arrested and is to be hanged. All is well, I assure you.”

And again, that strange feeling.

Lily smiled again. “Yes, I can see that. Well, then, I'll just report for duty. Although I can't see what duty I'm able to do in this state...” She chuckled.

Gwen chuckled back and passed her. “He'll find something, he always does.” And she departed.

Lily's smiled faded as soon as the Queen disappeared in the corridor.

Stranger and stranger...

* * *

“Lily! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She closed the door behind her and walked to the King's desk, gesturing to a chair. “Can I?”

“Of course you can! Why ask, in your state!”

She smirked and sat down. “Lancelot has just told me of the...incident this morning. And of whom you've arrested.”

The King sighed. “And, just like Merlin, you're going to tell me Tyr couldn't have done it.”

“Exactly. I know Tyr, as well as you do. He wouldn't hurt a fly.”

“I know. But...the evidence points to him and I can't let that pass.”

“Arthur...,” she put a hand over his on the desk, “he's been framed and you know it.”

“Maybe. But how prove it?”

“Let me speak to him. He knows me, trusts me. Maybe he'll talk.”

Arthur sighed. “Fine. Report to me right after.”

“Yes, Sire. Thank you.” She stood, a hand going on her belly at once.

“Lily? Do you need any help getting down to the dungeons?”

She smirked. “My brother already offered, thank you.”

* * *

It took her and Mordred about half an hour to get down all the stairs. She had to pause every once in a while, her breath coming out laboured.

“I hadn't realised I'd been confined to the same aisle for so long. I lack exercise!”

Mordred smiled, gripping her hand harder as they got down the last few steps. “You won't lack exercise when that little one enters the world, I can assure you...”

* * *

Tyr was fidgeting with his tunic when she entered his cell.

He who had such a kind face and kind character. She could not believe it.

“Hello, Tyr!”

He looked up at her, his brown eyes lighting up as he recognized her. “Lady Lily! I am glad to see you! It's been a while!” He looked down at her belly as she sat down, gulping at the sight. “I've heard, of course. Congratulations.”

She smiled. “Thank you. And, for god's sake, I told you to call me Lily!”

“And I've told you my mother'd skin me if I did.”

“But she's not here, is she?” She nudged him with her shoulder, and her smile faded. “You know why I'm here, don't you?”

He nodded and sighed. “I can't tell you anything, Lad-Lily. I'm sorry.”

“But, Tyr, we both know you haven't done anything.”

“No, that I didn't! I'm telling the truth!”

“I know you are. But if you know anything that could help us arrest the right person... You'd need to do it now.”

The young man looked at her then away, shaking his head. “I can't. I'm sorry.”

Knowing a lost cause when she saw one, Lily sighed and stood. “Well...it seems I lost an hour of my life on these steps. I hope I'll see you, Tyr. And not on the gallows.”

* * *

Mordred found it extremely amusing that she had gone down all this way for only three minutes top.

Lily didn't find it amusing. At. All.

* * *

The following morning, Lily woke up and the first sound she produced was a grunt.

Gwaine, next to her, started, then sighed deeply while rubbing his eyes. “Bad dream again?”

She grunted once more and rubbed her belly, turning to the side where it was more comfortable. “No. Your child is just kicking me with all the might he can muster.”

“That's my baby.” He rolled over, wrapping an arm around his wife, his face coming close to her stomach. “Hey there, young one. Stop hitting your Mummy or she'll be an even bigger pain in everyone's ass.”

Lily chuckled and nudged her husband's head. “Oi, you, behave! Don't put any preconceived idea inside his unborn head!”

Gwaine merely chuckled.

And once again, their moment was broken as a knock on the door finished to wake them.

* * *

When Gwaine opened the door, he was surprised to see Merlin. As he knew Lily hadn't been the closest with the serving boy for quite a time – which, surprisingly, coincided with Mordred's arrival.

“Merlin?”

“Is Lily in?”

“She is, still in bed. What is it?”

“You're needed at the King's side. I must speak with her. Alone.”

Gwaine looked over at Lily, who nodded, knowing something very grave should have happened for Merlin to come to her.

He went to grab his chainmail and trousers, and exited the room after blowing her a kiss.

* * *

Merlin came to stand by the bed, his face grave.

Lily sat up straighter. “Merlin? What's happened?”

“Tyr... He's been killed.”

“What?” The cry echoed around the room as Lily put her hand before her mouth. “Who did this?”

“We have no clue, but...he was about to tell me who was behind this. Surely this person heard of it and decided to end him to make sure he wouldn't talk.”

Lily knew Merlin far too well to think that was the only thing he had to discuss. “What else have you come to tell me?”

The warlock sighed, leaning in to whisper. “I think Gwen's behind this somehow. Have you noticed a strange behaviour as of late?”

Lily nodded. “I have, although I thought I was the only one.”

“You're not. I'm sure Morgana did something to her in the Dark Tower. Something that had graver repercussions than we initially believed.”

“Then we have to be extra careful.”

“Indeed. That's why I wanted to ask you...to keep an eye on her?”

Lily's brow furrowed. “In my state?”

“Yes, that's the perfect disguise! Spending time with your friend, preparing...I don't know, the nursery, the baby's clothes, anything baby related! She won't suspect you!”

The Lady Knight pondered his words, then nodded. “This makes sense. I'll try.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

And, as he left her once more, Lily realised it was the first genuine conversation they'd had in a long time.

Maybe their friendship could be mended.

But only maybe.

* * *

That evening, Arthur was poisoned, Merlin, arrested, and then, the King returned to health seemingly thanks to Gaius.

But Lily knew better.

So, when Mordred told her the following morning of an old man with a long beard roaming the castle, she couldn't help but laugh.

“Dragoon the Great, seriously?”

She could not shake his appearance out of her mind, how ridiculous he looked.

Her brother stared at her, then made a face. “You know something.”

She laughed again. “That I do, dear brother, but I'd be damned if I told you.”

 


	20. The kindness of strangers

**19\. The kindness of strangers**

* * *

The first thing Guinevere did when she set foot in Camelot's courtyard after being cleansed by Merlin – unknowingly, of course – was to run to Lily, who was waiting at the top of the steps, and wrap her arms around her as far as she could manage with her pregnant belly.

“I'm so sorry. So sorry...”

Lily hugged her tight, glad to have her friend back, and mouthed 'thank you' to a passing Merlin. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It is Morgana who will be sorry when I finally have my sword at her neck.”

Gwen chuckled, then took her husband's outstretched hand, entering the castle with him.

Gwaine, at Lily's side, furrowed his brow. “Have I missed something?”

Lily smirked. “As usual, husband, but don't count on me to tell you what it is. Sisterhood.” And she took his arm so he helped her climb the steps back to the Great Hall.

* * *

Time passed again, and Lily found herself growing fatter every week, along with even less pleasant things that came with pregnancy, as the trouble to sleep, the tiredness, the inability to remain standing for too long, etcetera etcetera.

Truly, as much as she already loved the child inside her – his or her movements made sure of that – she couldn't wait until she finally delivered.

* * *

Mordred, Gwaine and Gwen were the most helpful, Percival having decided that taking care of a moody woman was not in his attributions, and Lancelot being...well...more and more sent on missions as time passed.

Lily secretly suspected that he too didn't want to be yelled at if he didn't find strawberries fast enough.

* * *

All in all, Camelot was quiet for a time, but Morgana's and Aithusa's wandering the land was not to leave the kingdom at peace for long at all...

* * *

Rumours had it that Morgana had been gathering an army again, this time made with Saxons, who had started invading the land by the North.

Lily, who knew far too much about Camelot's legends from her childhood, decided not to tell Merlin about what such invasion meant.

The battle of Camlann. The end of Arthur. The fall of Camelot. The doom of Albion.

No, she decided not to tell him. He had enough on his plate with his dragon roaming wild.

* * *

It was one day Lily was at her desk doing paperwork – the only thing she could do lately – that things started to quicken again.

Merlin burst in, something he had started to do again after Gwen had returned and Lily seemingly decided to overlook his repeated attempts to kill her brother.

* * *

“Merlie?”

He moved towards her, panting as if he had been running. “I just found out something.”

She urged him to continue. “Do tell.”

“Earlier this morning, as you know, Arthur and Gwen went on a picnic trip. I found this near a tree that had clearly been touched with magic.” He handed her a broach, beautiful at that, that was unmistakeably worn by a druid. “I went back later to find out more, and I did. Morgana has taken Alator.”

Lily's eyes shot up at that.

Three years prior, Alator, a very powerful priest, had kidnapped Gaius and tortured him in exchange for Emrys' identity. But upon knowing it was Merlin, he switched sides and refused to tell Morgana who he was.

If she had him, things were bad.

“She wants to find you.”

“She knows that whatever plans she is making won't work if I am in her way. Which means-”

“That she is definitely up to no good at all...” Lily put the broach down and thought quickly. “We should talk to Kilgharrah about this. Maybe he'd know something, he travels so much.”

Merlin nodded. “I'll go. You cannot ride, obviously.”

She smirked. “And anyway I'll know everything about your conversation second-hand.” She winked. “I'll ask him. Go, before our dearest King decides to make you his new target of choice for practise.”

Merlin chuckled before leaving her side. “As if it'd be the first time...”

* * *

The following day, Lily received a puzzling visit from her brother. Not that Mordred didn't come to her every other hour as if she was going to give birth and he wouldn't hear of it.

(She doubted that when the moment came the castle itself wouldn't hear her screams.)

It was puzzling because Mordred was clearly troubled, and she didn't like her brother troubled.

* * *

“What is it, Mordred?”

He sighed before sitting next to her. “I don't know what to do, Llyn. Arthur has asked me to go to some sort of temple ruins tonight. There is a woman practising magic over there and he wants me to apprehend her.”

Lily's brow furrowed. “How did he learn of her existence?”

“Gaius.”

Even more troubling. “If Gaius says that someone's dangerous, I say we have to believe him.”

“Yes but... When you told me of what happened to Alator... Maybe this woman is his friend or follower or whatever, and that she seeks help to free him.”

Lily shook her head. “I do not think so. Alator was alone when he was taken, Kilgharrah said so after he...let's say...inquired on where it took place.”

Mordred seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. “So you truly believe that this woman could be dangerous to Camelot?”

“I think we can trust Gaius' judgement. It never failed me until now.”

Her brother nodded again, then remained silent.

Lily put a hand to his hair, ruffling it. “You seem so old when you look like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like Camelot's whole fate rests on your shoulders.”

He smiled faintly. “I'll leave you to rest.” He stood, then planted a soft kiss on his sister's forehead. “And for your knowledge, I need to be wary for both since you can't move.”

* * *

Mordred came back from a patrol supposed to track down the sorceress two days later.

His first words were for Lily.

Although they were not spoken out loud.

“Merlin was in the woods with us. But he wasn't there for the reason he gave, I am sure of it.”

Lily pretended she was looking at Percival playfully throwing Gwaine's helmet at anyone but its owner, and nodded her understanding. “I believe he was meeting her. He's too trusty.”

“No he's not. Otherwise he'd trust me.”

And that, she had nothing to answer to.

* * *

That evening, when the sun barely started to set, Lily felt the familiar tug at the back of her mind.

But it wasn't Mordred, and it wasn't Merlin.

It was a voice she had never heard yet.

“My lady Vivian, my name is Finna.”

Lily's eyes widened as she sat on her bed. “You are that woman everyone's looking for.”

“I am, but I mean you or Emrys no harm.”

“Where is he?”

“He is with me, my lady, but wounded. He needs assistance, an assistance I can't gave him myself.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He was struck by an arrow. Morgana Pendragon is after us, which can only mean my master Alator has died by her hand. I am willing to sacrifice myself to save Emrys, but he will need you.”

Lily felt her heart start to race. “But...I can't! I am too far away and unable to move!”

“I know that, and would congratulate you if the time wasn't so wrong. I rather meant that he will need your dragon.”

A surge of relief flew over Lily, who nodded to herself in the coming darkness of her chambers. “I will call upon him. Where are you?”

“In an abandoned tower in the Forest of Essetir.” She paused. “It was an honour talking to you, Lady Vivian. May your child be blessed with the same kindness his mother was adorned with.”

And Finna was silenced.

* * *

Lily remained still for a while, wondering how the druid woman could have reached so far for her and find her amidst others in the castle – especially since, with Mordred not far, she wasn't the only sorcerer about.

And then she shook off her thoughts and reached for Kilgharrah, sleeping at the back of her mind.

That she could do.

* * *

It took him more time than usual to open up and answer, which set Lily's alarms to bright red.

“Kilghie? Are you alright?”

She felt him yawn in her mind. “ **I am tired, Vivian, that is all. I am old, and it will soon be my time.** ”

Tears began to prick in Lily's eyes, and she knew they'd be there even without the hormonal ups and downs. “No. You cannot die, Kilgharrah.” It had been a long time since she had called him by his full name, and it meant she was being extremely serious. “You cannot, for I cannot live without you.”

“ **And I without you. The two only ways a dragon can pass is either from old age or when his Dragonlord passes too. And I am far older than anyone you know, Vivian.** ”

He was being soft and kind, trying not to worry her, but she was worried. And sad. And angry. “Hold on to life a little longer, Kilghie. For me, and for the life that is still growing inside me. Let me have the honour of presenting you my child.”

“ **The honour would be mine. And I will not miss it.** ”

“Good.” She paused, and he decided to change the subject.

“ **Why did you call upon me tonight?** ”

“The usual. Merlin is in trouble and needs your help. He's injured on the rooftop of an abandoned tower in the Forest of Essetir.”

Kilgharrah seemed to reach for Merlin's aura. “ **Yes, I can feel him. He is weakening. I will rescue him. It was nice talking to you, Vivian.** ”

“And to you, my Kilghie. Until next time.”

“ **Until next time.** ” And he took flight, in real life and in her mind.

 


	21. The drawing of the dark

**20\. The drawing of the dark**

* * *

“I am so going to kill you!”

Gwaine's hand squeezed Lily's tighter, looking over at Gaius, standing by her legs. The physician shook his head.

“A little longer.”

Lily screamed in anguish, feeling as if she was torn apart from inside.

Her eyes opened, red with a rage she couldn't contain, and she met her husband's worried gaze. “I am going to kill you, Gwaine! You, because you did this to me,” she looked over at her brother, standing beside the bed, “and you for not doing anything about it!” She screamed again, and looked at Gaius while the contraction passed. “How much longer?”

“Not long now. You'll soon be able to push.”

Gwaine squeezed her hand in his. “It'll be over soon, my love.”

“Don't you dare talking to me! Traitor!” Another scream.

Gaius looked under the sheet covering Lily's lower half, and nodded. “You can push. Push, Lily!”

She screamed in anguish and gave a long deafening yell as she tried to push her child out of her. Gwaine joined his voice to hers, and both screamed until their lungs ached.

“Again! I can see the head. One more push, and it'll be over.”

Lily took a deep breath and crushed Gwaine's knuckles white as she pushed one last time.

Her pants were cut short when the room was filled with a baby's cry.

“It's a girl.”

* * *

Lily and Gwaine's baby was a beautiful combination of the two. A tuff of dark brown hair covered her little round head, with round cheeks and lips as red as her mother's.

But what had striken her parents as she opened her eyes for the first time, was how green her irises were.

Greener than Mordred's even.

* * *

“So, how are you going to call her?”

Arthur and Guinevere were standing by the bed, the Queen cooing at the baby with a look of envy on her face; Lancelot and Percival were sitting on the far end of the room, grinning like idiots as Gwaine served them a glass of wine.

Mordred had sat down next to his sister on the covers, a hand ghosting over his niece's head.

Lily smiled up at him. “Seren.”

He smiled back. “Star in our language.” She nodded. “Is is fitting. Her eyes look like a fallen star has graced her.” He leaned down and kissed the baby's head. “Welcome in this world, little Seren.”

Lily smiled widely, then yawned.

Gwaine walked back to her and waved his hands in the air. “Alright you lot, let my wife rest now. She could sleep for days after the work she's done here. You can visit again later. Off you pop!” He shooed everyone out of the door, and when he closed it again, Lily was already asleep, little Seren cooing in her arms.

* * *

Days passed, then stretched into a week.

Lily had quickly regained the flat belly she adorned before her pregnancy, and was swift to unsheathe Fang for the first time in months.

Little Seren was the most spoiled child Camelot had ever seen. She was passing from arms to arms whenever Lily would go visit Arthur or someone else with her daughter.

Mordred and Lancelot had been given the difficult task of being her godfathers, along with Gwen as godmother, so they more than the others could be seen a baby in their arms at all time in the day.

* * *

It was a little after she had reached her two weeks that Seren started to become the powerful child Kilgharrah had said she would be.

When Lily entered Gwen's chambers and the withered flowers on her bedstand retrieved their former freshened beauty, she knew for certain she wasn't the one to cast the spell.

As from then on, Seren seemed to be at the origin of a few incidents inside the castle that Lily was quick to take responsibility for: Lancelot's cloak being turned blue – Lily had said the colour suited him more – Percival's armour shrinking a few inches above the waist – Lily had told him it was a message that he needed to be easy on the food – Gaius's potions being turned to water – Lily said that she had suspected them to be overdated – and so on.

But to be honest, it was nothing Lily was worried about.

If her daughter was to be magical, she would have started early.

Even if it was that early.

* * *

One morning, Mordred came into Lily's chambers as she was finished getting dressed. Seren was still fast asleep in her cot, and it's to her that the druid went first.

He hung a flower above her head. Jasmine.

“What is it for?” Lily had come to her brother's side, her brow furrowed as she saw how tensed he was.

“Do I need a reason to give my niece a present?” He smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Lily took his hand and pulled him with her until they both sat on the bed. “What is it? You are not well, tell me.”

He didn't answer right away, instead staring at his hands until he took a deep breath and met Lily's eyes. “I met someone in the woods. Someone I hadn't seen in a long time.” She urged him to continue. “Her name is Kara, and we used to live among the same group of druids.”

Lily nodded. “I see. She was a friend.”

“She still is.”

She smirked at the far off gaze her was giving. “Oh... A little more than a friend, then.”

Mordred made a face. “I never said that.”

“But the way you speak about her gives you away. What's troubling you?”

He sighed. “She is not a friend of Camelot. I fear she might have been on the Saxons' side during that little fight in the woods.”

Lily's brow furrowed again. “What can we do about it?”

“Nothing. I just hope she won't do anything more reckless. She was, and still is apparently, very impulsive.”

Lily put a hand on her brother's on his thigh, and smiled softly at him. “Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on her if she ever pushes here.”

* * *

But that evening, Arthur and Merlin came back from a hunting trip near the place the Saxons had attacked, and came back with a companion.

A girl, merely eighteen, who had attempted murder on Arthur's person.

Lily met them in the corridor leading to the cells.

“Who is it, Sire?”

The girl met her eyes, hatred written inside their blue depths. And it struck Lily at that moment. She was a druid.

“Her name is Kara. She tried to kill me. Her trial will take place tomorrow morning.”

Lily's gaze fell over her shoulder, where she knew Mordred was standing. His eyes were empty, trying to remain calm and indifferent to the scene unfolding before him.

Her eyes went back to the King. She bowed her head. “I will lead her to her cell.” She took a pace forward and wrapped her hand around the girl's arm, and pulled her carefully – she was wounded to the leg – towards the staircase.

Mordred didn't follow.

* * *

“Why did you try to kill the King? He has not murdered any druid, he has not killed or executed anyone in ages... I must say I'm at a loss about your motivations.”

The girl, Kara, huffed as they made their way in the dungeons. “I'm only sorry I failed to effectively kill him. The world would be a better place without Arthur Pendragon.”

“Why? Apart from the fact that you are obviously an acquaintance of our favourite High Priestess...”

“Why? Because magic can't exist under his reign! Because people like me are put to the side and have to hide for all their lives because of who they are!”

Lily sighed as she pushed Kara inside her cell and locked the door behind her. “I am the Lady Knight. And I am the Last Dragonlord. How do you think I have to hide who I am here? Arthur has known of my powers for years. And I am proud of counting him my friend.”

“Then you are stupid. A trait you do not share with your brother. He will come back to his senses. He will go back to his real place of belonging. To us.”

Lily huffed, her face coming closer to the bars as she glared at the girl. “Over my dead body.”

* * *

And she meant it.

Mordred would not betray Camelot if his sister – whom he had only recently found – and his niece were still there alive and well.

He would not leave the side of those he loved.

Because even if he stopped believing in Arthur, he would still believe in Lily.

And because he could not survive the thought of leaving her unprotected.

Over her dead body.

* * *

The following morning, Kara told the whole of Camelot how bad she thought of its King and its laws and people.

And Arthur had no other choice than to condemn her words and actions – not her being a druid, but her attempted murder – by a death sentence.

Lily had gripped Mordred's hand as tight as she could the whole way.

* * *

But she would not let the girl be hanged.

Because if Kara died, Mordred's heart would be broken, and Lily knew there would be no mending it. And she would be damned to hell if she didn't do everything she could to stop the execution.

* * *

So the first thing she did after Kara was brought back to her cell and Mordred followed, was to go to Arthur's chambers.

To ask for a gracious move.

* * *

The King was not alone when she entered his rooms, but Merlin would not be a trouble. He knew about Kara, and for once, he was on Mordred's side.

“Lily? What happened? Why are you here?”

The Lady Knight smiled kindly. “Nothing happened, Sire, I just...wished to speak with you, about the druid girl.”

“God ahead.”

“Arthur, when you learnt about my powers, you did not throw me into jail. I could have been on the wrong side of magic, on Morgana's, but you never ever questioned by allegiances. Am I right?” The King nodded, pushing Merlin's attentions aside as he locked his gaze onto her. “I am asking you to trust me on this. Do not kill Kara. First, she can be of use against Morgana. If we learn what she tells people about you and how wrong you are, we have a chance of pulling them back to our side. Second, I will not see one of my people die by your hand. Not now, not ever.”

Arthur's blue gaze was quizzical as it left her for a split second. Lily could almost see the cogs running in his head. “You are asking me to release her after she tried to kill me?”

“She obviously has been manipulated by Morgana. I'm not certain she would attempt on your life again if she would see things the way we do. Please, Arthur.”

“I could not kill her, but what would I do with her anyway? Sent her into exile? I could not be sure she would not rally Morgana again. Keep her locked forever? It would not send your mind at peace...”

Lily nodded. “I would send her away. I know a way to insure myself she would not go back to your sister.”

“What way?”

She smirked. “I have a means of transportation that can fly above seas and mountains and that could transport Kara so far away it would take her years to come back.”

Merlin smirked, Arthur huffed. “Your dragon? You want to put that girl onto your dragon's back and send her away?”

“I do.”

The King paused, pacing around his desk, pondering. And then his eyes met hers again. “Let's say I agree. What would you offer in exchange for this...gracious gift?”

She snorted. “I just gave you a means of distraction for when your wife's at her lowest mood! I think that was a great gift!”

Merlin chuckled, then grew silent as Arthur glared at him then at Lily.

Then he waved a hand in the air. “Very well, you win. Go ahead, send that girl away, and pray I never hear of her ever again.”

“I swear you won't.”

* * *

When Kara was told what was going to happen to her, she struggled against her jailer as ropes were tied around his wrists. But Mordred's presence at Lily's side as they rode out of the citadel seemed to quiet her down.

Lily was aware of the silent conversation the two were sharing, but thought it best not to intrude or interrupt. Her brother would be thankful.

Kilgharrah didn't like the idea of transporting a traitor onto his back, but after threatening him to compel him to do it, he accepted, and Kara climbed behind his head, her hands tied to one of his pikes.

The dragon took flight, and on his back, Kara became a little dot whose hair flew behind her as a curtain.

* * *

Mordred took his sister's hand. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “I would do anything for you.”

“I know.”

* * *

It became obvious Lily's choice had not been the best only days later, after Kilgharrah reported that Kara sent a bird back to Camelot when they reached destination – somewhere south of Broceliande – and when the content of her letter was revealed.

She had known of Emrys' true identity, and although she had never used it to her advantage before, by love for Mordred, she had decided to enact vengeance on those who had sent her into exile.

Morgana knew.

* * *

Camlann was growing nearer.

 


	22. The diamond of the day (part 1)

**21\. The diamond of the day**

* * *

After Morgana had officially declared war upon Camelot and Lily had finally delivered her child, the Lady Knight was given back her old duties, most of which now concerned plans for battles and the patrols having to check on every border.

Seren, now almost a month old, was mostly given to Gwen during the day, with her mother coming to check on her everytime she could.

Her magic was powerful and still showing in the most importune of times, but as the city was concerned with more than a magical child, it passed unnoticed.

What troubled Lily more was the knowledge that Morgana now knew who Merlin was.

And that, she was certain, would be quite the obstacle on their way to winning this war.

* * *

One evening, Arthur called the knights and Merlin on a dice competition, and the warlock, of course, cheated to take a little good time on his boss' account.

Lily was accused of helping him with magic, but as she wasn't there, Mordred was swift in calling Arthur out on his stupid assumptions.

Not so stupid to be honest, but he couldn't now Merlin was the one using magic to cheat.

* * *

That night however, as she was putting Seren to bed in her cot – she had fallen asleep sometime between her last meal and the story Lily told her – she felt a disturbance in her magic. As if it had been sucked out of her for a split second.

She tried it on the nearby candle, which lit without so much as an hesitation, and she pushed it aside, despite the discomfort she felt all the same.

* * *

Merely minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Lily hurried to it, and saw a young page.

“Yes?”

He looked at her as if she was a ghost. Sometimes she had that effect on young people impressed by her. “Gaius asked for you, my lady.”

She bowed the head and closed the door behind her. “I'm coming.”

* * *

Gaius wasn't alone when she arrived.

Merlin was sat on his teacher's bed, white as a sheet.

Lily knew something was very wrong the moment she met his eyes.

“What is it? Why did you ask for me?”

Gaius walked to her, placing a hand on her forehead. “Are you alright? Have you been knocked out or attacked during the last hour?”

She shook her head, brow furrowed. “No, why do you ask?”

Merlin sighed. “I've been attacked. Morgana. She managed to sneak some sort of creature inside my room, and it...it...it sucked my magic out of me.”

Lily gasped, a hand going to her mouth. “That's what I felt. As if magic was disturbed. But it wasn't mine, it was yours!”

“Merlin's magic is so powerful that its disappearance would be heard in the limbs.”

She nodded. “But why didn't she attack me then? Or Mordred?”

Merlin made a face. “Mordred she has never considered an enemy. As for you... Well... She never considered you a threat...”

Lily nodded, teeth gritted. “That's for sure the biggest mistake she's ever made. I'll make her pay, Merlin, I swear to everything I hold dear.”

He tried a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “Thank you, Lily.”

* * *

The following morning, the remnants of a garrison arrived at the citadel, most of the refugees needing medical assistance.

Gwaine, who had lead the siege with Lancelot and Percival, was quick to explain what had happened to his wife.

The Saxons had attacked, and magic was involved when fire began to rain on the Knights' heads.

* * *

Lily also found out Percival had saved a girl from a Saxon intent on raping her. That girl was named Eira, and knew nothing of the attack apart from the fact that it seemingly killed all of the family at the same time.

Somehow, Eira's gaze on her made Lily suspicious of something...

* * *

It was decided a few moments later in a special reunion of the Round Table that instead of waiting for Morgana in Camelot, they had to meet her halfway, to insure the people's safety inside the walls.

Lily approved, even if she knew that it meant one thing and one thing alone: Camlann was closing in. Which, of course, put Merlin in a great state of distress, seeing as he now had no way of helping.

* * *

They met in Gaius' office, after the meeting. It was the first time they spent so much time together ever since Mordred arrived.

But somehow, Lily knew she had to help.

“Merlin?”

The warlock turned to her. “I have to regain my powers. By all the means necessary, I can't let Arthur walk to Camlann without me.”

She nodded. “But it's impossible, how could you find your powers again? Kilgharrah?”

He shook his head. “No, I don't think he could. I thought of somewhere. Somewhere magic itself is said to be born. The Crystal Cave.”

Lily gasped. “You were there once, and see what good it did you. Morgana gained her powers, and you lost her forever...”

“This time I won't be looking for the future, Lily. I will be asking for a favour. Now I'm asking you one. Will you come with me?”

“And leave Arthur without protection? No!”

“He won't be without protection... The Knights...and Mordred will take care of him.”

Lily met his eyes, hers widened with shock. Merlin had just claimed that he trusted Mordred with Arthur's life, and it was a great news to her. She smiled widely, then nodded. “Alright, then. I will come. But I will have to tell Arthur why we are going.”

“And why are we?”

“To find something to can kill a High Priestess.”

Merlin smirked. “Great cover, Lady Knight.”

“Why thank you, royal servant.”

* * *

Arthur wasn't happy to hear that his Captain was to leave his side, but accepted her excuse as indeed vital.

He untrusted Lancelot with the Captainery for the time being, while Lily gave Mordred the difficult mission to protect the King.

Gwen, who had decided to accompany her husband as far as she could, promised she'd take care of Seren, whom she took with her. Percival was to take care of her when Gwaine was gone on patrol or elsewhere.

All in all, everything was perfect, their plan was flawless, it couldn't fail.

Unless...

* * *

There were many a Saxon along the way in the Valley of Fallen Kings, but Lily's sword and magic were swift to take care of each and any of them, while Merlin, perhaps for the first time in his life, cowered away in fear.

When they reached the entrance of the Cave, Merlin turned to his companion. “You should go back now. I am to enter alone, I am sure of it.”

She nodded. “Alright, I trust you, but why shouldn't I just wait here?”

“Lily, if everything goes fine, I will have my magic back, and I won't need anyone's help anymore. Arthur, on the other hand, might need his Dragonlord next to him as the battle starts, and I don't want to strip him out of this chance.”

Lily nodded again, then unsheathed Fang and handed it to him. “At least take this. You'll never know.”

“And you?”

She chuckled. “Really, Merlin? I don't even _need_ a sword...” Her laughter faded, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Be careful, Emrys, and come back to us in one piece.”

He smiled back. “I'll see you soon, Vivian.”

* * *

It took Lily less than two hours to reach the Knights again, and the caravan that came with it. Her horse was waiting, and Gwaine soon enquired on her lack of a sword.

She smiled at her husband, leaning a hand over his on his reins. “I lent it to Merlin. I trust him to give it back when he's done gathering supplies for Gaius.”

Gwaine didn't question her further, but Arthur directed his horse towards hers and decided otherwise. “You said you were searching for a way of killing Morgana. Have you found one?”

She smirked. “Oh, yes, I have. Just be patient...”

The King nodded, then his blue gaze darkened. “And Merlin is really off gathering supplies then?”

“Yes, he is. I left him somewhere near the Valley of the Fallen Kings. That is where the plant known as kingfoil grows. It is a strong healer. Do not fret. Merlin will be back.”

Arthur nodded again before walking away, but it was certain that he did not believe her.

* * *

The camp was put up near the pass of Camlann in the White Mountains. Guinevere was to take care of Seren along with Percival in the farthest tent of all.

The child, who had remained asleep for the good of the journey, was by then awake and perfectly aware of what was happening around her.

Big green eyes were dancing among the faces she knew, as if trying to memorise them for future purpose.

Lily took her time carrying her daughter around, passing her from arms to arms, as a kind of comforter for all those who could die in the battle that would come.

* * *

“I will remain at your side, sister. Always.”

Mordred was standing beside Lily as she gazed into the sudden darkness of night. She smiled sadly. “And I at yours. Always.”

He took her hand without another word.

They were waiting.

* * *

About an hour later, two things happened at once.

Lily and Mordred were still standing outside the camp, still waiting.

Their wait was over.

First, there was a gush of wind that engulfed them both, and Lily felt as if her strength was renewed.

Her eyes met her brother's, and he smiled. Merlin.

Second, a tug at the back of her mind told her her friend had a message for her.

She opened her mind at once.

“Merlie? Did you do it?”

There was like a laugh in her mind, soft and almost not there at all. “Yes, I've done it. It seemed the only thing I needed to do was to realise I could never lose my magic. I am magic. I was born out of it. It can never leave me.”

Lily smiled to herself, her fingers tightening around her brother's. “What it is you wished to tell me?”

“I've gazed into the crystals, Lily. A part of Morgana's army is making their way towards you now. There is a hidden path that leads to your right flank. They are coming. If you don't find the path and protect it, the battle will be over before it even begins.”

Lily nodded, her eyes meeting Mordred, who had heard through their own link. He nodded and walked away towards Arthur's tent. “I'll do what I can. Come back soon. I miss Fang.”

Merlin chuckled. “Nice to know you're alright too.” And he shut the link.

* * *

Arthur was not easy to convince. How did Lily know anyway? She tried to let that pass through a spell that made her hear everything around her for miles, but he didn't believe her, she knew it.

Anyway, the King soon dispatched a great number of his men to the search of the path, and when it was found, the army was awake and ready to fight on both sides.

Lily went to Seren one last time, leaving her to the care of Gwen and Percy, who promised they would not let anything happen to the child.

Her arms found Lancelot after that. He was to fight near the path, and her the pass. Their roads separated, and her heart nearly broke at the thought she could lose him.

Gwaine and Mordred settled at her side, one hand on her shoulder, another holding her hand.

The battle of Camlann was about to begin.

 


	23. The diamond of the day (part 2)

**22\. The diamond of the day (part 2)**

* * *

The battle was a mess. There were so many Saxons that one could not swing a sword freely without fearing to hurt one of their own.

Lily was flanked by her husband and brother, the first of which distributed punches and threw daggers at such a speed she could not follow his movements, and the second of which was back to back with her, surveying any kind of danger that could come her way.

Lily used her magic more than she would have deemed necessary. More than she deemed proper. It exhausted her sometimes to make Saxons fly away and break their necks as they fell, but each and every time, she could feel Kilgharrah's presence at the back of her mind, giving her the strength that eluded her sometimes.

* * *

They fought for what seemed like hours, but no one could know for sure how long had passed. What was certain by then was that the Saxons were far more than had been counted before.

Lily felt her lent sword heavy in her hand as she lifted it for the umpteenth time, and suddenly, a sharp pain was swallowing her from the hip.

Looking down, she saw a foreign sword enter her flesh and leave it as swiftly, leaving blood pouring from her as quickly as her forces.

There was a cry behind her, and as she whirled around, she saw Mordred's face twist in rage, his eyes shining golden as the Saxon before him fell, head rolling off his shoulders as if it had never been attached at all.

Lily fell, her brother's arms catching her before she even touched the ground, and lifting her as if she weighed nothing.

Gwaine was at their sides at once, protecting Mordred and his precious cargo as they made their way back and towards Gaius' tent, which served as infirmary.

Lily met Gwaine's eyes over Mordred's arm, and her husband was looking at his brother-in-law with awe and something close to dread.

Lily reached for his arm and attention, and croaked 'Don't tell anyone' to which he nodded solemnly.

At least Mordred's secret was still safe.

* * *

Lily was quickly taken under Gaius' care. Her wound was not deep but bled a lot, and he managed to stop the bleeding using what herbs he still had.

Gwaine and Mordred remained at the entrance of the tent, pushing away the groups of Saxons that tried to end the resistance at its weakest point.

At one moment, as Gwen herself had taken Gaius' place at Lily's side, a screech filled the air, one that moved Lily to her bones.

“Aithusa!” She tried to sit, but the pain in her side hadn't receded yet. “It's Aithusa!”

Gwen's brow furrowed. “Morgana's dragon? Can't you stop it?”

Lily shook her head. “She's not mine to command.” She fell back onto the covers, knowing that if Aithusa was there and Merlin was not, the battle could be over far sooner than expected.

But at that moment, the familiar tug at the back of her mind appeared once more.

“Merlie? Are you here?”

“I am.” His voice was young but had an older echo, and she guessed that his body had once again taken the form of Dragoon the Great. “Where are you?”

“I'm hurt, but alright. I'm with Gaius and Gwen, and Gwaine and Mordred are here too.”

“Arthur?”

“Last time I saw him, he was fighting alongside Lancelot.” She paused, then a small smile formed onto her lips. “I've never been happier to hear your voice...”

“Rest now. You have nothing to worry about anymore.”

So she closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her for a little while...

* * *

She woke up as a ray of sunlight touched her face. Grunting a little, her hand went to her side where a ghost pain still tickled her, but her gesture was stopped by the softness of sheets.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she realised she was back in her room in Camelot.

Before her bed, Gwaine was up, little Seren scooped in his arms, and he was moving around muttering sweet nothings in his daughter's ear.

She grinned. “I could wake up to this sight everyday and not tire of it.” Her voice was a little sore, but he heard her, and the smile she was met with could have made her heart burst in her chest.

He walked up to the bed, and carefully, protecting Seren from any fall, he leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Far better. It doesn't hurt so much anymore, but I still think I'll need a little time before I can swing my arm around.” Her smile faded. “How did we fare?”

His own smile faded a little. “Not that bad, to be honest. Lancelot is still in bed – he's received more bruises that I could have believed possible – and tended to by our dearest Gaius. Percival and Mordred are gathering forces in case the Saxons come back. And...Arthur...”

He paused, and Lily's eyes widened in panic. “What about Arthur?”

Gwaine sighed. “He was nowhere to be found. Neither was Merlin.”

Lily felt dread course her blood, at the same time as a strange relief. Arthur might have been harmed, but at least Merlin would be with him. He would be alright.

“Lily...” Her eyes shot up again, and Gwaine shifted as Seren started to coo and try to pry off her father's grip. “Morgana was there. On the battlefield. We've found her body.”

“Her body? She's dead?” Another kind of relief flew over her.

Gwaine nodded. “Yes, she is. Apparently, as Gaius said, only a blade forged in a dragon's breath could have killed her, and Arthur's sword-”

“Was forged in my dragon's breath.”

He nodded again. “The sole thing is that her own blade...was chipped. It missed a piece, and if that piece is in Arthur's body...”

She shook her head so violently that her brain seemed to protest. “No. I won't think about that. Morgana's dead, that's something to rejoice over. I won't fear for Arthur's death right now, especially when he has Merlin to care for him wherever he is.”

Gwaine nodded once more, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I'll leave you now. This little monster refused to eat anything while her mother was asleep.”

This brought a smile to Lily's face, even if for less that a few seconds.

* * *

As she walked for the first time that afternoon, a familiar thing happened.

Lily leaned against a wall, hidden from sights, and opened her mind. “Merlin, is that you?”

“It is me.”

She sighed in relief. “My God, how are you? And Arthur?”

“I am fine. He...was struck by Morgana's blade, and she had forged it in Aithusa's breath.”

“How bad is it?”

“He won't make it if I don't bring him to the Lake of Avalon.”

She nodded. “Do you need assistance?”

“A little winged help couldn't hurt, but I don't know whether Kilgharrah will be fit enough for the trip.”

“I'll ask. He'll do what he can.” She paused, sensing something off with her friend. “What is it? What aren't you telling me?”

“He knows, Lily. I've told him. And...he hates me for keeping this a secret all these years...”

“Arthur is stubborn, but there is one thing I know about him, and that is that he loves you as a brother. He will forgive you, in time. As he did me.”

“He was quicker in forgiving you.”

She chuckled. “Ah, but I am a woman...” Her laughter faded. “Seriously, Merlie. Do not fret. He will forgive you, I am sure of it.”

“Thank you. And...I'm so sorry...”

She didn't need to ask what for. His thoughts were flooding through their link, and she could see whom he was talking about easier than anything else. “I forgave you long ago.”

“Still... Mordred is your brother.”

“As are you. I just forgot it for a while. Now go, save our King.” She paused, then took a deep breath although her words would be silent. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

As he cut the link between their minds, tears began falling on Lily's cheeks. She had a strange feeling, as if it was the last time she ever heard his voice.

And it hurt.

It hurt so much...

* * *

Eira proved to be Morgana's spy that night, and Percival had to watch a girl he had fallen for walk to the gallows the following morning.

Gwaine and Lily were at his side, and he was inconsolable.

It was at that moment that Gwaine looked up at his brother-in-arms, and talked of the possibility of stopping Morgana's army by themselves, as they knew where it was heading.

Lily was far from pleased.

* * *

“What were you thinking, proposing this to Percy when he is at his weakest?”

She was pacing around their table, glaring at her husband, Seren scooped in her arms, silent as her parents were making one the rarest scenes in their otherwise happy marriage.

Gwaine sighed. “Lily, she may be dead, but her men remain, and if Eira was any clue, they now are heading for Arthur's death even if their leader's dead. I won't let this country be sacked by a bunch of brutes.” He walked up to her, stopping her frantic pacing, and put his hands on her shoulders. “I won't be alone, and these are only Saxons. We've defeated far more at Camlann. I'll be safe, I promise.”

Lily pondered his words, then sighed deeply. “I can't come. My wound won't let me.”

“I will be alright.”

“So you say, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Stop worrying, woman. I promise you I'll come back, that should suffice.” He leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. “I won't leave before the morning, I swear.”

“Good, because otherwise, I would have cursed your ass sore.”

He chuckled, and engulfed his women in a hug. Seren cooed happily. “I love you so much, my Lady Knight...”

“Fortunately for you, I know that...”

* * *

But the following day, as Percival came back, there was no reason to rejoice.

No reason at all.

Lily remembered walking into the courtyard, her screams so deafening Lancelot had to put his hand on her mouth to silence them.

There, on his horse, lifeless, lay her husband.

And nothing, no one, not even the child sleeping in their now empty chambers, could make her want to live anymore...

Nothing ever had taste, nothing ever had sense ever again.

And so, that day, the Knights of Camelot and their Queen saw the last of the Lady of Avalon.

For good...

 


	24. Epilogue: Of Grails and Dragons

**Epilogue: Of Grails and Dragons**

* * *

From a distance, the cloaked figure stood at the entrance of the clearing, watching the two children play with their wooden swords.

The girl was merely five, her deep brown hair flowing behind her as her green eyes were visible from afar.

The boy, two years younger, bore the coffee-toned skin of his mother and the raw beauty of his father.

He yelped as the girl jumped onto him, tackling him to the ground.

“Seren!” he cried.

She laughed and stood, helping him up. “You're such a ninny, Gad!”

Watching over them, the Queen in her blood-red dress, and her Knight, her Captain, the mighty and handsome Lancelot, were both bearing smiles on their faces.

The figure smiled itself, and whirled around.

It might not be the right time yet, but at least, he knew.

His niece was growing fast, and well...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, but a sequel has been already uploaded. It is called "Grails and dragons" and will follow Seren and Galahad as a new threat arises in Camelot...


End file.
